Ranger Games: A Dino Thunder Wedding
by Pink-Green-White-4ever
Summary: COMPLETED October 21, 2005. Sequel to Ranger Games: A Dino Thunder Reunion. The Dino Thunder team faces new teammates, new enemies, old enemies, and bunch of weirdness as they travel the path of the final battle. TK, CKT, BT, JK, RA, AT and many more
1. Prologue: Evil's Back

**Ranger Games: A Dino Thunder Wedding  
Prologue:** Evil's Back  
**By:** Pink-Gree-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** October 9, 2004

**Summary:** Sequel to Ranger Games - A Dino Thunder Reunion. The Dino Thunder teens have had all summer to relax and get ready for the big wedding that's just weeks away, but you know how evil villains are. Can the Rangers get any rest? Can they beat these mysterious foes or will they have to call on some old friends for help, again? And what about the wedding?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers. I also don't own the handful of songs that are appearing in this. After each song is used, I'll list whom it's by at the end of the chapter.

_"Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies." Aristotle_

* * *

Three teenage boys plopped down on the red couch in Hayley's Cyberspace, too exhausted to move another inch. "Busy day, boys?" Hayley's lilting voice caught their attention as the beautiful proprietor walked over, three smoothies in tow for them.

"You can say that again!" Ethan muttered, then his eyes lit up when Hayley handed him his glass. Ethan smiled his thanks as Hayley handed Trent and Conner theirs too.

"I am never getting married," Conner groaned as he slurped down half his drink before relaxing back into cushions of the couch. "Dr. O must be nuts to be going through with this."

Hayley laughed. "Look, you guys are doing him a big favor helping him and Kim like this," Hayley pointed out. "You know the rest of the gang would be helping if they lived a little closer."

"That's something I don't get," Trent started, his eyes catching Hayley's. "Why aren't they having this in Angel Grove? Why here?"

Someone clearing his or her throat caught all four of the group's attention. Turning, Hayley found Kira behind them. "I believe I can answer that one," Kira strode forward. She looked just as tired as the others, but not so tired to be slumped on the couch. "I asked Kim that same question. She said it had something to do with that being their past and Reefside being the start of the here and now. They figure it's a good place to be the start of their future."

"They should just fly to Las Vegas and elope," Ethan muttered before he slugged down the rest of his smoothie and then moved to the computer console closest to him. Conner, Trent and Kira laughed while Hayley shook her head.

"And what, have Jason, Aisha and Trini wring their necks for not having the big splashy wedding that's supposed to be a gathering of all their friends for the first time in six months?" Conner fired back, watching Ethan wave him off.

"So when is Kim supposed to be coming back?" Trent's question was directed at Kira, who turned and smiled. She and Dr. O had driven Kim to the airport so she could go back to Florida and finish packing all of her things and ship them to Reefside.

"I think sometime next week," she started as she moved to push the boys over so she could sit between them where Ethan had been.

Conner groaned. "So Dr. O's gonna go all grumpy, tough teacher-mentor on us while she's gone, huh?"

Hayley simply shook her head and laughed at the teens' predicament as she walked back toward the counter. It was a pretty good assumption that while Kim was gone Tommy was going to be a bit difficult to deal with. It was only one of the reasons, Hayley knew, the kids liked Kimberly so much. They got to see a different side of the "Greatest Ranger Ever" when she was around.

A loud, familiar beeping noise filled the relatively silent room, causing Hayley to snap to attention, the four teens she'd just been talking to doing the same. Inclining her head to the back room, Hayley watched her four young friends dash off to see what was wrong. It was the first time in nearly six months that their communicators had gone off. Making sure the door was secure before he started talking, Conner then brought his wrist up and spoke. "Go ahead, Dr. O."

"Get to the lair, we've got a problem." All eyes went to Conner, who nodded and the four of them rushed outside to his and Trent's cars.

* * *

"Dr. O, what's wrong?" Kira nearly demanded as the four teens came flying in through the forest entrance to the lair.

"I've been getting some spiked readings from the forest on the other side of town," Tommy started. "I don't know if it's another Dino gem or if it's a Dino Zord egg."

"Could it be both?" Trent quietly asked as Tommy shrugged.

"I don't know. What I do know is that we need to go looking for it. Grab your gear while I call Hayley." Tommy's command wasn't questioned as the four younger Rangers turned for the back of the cave. Before Billy, Jason and Adam had left, the trio had helped Tommy and Hayley build a wall unit that looked suspiciously like lockers for the new team. Each door was in a specific color, with that color's Ranger name on a small placard, indicating which locker was which. Ethan had laughed about the color coordination and how the team should know their colors buy now when Tommy had presented the lockers to them, but all laughter stopped when Conner had air-headedly asked which was his.

Inside, Tommy and Hayley had placed portable scanners, backpacks, power packs, climbing gear, an extra communicator and weapons suited to each Ranger, not to mention specialized gear for each member of the team. Up until now, the team hadn't had to use them. Sighing, they placed their palms on the computer pads, which lit up and popped the locks on the units.

The first thing they each grabbed was their backpacks. The second thing that was pulled out of each locker was the hand-held, portable scanner/computers. The mini computers were networked in with Hayley's computer at the Cyberspace and with the main computer in the lair. The last thing to be loaded into their backpacks was their climbing gear, just in case the need arose for it.

"We're ready," Ethan called when Tommy returned from the computer, where an image of Hayley was still pulled up.

"Good luck guys," Hayley wished them, only to receive a glare from Kira. "And girl."

"Thank you," Kira smiled, then turned to help Conner straighten the straps on his backpack.

"Alright, we're going to have to morph for now, we need to use the Raptor Cycles and ATVS."

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP, HA!" four of them called as they went through the motions of their morph.

"WHITE RANGER, DINO POWER!" Trent called as his white uniform cascaded over him.

Once they were each morphed, the team hopped on their vehicles and headed out the back entrance.

* * *

"Kim! Phone call!" Shannon Harrison called out from the office she shared with Kim.

"Who is it?" Kimberly asked, breathlessly, as she moved into the office.

"Some woman named Hayley? She said it was important. If you need me, I'll be in the restroom," Shannon said, handing the phone to Kim before moving out of the office.

Kim gripped the phone tightly, slammed the door shut, and then spoke. "It's me, what's up?"

"We have a small situation I thought you should be made aware of," Hayley started.

Kim swallowed hard, hoping to push down the fear in her stomach. "What kind of situation?"

Hayley sighed. "Possible Dino Gem or Dino Zord Egg situation. We're not sure which. The team has gone out there, and I'm stuck at the Café. I just thought I'd let you know, just in case."

Breathing a small sigh of relief, Kim managed a smile. "Thanks for keeping me in the loop Hayley, I should be there later this week."

"Understood. Take care."

"You too."

When the dial tone started thrumming in her ear, Kim set the phone back on its cradle. She was worried now, really worried, and she knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything until Tommy called to let her know he was ok. "Problems?" Shannon asked softly.

"Nothing that isn't being taken care of," Kim smiled. "Hayley just wanted to keep me in the loop."

Shannon nodded, her brow creasing in skepticism. "Is it just me, or have you lost your mind?"

Kim frowned. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, she's there with your fiancé and you're acting as if its no problem that an intelligence, self-employed, beautiful woman is keeping your man company."

Kim glared, catching onto Shannon's train of thought. "Number one, I trust Tommy. Number two - he and Hayley are only friends. Number three, Hayley is my friend, and I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that she has no feelings like that towards my fiancé in the manner to which you're speaking. Number four, I'd trust Hayley with my life, why wouldn't I trust her in the company of my fiancé?"

Shannon shrugged. "I was just pointing it out." The look Shannon got in response was one she'd only had a handful of times before. It meant she needed to mind her own business before Kimberly decided to put her in her place permanently.

* * *

"So we have a deal then?" someone spoke, the voice gruff and rusty sounding, like it hadn't been used in a while.

"Yesssssss, we have a deal," a second voice offered, this one slightly whispery but with more strength than the first. The voice almost sounded like a snake.

"Good. Then we will help you find these Dino Zord Eggs, then we'll help you get rid of those pathetic Rangers, and you will give the Black and Pink Rangers to me!"

* * *

"Anybody's scanner picking anything up?" Ethan asked as he and Trent search an area of the forest. Conner and Kira were approximately three miles from them, due west, and Tommy was three miles due north. The Blue and White Rangers were scouting the east side of the area. The group had left their bikes parked at the south edge of the forest.

"Not a thing," Conner commented over their communications link. "Dr. O, are you sure there was something out here?"

Ethan, Trent and Tommy snickered when they heard whatever Conner was about to say get cut off most effectively by Kira's elbow to his stomach. "Yes Conner, I'm positive there was something out here."

Ethan and Trent smirked at each other and continued their search. Seconds later, they heard the sound of thunder and felt the air get heavy around them. "No way," Ethan muttered as he and Trent took off their packs and tossed their scanners on them, before dropping into their battle positions, seconds before a group of gray looking beings dropped in on them.

"What the hell? Those aren't Tyrano-drones!" Trent hissed. "Dr. O, something's wrong with this picture."

"What do they look like?" Kira asked.

"Bodies are gray, eyes are red, and they got these big Z's on their chests," Ethan retorted.

"Oh Shit!" the group heard Tommy snarl, which surprised them all. "Those are called putties. Aim for the Z on their chest! I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Gotcha Doc!" Ethan called back just before the putties surged forward. Heeding their mentor's voice, the pair split up and began to aim their attacks toward the adornment on the chests of the putties.

Trent landed the first fatal blow, watching in gross fascination as the being exploded. "Ewwww, gross," the White Ranger muttered, watching as Ethan took entirely too much pleasure in fighting the putties surrounding him.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the forest, Kira and Conner were trying to pick their way through the trees towards their friends' location, when their scanners began to beep incessantly. "Hey! We're close!" Conner commented as Kira rolled her eyes and narrowed the scanner in on the object's location.

"It's about a meter or so that way," Kira pointed toward the north. The pair began to jog along as the scanner's beeping went from pulsing to a constant throb. "It says we're right over it!"

Conner looked down at their feet. All he saw was flat dirt, until his eyes hit the top of an object. Just between the two of them, a rock sat, buried beneath the surface all except the rounded top. Bending down, the boy in red began brushing at the rock, until a slightly familiar shell came into view. "Kira, help me dig it up," Conner commanded as the Yellow Ranger bent down with him, the two of them digging into the earth around the shell.

"Egg," Kira sighed in relief. It was nice not to have to worry about another Dino Gem, because that would mean finding another Ranger, and Kira thought wryly that six was more than enough.

"Yeah, but what is it this time?" Conner commented.

"Guess we'll find out when we get back to the lab. Come on, let's morph and then go help the others."

Nodding, Conner got into the ready position for their morph, Kira following. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!"

Seconds later, red and yellow blurs were running through the dense vegetation.

Back on Ethan and Trent's side of the forest, the putties were starting to grow in numbers. As soon as one was destroyed, two or three more would pop up in its place.

"Not good!" Ethan huffed, ducking the flying fist of one of his attackers.

"BRACHIO STAFF, ENERGY ORG! ENGAGE!" At the sound of the familiar voice, both Ethan and Trent leapt out of the way, narrowly avoiding contact with the attack they both knew could have killed them unmorphed.

"Dr. O, your timing is impeccable, but your aim sucks!" Ethan chirped as he pushed himself to his feet.

"Sorry," the Black Ranger apologized, "The Pink Ranger was always the sharp shooter of the group back in the day," Tommy joked.

Ethan and Trent glared at Tommy before nodding to one another. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!" Ethan called, moving his hands in the motion of his morphing sequence.

"WHITE RANGER, DINO POWER!" Tommy smiled as Trent was outfitted in his suit, and then joined him and Ethan back a few paces.

"Did we miss all the fun?" Conner questioned as the Red and Yellow Rangers bounded onto the scene.

"No, all you missed was Dr. O trying to fricassee Trent and me," Ethan muttered sarcastically.

"Aw, man, you mean you missed?" Conner joked, shaking his head at the Black Ranger. Both the White and Blue Rangers turned their visors at their Red leader, causing said leader to laugh. Conner knew they were glaring at him. Kira simply shook her head at her testosterone filled teammates.

"Boys, we do have a problem still," the Yellow Ranger pointed out. All four male Rangers looked to Kira and groaned.

"Kira's right, let's go," Tommy called as the five turned to take in the putties. There were several dozen of the gray entities that Tommy knew so well.

"Divide and conquer. Trent, Ethan, take the right. Kira and Conner, take the left. I'll go up the middle. Remember to hit the Z. But first, Kira, a path through, if you will."

Smiling brightly under her helmet, the Yellow Ranger stepped forward away from her teammates and released her Ptera Scream, which ripped a whole through the wall of putties. Nodding to the others as they stepped forward, Kira motioned for Conner to follow her while the others broke off into their own groups.

* * *

"Curse them!" the snake like voice hissed, watching the fight on the monitor before it. "FINISH THEM!"

Two shadowed forms bowed then disappeared in a flash of lightning.

* * *

"Were they this annoyingly strong when you first faced them?" Conner grilled Tommy as he was thrown on his back near the Black Ranger.

Tommy shook his head and blocked an incoming punch. "Annoying yes, strong not really. When we first faced them, they damn near took us out, but we got pretty good at beating them."

"Did they always multiply like this?" Kira asked in irritation before letting loose with another Ptera Scream.

"Nope. Not unless Zedd sent down more."

When a rumble of thunder split the air, the team tensed. Turning, the five Rangers got a good look at the new arrivals. "Holy sh..." Ethan started, only to be elbowed in the ribs by Trent, who shook his head at Ethan's cut-off comment.

"Rangers!" the leather clad, black haired, half cybernetic woman growled.

"Elsa!" Conner hissed, surprised to see Mesogog's former flunky, though he knew he shouldn't be. The wannabe biker chick had disappeared sometime during the confrontation with Anton at the Ranger Games Arena some months before. The other goon was unrecognizable to the teenagers, but the older member of the group recognized him without hesitation.

"Allow me to introduce my colleague," Elsa smirked. "Meet Goldar the Titan."

Four sets of eyes turned to look at the Black Ranger, who stood with his arms tensed at his sides, fists clenching. "Goldar."

"Do I know you, Black Ranger?" Goldar hissed. Elsa smirked. Goldar hadn't been enlightened on the identity of the Black Ranger.

"You should, you tried to kill me and my team enough times, Monkey-For-Brains!" Tommy tossed back, watching Goldar narrow his gaze.

"Tommy Oliver, what a pleasure," Goldar started, not surprised to see Zordon's chief warrior in yet another suit.

The Red, Yellow, Blue and White Rangers looked back and forth between the two goons and their Black Ranger. "Friend of yours, Dr. O?" Trent finally piped up.

"Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa's head general, Goldar."

"Lovely," Kira muttered.

"We want that egg, Rangers!"

"Like we'd hand it over to you, freak!" Conner shot back angrily. Kira held the egg in her subspace pocket.

"Elsa, we are being called back!" Goldar suddenly hissed out as he got a mental summons from their base.

Nodding, Elsa held her sword in front of her. "Another time, Rangers." With that, she unleashed a bolt of power that knocked the Rangers back, allowing her and Goldar as well as the rest of the putties to disappear.

"That was unexpected," Ethan, commented as he and Trent moved to help Conner and Kira to their feet. Tommy stood apart from them, staring at the spot where Goldar had been.

"Dr. O?"

"Head back to base; we have what we came for," Tommy grumbled as the five trekked back to their vehicles and then headed back to the base.


	2. Chapter 1: Complications

**Ranger Games: A Dino Thunder Wedding  
Chapter 1:** Complications  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** November 7, 2004

**Summary:** Some new complications are coming to life for our heroes, including some things none of the ever expected.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers. I also don't own the handful of songs that are appearing in this. After each song is used, I'll list whom it's by at the end of the chapter.

_"Fate brought you back to me, this time I won't let you leave. I'm gonna love you until the end." Unknown_

* * *

One very nervous bundle of energy known as the Pink Dino Thunder Ranger sat in  
her apartment, staring at the cordless telephone that rested next to her in the  
box-strewn living room. She'd gotten a call from Hayley the previous afternoon,  
but had heard nothing from the team since. 'Come on guys, give me a sign, some  
word, before I freak out and come back home early' she thought despairingly.  
She'd called Tommy's house and the Cyberspace every half hour until she'd deemed  
it too late to call. She'd gotten no real answers, only that whoever Hayley had  
left in charge at the café didn't know what was going on, where Hayley was or  
when she was coming back.

When the phone finally did ring, Kimberly jumped. Snatching the phone off the  
floor, she answered it. "Hello?"

"Well hello to you too? Expecting an important call?" Jason asked from the other  
end, making Kim sigh in disbelief. "Kimmie?"

"I'm worried about him, Jason," she started, pausing to wonder just how much she  
should tell him. She proceeded without fail, telling her big brother the full  
truth, knowing full well he'd pry it from her someway somehow. "Something  
happened yesterday, but I haven't gotten a phone call from any of them since  
Hayley called me to let me know and no one seems to know at the café where  
Hayley suddenly disappeared to."

Jason sighed. He could hear the anxiety in her voice, but also the frustration  
that he knew she was feeling at being on the opposite side of the country when  
her team possibly needed her help. "Have you tried Tommy's?"

"No answer. I've been calling there round the clock."

Now that worried Jason. It wasn't like Tommy to not answer the phone, especially  
after what had happened at the beginning of the summer. "You want me to go down  
and check on them?"

Kim blinked back the stress tears she felt welling in her eyes. "No. I'll wait  
and see if I hear from him tonight. If I don't, I'll give you a call. I'll be on  
the first available flight to Reefside or Angel Grove."

"Understood. Should I put the others on alert?"

Kim smiled. How nice it was, she thought, to have a virtual army at your  
fingertips. "No. I don't want to bug the others until I have to. Besides, Ninja  
Storm isn't that far away. They'll be the first full team that will be able to  
get there if need be."

"Yes, but they're also powerless, so be careful."

Kim laughed at Jason's tone. He'd been a Ranger team leader, for Pete's sake!  
Did he underestimate the will of a Ranger team, regardless of their status? "Not  
quite, Jase, they still have their special ninja abilities, even if they are  
very different than their Ranger ones. And you know regardless, they'd jump in  
and help if asked. Now, I'm gonna let you go, you give Kat my love, ok?"

"Check ya later, Terror."

"Love ya Rex!" Kim quipped, shutting the phone off. As soon as her connection  
with Jason was gone, she suddenly felt the weight of her separation from her  
friends and family.

She was the last to be returning home to California; the other ten members of  
the first Earth Ranger teams were all back in the state. Jason and Kat had  
purchased a house together in Angel Grove, which Kim, Trini, Aisha and Tanya  
were hoping they'd fill with children in need of spoiling in the next few years.  
Jason was working with the Angel Grove Police Department's Hostage Negotiations  
department while Kat was teaching at Angel Grove's International Dance Academy.  
Kim knew there was a wedding brewing there sometime in the near future, despite  
the pair's denials.

Rocky and Aisha were sharing an apartment near Rocky's new dojo in San Diego.  
Kim wasn't as sure where those two stood at the moment, but she knew she'd  
support any decision they'd make. Adam and Tanya had settled in Los Angeles,  
where both of them were working at Universal Studios coordinating the stunt  
shows and producing music for the attractions. Since the team had reunited, the  
two of them had gotten extremely close again. Kim had spoken with both Kat and  
Aisha over the summer, the trio speculating the seriousness of the former Black,  
Green and Yellow Rangers' involvement. They had said they were 'seeing' each  
other before the incident in June, but how serious that had been and now was had  
the girls really wondering.

Billy and Trini had, like Jason and Kat, settled back in Angel Grove. Billy had  
opened his own Computer Research and Development Company, which Trini was  
helping him with while she still stayed on the peace conference circuit, doing  
assemblies for junior high and high schools all along the west coast. They were  
slowly building a relationship after having not seen each other much over the  
years. Kim snickered at that, thinking how appropriate and right it was,  
considering she'd known back in high school that they'd had feelings for one  
another. They too were sharing a home together.

Zack was bouncing back and forth, between Los Angeles and Angel Grove, and  
working on anything he could get his hands on, particularly music for non-profit  
organizations. He talked of occasionally seeing Angela but so far nothing  
serious. Justin was in school at UCLA, studying Electrical Engineering and  
Computers. Kim knew the former blue genius would be taking after Billy before  
long.

Though the events of the beginning of the summer were long over with, Kimberly  
still occasionally felt the after-effects of it all. She and Trent spent a great  
deal of time in each other's company, talking things through about their shared  
experience, as well as a fair amount of time spent talking to Tommy about his  
experience with the whole 'Evil Ranger' ordeal.

At least once a month, Kimberly sent out emails to each member of the Ranger  
family and received replies usually from those who were in the know of each  
team's goings on. Dana or Carter were the ones from Lightspeed to inform her of  
their activities, Cassie or T.J. from Turbo 2 and Space usually gave her a reply  
on not only their team, but the Galaxy Rangers on Mirinoi as well as the  
Aquitian Rangers on Aquitar. Wes from Time Force was who she almost always heard  
from on that team, as the other four had returned to the future once more and  
Eric was, in his opinion, too busy to inform, in his words, 'nosey Pink Rangers'  
about his status. Alyssa or Max from Wild Force was whom she talked with most  
often from the Turtle Cove team. And more often than not, it was Cam from Ninja  
Storm that kept her in the know about their brothers and sister in Blue Bay  
Harbor.

This was why she had assured Jason of her success at calling for help if need  
be. The other teams were only a phone call or email away.

The phone rang a second time, jarring Kimberly from her thoughts. It was nearly  
eight o'clock, who could be calling her this late. "Hello?"

"Beautiful."

Kim cried out in surprise and relief at the sound of his voice. She'd never been  
happier to hear it. "Where in Zordon's name have you been? I've called several  
dozen times since Hayley called me yesterday."

Tommy swallowed hard on his end. He knew just by the tone of her voice that he  
was in hot water. "Dino Zord Egg situation," he started. "But there's more."

Kim stopped ranting at him to listen. "What kind of more?"

"Putties. Zedd's putties to be correct." Tommy sighed in misery when he heard  
Kimberly drop the phone to her lap. He knew that was one thing she hadn't wanted  
to face ever again.

"Are you sure?" she asked, picking the phone up and swallowing the feelings  
raging inside of her.

"More than sure, I'm positive. I fought them myself. There's more, Kim."

"What's worse than that?"

"Goldar's back, and he's working with Elsa." Tommy knew all the color had  
probably drained out of Kimberly's face. "Beautiful?"

"I'll be home in three days. I'll call you with my flight information. Until  
then, stay out of trouble. Do you understand me?"

"Kim, you don't..." he never got to finish.

"Don't you dare tell me I don't have to rush home! Goldar and Elsa are back,  
which means the team will be dealing with the possibility of more of Zedd's  
goons, not to mention whatever was left from the Mesogog incident. My apartment  
is damn near packed; I'll ship everything tomorrow. I will be home on the first  
flight out after that, do I make myself clear? I am a member of that team, I  
will be there to help take out the bad guys."

Tommy smiled; feeling like a hundred pound weight had been lifted off his chest.  
She'd be home soon and they'd be able to deal with this new turn of events  
together. "Call me."

"You bet. I'm going to go finish packing, take a shower and get some rest. I  
love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

From:   
  
  
  
September 7, 2004

Subject: Special News Bulletin

Hey guys! Don't freak, that's not my intention with this email. I just wanted to  
let all of you know what's up. Jase, Tri, Sha, Ads, could you guys let Kat,  
Billy, Rocko, and Tanya know what's up seeing as you see them more frequently  
than they check emails?

Ok, you're probably wondering why I sent this and titled it the way I did. I'm  
sending this because right now, Tommy and the Kids are a little in over their  
heads and probably won't think to keep you updated. Reefside is in major  
trouble. Again. Apparently, everyone's favorite Biker Chick is still alive. Big  
surprise there, right? NOT. That's not all.

This won't mean much to most of you, but to some it will. Apparently, while on a  
Dino Egg expedition, the team encountered, how shall I put this...Goldar,  
with Elsa, and a pack of Zedd's putties. For those of you who know exactly what  
I'm talking about, you know how bad things have just gotten. I'm leaving in two  
days, like a week ahead of schedule. I have no clue what I'm going to find when  
I get home. IF things are as bad as the tone of Tommy's voice led me to believe,  
we may need you guys to come back. I'll try to keep you posted on the situation.

Barring any unforeseen events, and this is me praying that things aren't as bad  
as I think they're going to be, I shall see you all the weekend of October 16.  
:)

May the power protect you.

Always and forever,  
Kim

* * *

"Flight 1016 from Miami has arrived!" an employee at the gate called out. A  
group of people stood, gathered together inside the terminal at Reefside  
Airport, waiting on someone special to disembark from the plane.

"I still can't believe he's not here to greet her," Conner mumbled as the others  
nodded. Standing with him were Trent, Kira, and Ethan, and farther back were  
Anton and Hayley. Tommy was nowhere in sight.

Ethan and Trent adjusted the huge welcome home banner they'd made for Kimberly  
as Kira checked her grip on the balloons. "Well, he couldn't very well tell his  
newly arrived friend that he had to bail on her five minutes into their  
conversation."

Trent shook his head. "If I was him, I would have. Kimberly's more important  
then some old girlfriend of his that wants to reminisce."

Ethan, who was more sober than was usual for him, nodded. "No doubt. I just hope  
Kim's not too terribly hurt by it."

"Hurt by what?" a voice asked, startling the four teenagers. Standing before  
them was a short brunette, dressed in a pair of black Levi's and a pink halter  
top, which a black over shirt.

"KIM!" Kimberly laughed as Conner and Kira pulled her into hugs, before Trent  
and Ethan leaned forward to do the same.

"I see Anton and Hayley, but where's Tommy?" The veteran Ranger saw the looks on  
their faces at her question, and automatically knew something was wrong. "Guys?"

"Look, there's no easy way to tell you this," Conner started, watching Kim's  
eyes suddenly tear up. "He's having lunch with a former girlfriend of his."

"Smooth move, McKnight," Hayley growled as she stepped in front of the kids to  
look at Kimberly. "He couldn't weasel his way out of it."

Numbly, Kimberly nodded. "Who is it?" she asked softly. Jason, Rocky, and Adam  
had pretty much filled her in on Tommy's dating habits after Kat, as had Hayley.

"Dr. Sarah Montgomery, PhD in Paleontology." Kim's eyes flew to Anton's face.  
Tommy was out to lunch with the woman Anton had introduced to him some years  
before, a woman he had dated, had been serious enough with to ask her to marry  
him, a woman who had turned him down, instead of being at the airport to pick  
his fiancée up.

"I see." Swallowing her hurt, Kimberly's eyes went to Hayley's. "Can I stay with  
you, at least until I call Jason to come and get me and my stuff?"

Hayley grimaced, knowing that the Black Ranger had just dug himself a hole so  
deep he'd need all his Ranger abilities to get out of. "Of course, but don't you  
want to talk to Tommy about this first?"

Kimberly shook her head. "It'd be best if I got all of my stuff out of the lair  
and to Jason's before too long." At the thought of moving to Jason and Kat's,  
Kim's eyes flew to the sparkling pink diamond on her left ring finger. She'd  
have to give it back to Tommy if things were as bad as they seemed.

"Let's go. I'm sure Kim's tired and hungry," Anton started, sighing. He knew the  
group of young teenagers were blowing the situation with Tommy out of  
proportion, he only hoped his long time friend could mend the heartbreak  
flashing in Kimberly's eyes before it was too late.

* * *

"So you're teaching High School Science? How did that happen?" Sarah questioned as  
she and Tommy sat across from each other in the lounge area of the café.

"Long story. Needless to say, after everything that's happened to me over the  
years, I felt it was time to give back, and this was the best way to do it."

It had been years since they'd seen each other. Sarah had been a research  
assistant to Anton during the year they'd spent on the island. It amazed her  
that she and Tommy could reconnect like this so quickly, but then, she mused,  
they'd had something serious when they'd been together; so serious, in fact,  
that Tommy had proposed to her, only to have her leave him, and the island,  
weeks before it exploded. "So, how about dinner and then showing me around?"

Tommy frowned. "I can't. I'm going to have to do damage control in about ten  
minutes as it is."

Sarah frowned. "Damage control?"

Tommy nodded. "I was supposed to be heading to the airport to pick someone up  
when you and I ran into each other. Trust me, I'm going to be buying flowers for  
the next six months to make up for not showing."

"I don't get it?"

"He was supposed to pick his fiancée up, but apparently, that rates pretty low  
on his priorities list." Sarah jumped in shock and Tommy hopped up from his  
spot, whirling around to face a red faced Kimberly. His heart broke in two when  
he saw that she was, and had been, crying.

"Beautiful..."

"Oh don't you dare use the b-word with me, Thomas James Oliver," Kimberly warned  
him. "I came here to inform you that I've spoke to Jason, who at this minute is  
on his way here with some of the others to get me and my things from your  
basement. I won't be in your way much longer than necessary, as I can see you've  
got so much more important things to do." With that, Kimberly spun away from  
them and followed Conner to his car.

"Oh shit," Tommy murmured, rushing after her, not bothering to greet the others  
or call out a goodbye to Sarah.

The other doctor of Paleontology looked stricken. "What just happened?"

Kira glared but answered anyway. "Kimberly just told him in no uncertain terms  
that's she leaving, less than a month before their wedding, thanks to you and  
Dr. O's stupidity. I hope you're happy." With that, the Yellow Ranger spun on  
her heel, leaving Sarah to stare at her retreating back. Ethan and Trent shot  
Sarah looks of apology before traipsing off to find Kira. Hayley and Anton were  
left to speak with Tommy's former flame.

"Sarah, don't mind the kids," Anton told her, sitting down next to her. "They  
look to Kimberly as an older sister, and Tommy's hurting her feelings like he  
did by not picking her up has them a little upset."

"I see that. Had I known he'd had something as important as that to do, I'd have  
called him later. He never mentioned having something to do."

Hayley nodded. "I believe there's more to Kim's current mood then Tommy not  
coming to get her from the airport, because I've never known her to get that  
irrational that fast. I think I'm gonna go round up the kids and find out what's  
going on." Sarah did not miss the look shared between Anton and Hayley, but the  
slender woman with burnished gold hair declined to comment.

* * *

Conner sat on the lower steps, watching as Kim began going through the boxes in  
the lair. Jason and some of the others were on their way to pick her up. Even  
though he'd only known her a short time - only through the summer - he was  
outraged at the thought of losing her. She'd become more than a mentor, than an  
idol, she'd become sister, friend, and teammate. 'Way to go, Dr. O! Even I'm not  
that lame!' Conner thought angrily.

"Conner, out!" Tommy commanded as the Red Ranger stood up, facing his black  
counter part.

The teenager just shook his head at Tommy. "You'd better find a way to fix this,  
or else the four of us aren't going to forgive you, but what's more, I don't  
think we'll ever have any faith in you again." That said, Conner strode up the  
stairs and left the two adults alone in the lair.

"Kimberly Ann Hart, sit your ass in that chair and don't you dare say anything  
until I've said my peace!" Tommy's voice boomed throughout the lab. Kimberly was  
so stunned by his tone and harshness that she sank into the nearest chair and  
stared at him, tears cascading down her cheeks. Tommy's eyes softened when they  
got a look at her face. "What's gotten into you? You didn't even let me explain  
what was going on, you simply flew off the handle."

"I'm sorry!" she sobbed, burying her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking  
with the force of her muted sobs.

"Beautiful, I was only catching up with an old friend, you didn't need to freak  
out like that," Tommy chided her, crouching down in front of her chair, his  
hands resting lightly on her thighs. "I know I should have come to get you  
myself, but I didn't think you'd freak out like this."

Kim nodded then threw herself into his arms. "I know, I'm sorry."

Tommy held her tightly, confused as hell about her sudden shift in mood.  
Something was wrong beyond basic jealousy and hurt. "How much did the others  
tell you about my dating habits?"

"Enough to know you were serious enough about her to ask her to marry you," Kim  
whimpered, rubbing her face on his chest. 'God, what is wrong with me?' she  
thought frantically. 'That was then, this is now. I know he loves me, and I know  
he wants to marry me. What the hell has gotten into me?'

Tommy swore under his breath, held her a little tighter, and started planning  
Rocky, Jason and Adam's demise. When he was about to say something to Kim, the  
forest door to the lair opened and five people strode through. Tommy glared at  
Conner, but the red dressed teenager just pointed to Hayley, who looked sick  
with worry. "What's wrong?"

"I used my portable scanner on Kimberly," Hayley started, causing the Pink  
Ranger to raise her eyes to their technical advisor. "There's a reason, a good  
reason, for you flying off the handle at the café."

Kim sarcastically laughed. "Oh yeah? I'd love to hear it."

"You're hormones levels are higher than normal."

Both Tommy and Kim watched Hayley as she moved to download the scanner's  
findings into the main computer, still not catching her point. "What's the  
cause? Her Dino Gem?"

Hayley swallowed. "No."

"Hayley, you're scaring me," Kim whimpered.

"You're pregnant."


	3. Chapter 2: Surprises

**Ranger Games: A Dino Thunder Wedding  
Chapter 2:** Surprises  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** December 6, 2004

**Summary:** Yeah, so, Kim and Tommy got quite the shock in the last chapter, now they have to deal with the shock waves from it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers. I also don't own the handful of songs that are appearing in this. After each song is used, I'll list whom it's by at the end of the chapter.

_"Sometimes I think about the first time I realized that I loved you ... it was as if my eyes took a picture at that moment and stored it in my heart. Sometimes I think about how much my life has changed because of you. I think about you and your happiness, about us and our life together, and I realize that you are as much a part of me now as the air I breathe and the dreams I have. But, from time to time, I still like to remember the first time I looked into your eyes and saw my future there." Unknown_

* * *

September 9, 2004  
3:45 P.M.

"Excuse me?" Kimberly's face burned with the blush and shock that had suddenly filled her at Hayley's words. Tommy was standing still, not breathing, as he too tried to recover from his shock.

"You're pregnant," Hayley smiled, watching the wonder filter into Kim and Tommy's eyes. "About two months. But we won't be completely sure until you go see a regular doctor. There's only so much I can do with the computers here."

"Dr. O? Kim?" Kira asked softly. The pair of elder Rangers looked pale and freaked out, but happy too.

Tommy swallowed. "Guys, I'm gonna take Kimberly upstairs, why don't you chill out here for a while." That said, Tommy lifted Kim into his arms and carried her upstairs.

* * *

3 Hours Later

The house was eerily silent as he pulled up. Conner and Trent's cars were in the driveway next to Tommy's jeep, and when he placed his hand on the hoods, he found them cool to the touch. 'Guys, what the heck is going on?' he asked silently, moving from the yard to the front door. He knocked three times, but didn't receive any answer from inside. Sighing, he took the chain he wore off, and inserted the key on it into the lock.

"Tommy? Kim? Anybody?"

"They're upstairs," a familiar female voice spoke, startling the man in Tommy's foyer.

"Kira."

"Jason." The teenager moved from the kitchen to stand in front of Jason.

"What's going on? Kim called, freaking out. I got here as fast as I could." Kira looked up at the original Red Ranger, tears brimming in her eyes. "Kira, honey, what's wrong?"

Shaking her head, the Yellow Dino Ranger wiped the tears from her eyes. "Nothing, everything, I don't even know what's going on anymore." Jason took two steps forward and enveloped her in his arms, holding her close like he had Kimberly so often in the past.

"Come on, tell Uncle Jase what's wrong." At his words, Kira couldn't help herself - she started laughing. Since the incident with Mesogog earlier in the summer, the newest Ranger team had tried to stay in contact with all of the others, only really succeeding with the original Rangers, as they were the ones Kim and Tommy spoke with most often. The younger Rangers had started calling the older ones their aunts and uncles as a joke. Jason's words brought a small measure of comfort to the trembling Yellow Dino Ranger. It was nice to laugh after the last couple hours of heaviness.

"Did Kim explain what happened earlier?" Kira asked as she nestled her head under Jason's chin.

"Conner did, as Kim was too incoherent to talk to me. I take it things are still bad?"

"No, they aren't. Something more has happened, and it explains Kim's irrational behavior."

"Oh, so Tommy wasn't being an ass?" Kira pulled back and looked up at him, her eyes flashing with a fire that reminded Jason of three other women he knew well... and all of them had been Yellow Rangers.

"Oh, no, Dr. O was an ass alright, but there's more to it then that," Kira sighed, pulling out of Jason's arms to retrieve some tissue from a box on the table in the foyer. "Dr. O and Kim are napping upstairs, the guys are downstairs with Hayley. Why don't we go down and you can hear the whole thing?" Jason nodded and followed her to the trap door that opened to the lair.

* * *

Conner, Trent and Ethan looked up and smiled when the burly ex-Ranger descended the steps with Kira. They gulped when they saw the intense look on Jason's face. "Well, looks like the cavalry has arrived," Conner chirped, quickly shutting his mouth when Jason shot him a glare that could have melted steel.

"What the hell is going on?" Jason demanded, watching as Hayley swung her chair around to join the discussion.

"Sit down, this could take a while," Ethan gestured to the empty chair next to Hayley while the four teenagers got comfortable.

"Ok, so it goes something like this," Conner started, watching Jason's attention shift to him.

An hour later, Jason sat there, shaking his head. "God, can't those two ever get it right?" he muttered to himself.

"Pregnant? Kimmie's gonna have a baby. Oh boy."

"Or girl." All eyes turned to Conner. The Red Dino Ranger threw his hands up in self-defense.

"Hayley?" a soft voice called from the top of the stairs, quieting the group.

"Down here, Kim!" Hayley called back, turning from the discussion to face the computer again. She had a ton of work to do now that Kimberly had returned to Reefside.

Soft thumps announced Kimberly's arrival in the lair. The four teenagers smiled at her when her face took on a surprised and happy look at the sight of Jason's form in the seat next to Hayley. "Big Brother."

"Mommy-to-be," Jason muttered, pulling her onto his lap when she was within grabbing distance. "Are you alright? I don't have to go kick Mr. Greatest-Ranger-Ever's ass do I? Or should I just wait for Billy and Zack, and then do it?"

Kim giggled. "No, things are ok. We've worked it out. Sorry I didn't call you sooner to save you the trip."

Jason waved her words off. "I'd have come down here whether you'd called me the second time or not. You know I can't stand it when you're hurting. So, how far along?"

Smiling, Kim looked over Jason's shoulder at what Hayley was doing. "Two months according to our resident technical advisor.I'm going to make an appointment to go see Dr. Austin when I get up in the morning."

Jason nodded. Dr. Austin was a family friend of the Hart's and had been Kim's doctor in high school. "She's still in Angel Grove, isn't she?" Jason asked softly.

"No. She's in Mariner Bay for the remainder of the year." Eyebrows shot up at that. Mariner Bay was the home of the

Lightspeed Rangers.

"Uh huh. Gonna stop and have a little chat with certain people when you're there?"

Kim blushed, then smacked Jason's arm. "It's been a while since we saw them, I just might make a call to Dana and Kelsey and see if they want to meet me for lunch."

Hayley turned just then. "Kimberly, isn't Dana a doctor?" Kim nodded, allowing Hayley to continue. "You may want to talk to her, instead of this Dr. Austin, about your pregnancy. Dana knows that your physiology is a little messed up thanks to your Ranger powers, so it won't raise any suspicions."

Kim looked taken a back for a moment before she nodded; Hayley was making an excellent point. "You've got a point. Guess I'm calling Dana in the morning."

"It's a good thing you and Dr. O are getting married in a few weeks," Conner started, all eyes turning toward him.

"Otherwise you'd have to walk down the aisle with a big belly or wait until the kid was born."

"Conner," Ethan shook his head at his Red counterpart.

"What?"

"You're timing sucks, Bro," Trent muttered, Kira and Ethan nodding in agreement. The three adults merely rolled their eyes at the teenagers.

* * *

When Tommy finally woke up from his nap, he found his fiancée had disappeared from their room. Stretching, he changed into a pair of black sweats and a white tank top before padding down the stairs to find Kimberly.She wasn't in the lab, nor was she in the den. The next logical place for him to look was the kitchen. Walking through the door, Tommy could smell pizza. Grabbing a plate, he snatched three slices out of one of the boxes, grabbed a can of Pepsi out of the fridge and moved to the living room. He stopped cold just in the doorway.

Hayley was in one of the recliners, her feet up, a plate of pizza and a Diet Pepsi in her hand. Kim, Kira and Conner sat on the couch, each with a plate of pizza and a beverage of their choice in their laps - Pepsis for the kids and a glass of milk for Kim. Trent was in the other recliner, a plate sitting on the coffee table next to him with his can of Mountain Dew, and Ethan was sprawled on the floor in front of the television with Jason. Two empty plates, a can of Pepsi and a can of Mountain Dew were sitting in front of the two engrossed Rangers.

"I see how it is," Tommy grumbled. "Eat without me, why don't you." The four teenagers and Hayley looked up, momentary surprise lighting their features. The five of them had never seen Tommy in anything but work clothes - khakis, a dress shirt and tie or a black coverall suit when he was working on their Zords or other equipment. Jason and Kimberly merely smiled, having seen this side of Tommy plenty of times before.

"Don't say we didn't try, cause both Jase and I spent twenty minutes trying to get your booty up from the bed. You were so zoned I thought you were dead," Kimberly muttered as he plopped down on the couch next to her, mirroring Conner's position next to Kira. Tommy caught Kim's eyes, nodding ever so slightly at the Yellow and Red Rangers. "I know," Kim whispered softly to him.

"So, Bro, when'd you get here?" Tommy started in on Jason as he bit into the slice of meat lover's pizza he'd picked up from his plate.

"Oh, I don't know, a couple of hours ago. I'm crashing here, then heading back home tomorrow now that I know the world isn't ending," Jason shot back. He watched Tommy flinch, letting a satisfied smile creep onto his face. "You're lucky I couldn't get a hold of Rocky and Adam, or Billy and Zack. We'd have kicked your ass first and asked question later, you know that, right?"

Tommy nodded. The other guys, especially Jason, Zack and Billy, were over protective of the girls, all of the girls, whether they were dating them or considered them sisters. "Hayley, have you finished the modifications?" Tommy asked.

Hayley smiled and nodded. "I modified Kimberly's suit, and made her a weapon. I'm working on converting one of the spare bikes into her vehicle, and I think that Dino Zord egg, with a burst of energy from Kim, should awaken to be her Zord." As Hayley ticked off each thing, Tommy smiled. "Oh, and there's one other thing. I think I have a test to help find out what her power is, but I want to wait until this weekend when we don't have to worry about the kids having to be home by such and such a time. I'm gonna need their help."

"Cool."

* * *

"You're going to be a father," Jason muttered as he and Tommy sat down on the steps to the front porch. The kids had just left and Hayley had dragged Kimberly downstairs to start working on something, leaving the pair of them to sit and talk.

"Tell me about it. You should have seen my face when Hayley told us," Tommy shot back.

Jason chuckled. "Probably was the same look you had on your face the first time you saw Kimberly in bikini."

"Nope, this was better, believe me. Not that I didn't enjoy seeing Kim in a skimpy bathing suit, but this tops all of that. Jason, do you realize, this time last year, I was just training the kids to use their powers, I hadn't spoken to any of you in nearly a year, and I hadn't seen or spoken to Kimberly since Murianthias?" Tommy asked as he took a sip from his bottle of water. "Here I am a year later, about to be married, starting my second year as a teacher, I'm still training a new generation of Rangers, and added onto all of that, I'm about to have a child with the love of my life. What the hell happened?"

The original Red Ranger simply shook his head. "Bro, life happened, that's what. I know one thing, you're a helluva lot happier now then you were at the beginning of the summer."

Tommy grinned and laughed at that. "No doubt."

"You gonna be okay with all of this?" Jason asked suddenly, knowing how such drastic changes seemed to affect his friend.

Nodding, Tommy took a swallow from his water. "It's not like any of the changes I've gone through this summer were bad. I've got everything I've wanted since I laid eyes on her, since I met you and the gang. I'm happy with my life."

Jason could only smile. He knew Tommy was telling him the truth, as the haunted look that had been in Tommy's eyes for so long seemed to have lifted somewhat. "So what about Goldar and Elsa?"

A painful sigh was heard as the Black Dino Ranger got up from his seat and started pacing. "I don't know what the hell's going on there, Jason. I thought Goldar was destroyed during the Countdown, that's what Trey and the Space Rangers told me."

"Someone must have brought him back."

"There's more than that. You know if Goldar, of all people, survived the Countdown, then more than likely so did certain other evil alien beings I'd rather not deal with." Tommy spun around to face his best friend, noting the pensive look on Jason's face.

Shaking his head, Jason stood. "You don't know that, not for sure anyway. Don't start jumping to conclusions until you get all the facts."

* * *

"Well?" Kim asked as Hayley handed her the Pink Ranger morpher. The pair had bounded down to the lair when the kids had left and Tommy and Jason had gone off to talk.

"Done. Go ahead and try it out," Hayley said, turning back to the computer to monitor Kimberly's vitals. When a few minutes passed and Kim remained silent, Hayley turned back around. "What's wrong?"

"From what I've heard, the morphing sequence is different then when I was first a Ranger," Kim started, looking slightly disturbed. "I've never seen the others morph before, I don't know what to do."

Hayley smiled. "Well, you've got two choices," the red haired genius started. "Trent does 'White Ranger, Dino Power' and Tommy and the others do 'Dino Thunder, Power Up' with the kids adding a 'Ha' to the end of theirs, don't ask me why." Kim cracked up laughing at that. "So the choice is yours."

Kimberly nodded. As soon as Hayley had finished, she'd decided exactly how she was going to do this. 'Might as well stick with my partner in crime on this one' she thought with a wry smile. "Pink Ranger, Dino Power!" Kim called, her arms and hands moving of their own accord as she called the Pink Dino powers to her. Her morphing moves were almost exactly like Trent's, except for where the White Ranger was spun around, the Pink Ranger performed a back handspring.

"Nice," Hayley called as Kimberly unlatched her helmet so she could look down at her suit without the interference of her visor.

"It's different then it was before," Kim started, her mind going over how the suit had originally looked - pink for the majority with black triangles and a black Dino Thunder symbol on the chest - now it was much like Tommy's, except pink where his was black and gold where her original had been black.

Hayley laughed. "I made you look a little more like Tommy. Trent's suit is unique to him, and the original three teens have their similar uniforms, so I figured you and Tommy would be more comfortable if your suit looked more like his to set the pair of you apart."

Hayley and Kimberly both let their attention go to the computer screen. On it was a large, pink and gold dinosaur. "What is that?"

"That, is the Pink Seizmo Zord," Hayley proudly spoke, laughing when Kim gaped at it. "He's fashioned after the Seizmosaurs, which was one of the largest land dinosaurs of its time, spanning one hundred to one hundred and fifty feet in length and several hundred tons."

"Doesn't look too agile," Kim murmured, suddenly feeling the ache of what this first ground zord of her career would bring. As a Ranger, she always had the aerial zords, now she was stuck on the ground.

"I know it's not aerial, but it's the best we could come up with, considering," Hayley softly spoke. She could tell Kim was aching for a flying zord, but Kira and Trent had the only two flying zords they were aware of.

"I'm ok with this, really, I am. Besides, I don't have much of choice, now do I?" Kim impishly asked, causing Hayley to laugh.

"You'll get a kick out of this though," Hayley told her, then flipped a switch on the consol of the computer. Instantly, Kim watched her zord perform a morphing sequence into a MegaZord.

"What the...?"

"Allow me to introduce you to the Seizmo MegaZord."

"I get my own MegaZord?"

Laughter suddenly ensued as the two girls turned to stare at Tommy and Jason. "Looks like all those solo missions letting you pilot the MegaZords are gonna come in handy, huh?"

"This is trippy!" Kim giggled.

"Well, you and Trent are the only ones who have their own MegaZords until we get the Triassic Rover and the Shield of Triumph working," Hayley told Kim. "Unfortunately, Conner's just not ready for those yet."

"Well, its official," Tommy started, causing the three to look at him as he turned to smile at Kim. "Welcome back, Beautiful."

* * *

Tommy lay on his side, his right arm tucked under his pillow, his left secured around Kimberly's waist. They'd been in bed for hours, but he'd been unable to sleep because his mind kept going every little detail about her. Her hair smelled faintly of strawberries and vanilla, and was pulled back into a ponytail. Her skin was smooth and smelled of peach lotion. The moonlight shone brightly through the window, illuminating her serene face, relaxed in sleep. Kim was on her back, face turned toward Tommy. Her chest rose and fell gently with her breathing. Carefully, so as not to disturb her, Tommy let his fingertips glide across the skin of her stomach, which was exposed thanks to the very skimpy tank top she was wearing that had rode up to just under her breasts.

It amazed him now, just as strongly as it had hours before, to know that though Kimberly's stomach was flat, firm, and smooth, soon it would be rounding and swelling with the life they had made together. 'A baby' Tommy thought, the goofiest of expressions crossing his features. 'I am so lucky. I've got everything I've ever wanted' he smiled to himself, reaching up to brush some wayward bangs from her face.

"You're staring," Kimberly murmured, rolling onto her side to fully face him, sliding her arm around his waist and scooting close to him before she settled back down.

Tommy chuckled softly. "Sorry. I just can't help it, feels like I'm dreaming."

Kimberly smiled serenely at that, leaning forward to peck a kiss to his bare chest, directly above his heart. "If you're dreaming, then so am I."

"I'm scared, Beautiful," Tommy confessed, watching as Kim tilted her head up so that their eyes met. He saw his own emotions reflected back at him, but what's more, he saw an acceptance in Kim's brown eyes, coupled with her love, which took his breath away.

"So am I, but I know as long as we're together, there's nothing we can't overcome." Tommy breathed a sigh of relief; she was right, just like always. As long as they were together, they'd get through anything, including parenthood.

* * *

September 10, 2004  
10:30 A.M.

"Dr. Mitchell's office. How may I help you?" the secretary asked as she picked up the phone.

"Yes, this is Kimberly Hart. May I speak to Dr. Mitchell please?"

"I'm afraid she's with a patient right now, can I take a message?"

"Will you please have her call Dr. Tommy Oliver's house? She has the number, and please tell her it's important."

"Will do, Ms. Hart." Just as the secretary hung the phone up, Dana walked out of the exam room she'd been in. "Dr. Mitchell?"

Turning, Dana looked at her secretary and smiled. "Yes Keri?"

"You just had a phone call, from a Kimberly Hart," Keri started, watching her boss go pale. "She said to have you call her at Dr. Tommy Oliver's house and that it's important."

"Hold all my calls and have Luann see to the patients, I need make that call immediately." Before Keri could respond, Dana was rushing down the hallway at breakneck speed.

When she was in her office, Dana locked the door and sat down at her desk. Taking a deep breath, she pulled out her address book, looked up Tommy's phone number and dialed. Two rings later, she got a response. "Oliver residence. Kimberly speaking."

"What's wrong?"

Kim laughed on the other end. "Dana, chill, it's not that kind of emergency."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Dana sat back in her chair. "Then what gives? You just about gave me a heart attack."

"I'm in need of your services."

"Huh?" Dana asked, sitting up. Then it hit her. "You're pregnant?"

"According to Hayley's scan, about two months along. I need a doctor I can trust won't ask questions about what my powers have done to my body, or about the Dino Gem I'm currently carrying. Think you can help me out?"

"Absolutely. Get your butt here first thing Monday morning, do you understand? And have you told anyone yet?" Dana heard Kim laugh on the other end as a silly smile spread across her own face.

"You, Hayley, the kids, Jason and, of course, Tommy. I wanted to see a doctor first before I told everyone else."

Shaking her head, Dana looked up at the ceiling. "Then I guess it's a good thing you're only a few weeks away from getting married, huh?"

"Now you sound like Conner."

"Gee, thanks."

* * *

September 11, 2004  
3:15 P.M.

"Are we ready for this?" Hayley asked the next afternoon as Tommy, Kimberly, Conner, Kira, Ethan and Trent flitted around the lair. Though the air was filled with excitement, it was also tempered by the memories that the day brought. Tommy and Kim both felt the team needed to touch base with the other people that shared the legacy of protecting the world on this day of all days.

"We're all set," Tommy grinned, nodding as Hayley hit a few keys on the console in front of him. Instantly, the main screens of the computer, as well as several other auxiliary screens, turned on, revealing some very anxious people.

"Alright, it's role call time," Hayley laughed as the kids and Kim stood behind her and Tommy's chairs.

"This is Ninja Storm, checking in," Cam grinned.

"Wild Force here," Alyssa smiled.

Wes and Eric laughed and waved. "Time Force's Silver Guardians are present and accounted for."

"Lightspeed Rescue, online," Kelsey giggled as the Lightspeed Rangers appeared.

"Lost Galaxy reads you loud and clear," Kendrix smiled.

"You've reached the Turbo 2 and Space Rangers," Zhane called out.

"Mighty Morphin', Zeo and Turbo 1 present."

A round of cheers went up in the Dino Thunder lair. "Nice job, Hayley!" Ethan laughed.

"Thank Billy, Cam, Kai, Cassie, Wes, Chad, Max, and of course our very friendly neighborhood aliens, the Aquitian team as well. They helped me set this up."

"Guys, just so you know, the Aquitian Rangers have been brought up to speed by Andros and Billy," Tommy informed the others, watching the teams nod. "First of all, now that everyone's online, Kimberly and I have something we'd like to announce."

Kim rolled her eyes and watched Dana frown. "Kim, I thought you were gonna wait until after Monday?"

"Dana, I was, but Mr. Greatest-Ranger-Ever had other ideas." At her comment, Tommy mock glared then pouted.

"You are such a baby, T-man!" Zack laughed from the end where ten of the original twelve waited. "What's going on, Sis?"

"Well, not only will Tommy and I be celebrating our wedding, we'll be celebrating the pending birth of the first ever Ranger baby."

"What?" a chorus of voices thundered across the video link.

"I'm pregnant."


	4. Chapter 3: Testing The Waters

**Ranger Games: A Dino Thunder Wedding**  
**Chapter 3:** Testing The Waters  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** March 16, 2005

**Summary: **Just when Tommy and Kim thought things were starting to go right, the new threat takes a turn for the worst. During this, the love triangle between Trent, Kira and Conner heats up, causing tension between the members of the DT team. And to top it all off, another surprise is in store for Tommy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers. I also don't own the handful of songs that are appearing in this. After each song is used, I'll list whom it's by at the end of the chapter.

_"Who would have ever thought we would find each other again? I did. I always did. It used to be a dream, but now you're here. Right here beside me." Unknown_

**P.s. - Ghostwriter I put something in here just for you :)**

**

* * *

**Monday  
September 12, 2004  
11:30 A.M. 

"Well?"

Dana laughed as she looked at the pair sitting in her office. Kimberly appeared calm, though her foot bouncing lightly told Dana that she wasn't without nerves over the exam. Tommy on the other hand, kept shifting his position in his chair, his nerves clearly showing.

"Relax," Dana muttered to Tommy, who smiled sheepishly. "Everything's fine. The baby's heartbeat is strong. It'll be another month or so before we can see about finding out the sex. I've got a list of do's and don'ts for you to follow, Kim, and I want you to get these prescriptions filled. They're prenatal vitamins that you're going to need to take, especially since we have no idea how your Ranger powers will effect the baby."

Tommy shook his head while Kim smiled. "Thanks Dana. Anything else?"

"I'd suggest not using your Ranger powers unless you absolutely have to."

"But..." Kim started to argue then was shut right up when both Tommy and Dana glared at her.

"Kimberly, you're the first of us to become pregnant, we have no clue what having active powers is going to do to your child."

Kim swallowed hard. "Should I relinquish my Dino Gem?" Kimberly asked in all seriousness. Dana looked surprised that the original Pink Ranger would even consider that, but Tommy didn't.

"You can't," Tommy started, watching the two women look at him in confusion. "What I mean is, you can't give your Dino Gem to someone else, it's already bonded to you. The only way to get rid of it is for it to lose its power or for you to die."

Dana blinked. "Well, that certainly narrows down your options, doesn't it?" Kim shared a look with her fellow Pink Ranger. "I expect to see you back here in four weeks. And no Ranger activity unless it can't be helped, do I make myself clear?" Kim nodded, and so did Tommy, before the pair stood up to give Dana a hug. The former Pink Lightspeed Ranger breathed a sigh of relief as she flopped back into her chair once they were out of the room. Smiling, she leaned forward and picked up the phone. Her fingers flew over the number that she knew by heart. Waiting with baited breath, Dana heard the three rings and then the familiar voice.

"Grayson residence, Carter speaking."

"Hi sweetheart," Dana laughed.

"Hi. What's up?" Carter asked as he went about his chores in the kitchen while he talked on the cordless.

"Tommy and Kim were just here," Dana started, listening to Carter cease his movement.

"Alright Dr. Mitchell, what's the 4-1-1 on the legendary Ranger couple?" Carter joked as Dana sat back in her chair.

"While doctor client privilege prevents me from discussing it in detail," Dana told him, smiling. "Being one of their friends and successors allows me to report, oh Red leader, that everything's a-okay. Kim's supposed to be coming back here a few days before the wedding so I can get a look at her before she and Tommy go traipsing off on their honeymoon."

Carter sighed in relief. The entire Ranger family, as it were, was on full alert now that Tommy and Kimberly's secret was out. None of them knew what to expect, especially with the new threat to Reefside and the Dino Thunder Rangers. "That's excellent news. Shall I be expecting you for dinner?"

"Yep. I'm out of here at seven."

"Good, I'll see you then."

* * *

The ride back to Reefside was long, but not as long as it had seemed mere hours before. Tommy's eyes drifted every once in a while to the woman asleep in the seat next to him. Kimberly's head was resting on the back of her seat, her face turned toward him, as she slept soundly, something Tommy noticed she hadn't been doing much of the last couple of days. The stress from their enemies, moving, mentoring the kids, and now her pregnancy, had made her restless and unable to sleep. 

About an hour from home, the Black Dino Thunder Ranger found his stomach protesting not having anything to eat since much earlier in the day. At the first off-ramp, Tommy pulled into a restaurant for lunch. "Beautiful?" Tommy asked softly, letting his knuckles graze her cheek.

"Hmm?" Kimberly's soft, sleepy voice responded as she stretched and sat up. "Where are we?"

"About an hour from home. Hungry?" Tommy asked, laughing when her eyes lit up.

"Food? Are you kidding, I'm starving!" she laughed.

"If I didn't know you were pregnant, I'd swear you were turning into Rocky." Tommy ducked out his door when Kimberly swung her hand up to cuff him upside the head. Arms folded across her chest, Kimberly glared at him as he walked around the jeep and opened her door. "Come on, Beautiful, you're not the only one who's hungry."

Smiling, Kim nodded and let Tommy help her out of the jeep. Lunch progressed without much incident. The two of them amicably argued about Kimberly's choice for lunch - a double cheeseburger, chili cheese fries, and the biggest chocolate shake either of them had ever seen - they discussed changing the guest room at home into a nursery, and went over plans for the wedding.

"I can't wait to get home," Kim muttered as Tommy helped her into the jeep. "I'm sorry you had to use one of your sick days to go with me."

Tommy silenced her with a glare. "I'm not. You didn't exactly get into your condition on your own, now did you?" When Kimberly flushed and shook her head, he continued. "Besides, I wouldn't have missed you first appointment, just like I'm not going to miss any of your other appointments, for anything in the world."

Kimberly's throat closed with emotion. He looked so fierce just then - like she'd only seen on the battlefield - when he talked about being there for her during her pregnancy. "I love you," she whispered, causing Tommy to look at her with soft eyes.

"I love you, too," he murmured, leaning over and kissing her. Just as he pulled back, horrified screams brought reality crashing in on them. Both elder Rangers snapped their heads toward the commotion, and watched one of their worst nightmares step into view. "Goldar."

Kimberly swallowed nervously, her hands automatically lowering to cover her still flat stomach. "Tommy, I think this constitutes an emergency situation," she muttered.

Tommy's eyes darkened. Around Goldar was a platoon of Putties and Tyranno-drones, and coming into view was Elsa. "Shit." Kimberly looked up at him, watched the resignation seep into his taunt face. "Do not even think of taking any chances, do you understand me?"

Kim smiled brightly. "Have I ever not followed an order, oh fearless leader?" Tommy's look told her now was not the time for teasing. "Same goes, got it? I'd like our child to have a father when he or she makes their appearance in the world." Tommy nodded and the two climbed out of the jeep, racing over to stand before their foes.

"Just the two Rangers we were looking for," Goldar barked.

"Do you never learn, monkey-for-brains?" Kimberly shot back, glaring at him.

"Surrender now and our Lords will let you live," Elsa demanded.

Tommy looked at Kimberly and chuckled. "You wanna do the honors?" he asked.

"No Baby, go right ahead," Kimberly, laughed back.

"We'll surrender when Hell freezes over, until then," Tommy started, bringing his wrist up, just as Kim did. Cautiously, he looked around the parking lot and noticed that it was vacant. That was a good sign. "Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"Pink Ranger, Dino Power!"

Goldar and Elsa sneered and narrowed their gazes on the two Rangers before them. "She's mine."

"I've been waiting years to destroy Zordon's chief do-gooder," Goldar shot back as he and his battle partner advanced on their enemies. "Prepare to die, Black Ranger!"

"Like I haven't heard that line out of your mouth before!" Tommy snarled, pulling his Brachio Staff out and using it to parry the thrusts of Goldar's sword.

While the two males went head to head, Kimberly found herself facing Elsa. 'Just because you haven't been a Ranger in nearly a decade doesn't mean you didn't retain everything the others taught you' Kim chided herself as she felt the familiar nervousness ball in her stomach. She couldn't ever remember a battle during her original Ranger days when she'd been calm; nerves were all apart of the package. "Ready to die, Pink Ranger?"

"Not anymore than you're ready to stop looking like a wannabe leather commercial!" Kim griped.

"You will not live to see another day!" Elsa roared, charging Kimberly, her sword drawn and shooting sparks of green light.

"Seizmo Bow!" Kim cried out, the new weapon Hayley had created for her forming in her hand. The weight and feel of the weapon was familiar to her, as Hayley had consulted with Billy and Trini about the specifications for her original Power Bow. An arrow appeared magically, which Kimberly launched at Elsa just when the black clad woman was within distance. Instincts that had been honed over the course of three years kicked in, in an instant, allowing Kimberly to continue to shoot arrow after arrow until Elsa had backed off from attacking.

'Let's see how she deals with this' Elsa thought wickedly, closing her eyes and charging her sword. The Pink Dino Thunder Ranger saw what was happening and began back-pedaling to avoid contact with Elsa's sword. When the evil henchman's eyes opened, she lashed out with her sword, the energy beam nailing the startled Pink Ranger - right in the stomach.

Kimberly felt her world tilt as her hands automatically went to her stomach. She heard Elsa laughing, Goldar shouting barbs, and vaguely she heard Tommy cry out her name when she sunk to her knees.

"Z-Rex Blaster!" Kimberly managed to regain her senses for a moment, just in time to see the four teenage Rangers nail Elsa and Goldar with a blast from their combined weapons.

"This isn't finished Rangers!" Goldar hissed as he, Elsa, and the Putties and Tyranno-drones disappeared.

The Yellow Ranger was the first person to reach the Pink Ranger. Kira threw her arms around Kimberly, guiding her to the asphalt, coaxing her to sit down. "Kim?" Kira croaked, her hands automatically going to Kimberly's stomach where a patch of the pink spandex suit was burnt black and still smoking from the impact of Elsa's sword.

"Beautiful!" Tommy cried out, rushing to his fiancée's side, scooping her into his arms. "Kimberly?"

The sound of his voice saying her name snapped Kim from her daze. "I...I'm fine. She just caught me by surprise."

"How's your stomach?" Conner asked impulsively, crouching next to his elder teammate. He and the others had arrived just in time to see Kimberly take a blow to the stomach. He knew, with sickening dread, that the force of the blast could have injured - and dare he say it - killed the unborn child that lay nestled in Kimberly's body, let alone have killed Kimberly, morphed or not.

"It's fine. I don't even hurt," Kim gasped.

"We'll let Hayley be the judge of that when we get home," Tommy growled, scooping Kim off the ground. "Let's power down and get out of here." The six looked around to make sure the parking lot was still deserted before they powered down.

"How'd you guys get here when we're an hour from home and you should be in school?" Kimberly demanded as the three teenage boys hopped into the backseat of the jeep and Kira squished into the front seat with Kimberly.

"Half day at school and we were at Northside High for Conner's soccer game, which is only like five miles from here," Kira supplied as Tommy headed for Northside High School so the kids could retrieve Conner's car.

"Hayley let us know what was up, so we decided to drop in and see if you needed some backup. Guess we timed it just right, didn't we?" Conner asked as Kim nodded.

"Thanks for saving my ass," she giggled. The others laughed, figuring if she was making jokes then she was feeling ok.

"We'll see you at home," Tommy spoke, revving the jeep's motor. "I want to get her back soon so Hayley can take a look at her." The four younger Rangers waved as their older counterparts pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

4:30 P.M. 

"I got here as soon as I could," Hayley breathed as she rushed into the lair through the forest entrance. She'd monitored the situation from the cafe, but had been called to run her business during the worst of the incident. "Trent called and told me what happened, are you ok?" Hayley asked Kim.

Kimberly nodded. "I'm fine. Tommy's a little freaked."

"And your Ranger suit withstood the attack?" Hayley asked as she motioned for Kimberly to step into the body scanner. Kimberly rolled her eyes as Tommy helped her move across the room - she was a little stiff, but other than that, she felt fine.

"I had a major black spot on my suit, but other than that, I'm ok. What are you doing?" Kimberly asked as Hayley smiled.

"This scanner is hooked up to the main frame, which means I can transmit the data to my fellow geniuses." Hayley smiled as Kim rolled her eyes. "Billy, Andros, Cam, Kendrix, Cestro, Max, and Dana will receive the information, look it over, and we'll get together online tonight and discuss our findings."

Kim laughed. "Oh great, so I'm a guinea pig now, is that what you're telling me?"

"Shush and let Hayley do what she needs to," Tommy commanded softly, watching Kimberly roll her eyes at him.

"Just hold real still, Kim, and it'll be over in a minute."

When the scanner began to beep, announcing that it was loading the results into the computer, Hayley allowed Kimberly out of the device. "Go upstairs, lay down, and get some rest. I'll call Billy immediately."

Kim sighed. "Hayley, tell him not to worry Trini or the others, please, at least until we know something." Hayley nodded her agreement as she moved to the main computer. Tommy motioned for Kimberly to head for the stairs, which the Pink Ranger did reluctantly.

* * *

"So did you guys finally figure out what Kimberly's new powers were?" Jason asked as he, Zack, Trini and Billy spoke with Hayley and Tommy via the video link between Angel Grove and Reefside. 

Hayley smiled. "Yep. She's partially telekinetic and she's partially able to do astral projections."

"Explain that to me, please," Zack grumbled, once again feeling like he was sixteen and clueless to the scientific meaning of the geniuses around him.

"What Hayley means is that Kim can move things with her mind, like Andros can, and she can project images, more than likely her own image, to one place while she's in another; like she did in Tommy's dream that night at the arena," Trini supplied as Zack nodded with a better understanding.

Billy smiled. "Do I even want to ask what kind of tests you put her through?"

"I had her concentrate on the Pink Dino Gem, her powers did the rest," Hayley laughed. "The fact that she scared the wits out of Ethan, Trent and Conner and lifted Kira a foot off the ground cemented what we'd already learned about her powers."

The other original Rangers laughed while Hayley and Tommy grinned. "Bro, how you holdin' up?" Jason finally asked Tommy directly, having seen and sensed the toll the events of the afternoon were taking on his best friend.

Tommy sighed then frowned. "Ok, I guess. I'm worried about her. Part of me wants her to sit this new fight out but I know better. Number one, she'd never go for it and number two she'd argue with me until she was blue in the face about her being able to take care of herself. Besides, if she's with me, I can keep a better eye on her, especially since Goldar use to love singling her out and now so is Elsa."

"You need us, give a call. We'll drop what we're doing," Trini told her former fearless leader. When she saw Tommy was about to protest, she started in on him. "Don't give me that, Thomas James, she's just as much our teammate and friend as she is yours and the kids'. We will be there to help, we aren't totally helpless these days."

Tommy nodded and attempted to smile for Trini. "Tri, you're the best, you know that?"

"Yep. Now why don't you go up and look in on Kim while Billy and Hayley and I go over these test results with the others." Tommy waved and then turned to head up the stairs.

* * *

11:30 P.M. 

Tommy opened the door to the bedroom slowly, not wanting to disturb or scare his fiancée. He smiled when he found her curled into a ball on the bed, a familiar stuffed animal tucked securely in her arms, pressed against her chest with her chin curving around it's head. 'The white falcon Aisha bought her for Christmas' Tommy chuckled to himself. Aisha had bought them all stuffed animals for Christmas that year - a set of six animals each, which had surprisingly resembled their animal spirits. Tommy knew that Kimberly had slept with the falcon almost as much as she had with the dragon he'd gotten her at the AGH Fall Festival when they'd first started dating and with the bear he'd given her when she was in the hospital.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Tommy quickly donned his pajamas, climbing onto the bed next to Kimberly. "What did Hayley find?" Kim's sleep filled voice asked softly.

"Nothing yet. She's downstairs talking to Billy and Trini right now. Go back to sleep." Carefully, Tommy maneuvered his arms around her, his right hand coming to rest on her tummy.

"We're fine, promise," Kim giggled then yawned. "Can I curl up next to you?"

Tommy smiled. "Always. Come here." With that, Tommy pulled her into his side, his eyes shutting as his world settled back into place.

* * *

The Ford Residence  
11:45 P.M. 

Kira and Trent sat side by side on the front steps of Kira's house after coming back from studying at Conner's. "You're awfully quiet tonight," Trent started, nudging Kira's leg with his own. Kira sighed and looked at him through the corner of her eye.

"Can we talk?"

Trent nodded. "Gotta make it quick, as I have to be home soon." Trent noticed the seriousness of Kira's mood and had to wonder about it. They'd been casually dating since he and Kim had joined the team, but they hadn't gotten very serious. However, Trent knew the young woman beside him well enough to know when something was bothering her. "Kira, what is it?"

"I don't think this is working," she murmured softly, turning pleading brown eyes to him. Trent felt a sharp stab of pain, but it passed quickly. Deep down, he'd known that something hadn't been quite right for a few weeks, now he knew what it was.

"Might I ask why you think that?"

Kira swallowed and stood to pace in front of him. "I like you, I really do, but it's not the same as it was at the beginning of the summer. I love spending time with you, but I get the same feeling around you that I do around Ethan."

The White Dino Ranger raised an eyebrow, noting silently that Conner's name hadn't come from her lips along with Ethan's. "It's Conner, isn't it?"

For the first time since he'd met her, Trent watched the 'Deer in the headlights' look seep into her eyes. "Is it that obvious?"

Trent shook his head. "Not really. If you'd said his name with Ethan's a second ago, I'd have thought nothing of it, but since you didn't..."

"I'm sorry..." Trent raised a hand to her lips as he stood in front of her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, you're just following your heart," he told her, all the while feeling his own start to break. "If you think Conner's the one, then go for it. Just know that no matter what, I'm here for you."

"Trent." Smiling, Trent pulled Kira into his arms for a hug.

"Go inside Kira, I'll wait until you're in before I leave."

"Thank you." With that, Kira left his arms and bounded into her house.

Trent watched her go, feeling the pressure in his chest as he'd never felt it before. "No matter what, Kira Ford, I'll always love you." Turning, the White Ranger moved to his car and headed for home.

* * *

Tuesday  
September 13, 2004  
3:15 P.M.  
Dr. Oliver's House 

Kimberly silenly watched the four teens trudge into the lair underneath Tommy's house. Trent looked out of it, almost dazed. Kira was extra quiet, not even giving her usual greeting to Kim, but merely a nod of her head saying she recognized that the Pink Dino Ranger was even there. Conner seemed absorbed in his soccer ball, leaving Ethan the most alert of the four. "Ethan, can I talk to you in private?" Kim asked and walked toward the stairs, the younger Ranger following her.

"What's up Kim?" Ethan asked as the pair entered the den.

"What's going on with them?" she prodded, watching Ethan roll his eyes.

"With Conner, he's being oblivious like normal. With Kira, I think she's feeling guilty and unsure of herself and with Trent I think heartbreak about sums it up."

Kim appeared confused, her facial expression pushing the Blue Ranger to continue. "Kira broke up with Trent last night because she has feelings for Conner, at least that's what I've gotten out of Trent. So far, Kira hasn't said but five words to any of us all day unless she absolutely had to and Conner being the dumb jock that he is, hasn't noticed anything weird is going on."

The Pink Ranger slowly nodded her head, an idea forming in her mind. "Go downstairs and tell Kira I'd like to talk to her, please," Kim commanded softly, watching Ethan's eyebrows shoot up before he turned and headed back downstairs. When he was gone, Kimberly moved to the desk behind her and picked up the cordless phone sitting there. Her fingers moved over the numbers by heart, entering the number for a certain former yellow teammate of hers.

"Red Ninja Martial Arts, Aisha Campbell speaking."

"I'm in need of some advice, oh great relationship sage," Kim replied cryptically, making Aisha laugh on the other end.

"Shouldn't that be the other way around, I mean, you're one half of the legendary couple," Aisha shot back in amusement.

"It's not for me, it's for a certain young lady who's carrying on the legacy," Kim spoke, listening to Aisha's breathing on the other end. The gasp told the Pink Dino Ranger that her former yellow teammate had sobered quickly with the comment.

"What's wrong?"

Kim sighed. "Apparently, she broke things off with Trent last night and now there's an eerie distance between the four of them, almost like something's off and none of them want to admit it. I think she could use the words of wisdom from a higher source then her pink teammate. Having Tommy kind of takes away some of the validity of my words, if you get my drift."

Aisha shook her head on the other end, slumping into the chair behind her in Rocky's office. Kim had a point, and though Aisha felt like arguing that Kira would have listened to anything Kim said to her, she understood where her best friend was coming from.

Kim smiled when Kira came up the stairs, silently handing the bewildered teenager the phone before she headed back down to the lair, closing the trap door as she went. "Hello?"

"So I hear that you're in need of Auntie Aisha's love advice?" Kira cracked her first smile all day.

"How'd you find out?"

"Our favorite pink teammate, but don't ask how she found out, she didn't tell me. But that's besides the point, what's wrong, Kira?"

The current Yellow Ranger sighed and plopped down into the desk chair behind her. "I broke up with Trent, because I've been having weird feelings for Conner since the summer began and now it's all a jumbled mess and I'm not sure I did the right thing and I can't tell which way is up!" Kira rushed out in one breath, leaving Aisha shaking her head on the other end of the phone to try and clear out the confusion.

"Ok, one thing at a time. What do you feel for Trent?"

"The same things I do for Ethan. He's like a brother, he's one of my best friends, I know he understands me better than anyone, but when we're together, I just don't feel comfortable doing all the things couples do anymore."

"And what about with Conner?"

"Does the fact that I've been dreaming about him kissing me eveyr single night, since you guys were here last, give you an answer?"

Aisha chuckled at the blatant display of sarcasm that her other fellow Yellow Rangers often exercised coming from the newest carrier of the legacy.

"Child, you're more like the rest of us then you'll ever know," Aisha mumbled in amusement. "Have you talked to Conner?"

"No."

"My first piece of advice is to talk to Conner, tell him what's going on. Then take it from there, cause he's either going to want the same things you do or he's going to flat out tell you he sees you as a sister and teammate, not a girlfriend."

Kira nodded. Aisha made things sound so simple when in reality they were completely screwed up. The sudden beeping from her wrist brought her attention back to the present. "Sha, I got to run, duty calls. I'll call you later and let you know what's going on, promise!"

"Kira, take care, and may the power protect you." Kira smiled and hung up the phone before popping the trap door open and rushing down to find out what was going on.

* * *

3:30 P.M. 

Tommy was just getting into his jeep at the high school when his communicator started beeping. "This is Tommy."

"Haul your butt over to the harbor, the kids need your help," Hayley told him hurriedly as she monitored the kids' vitals.

"Where's Kim?"

"Here with me, as per Dana's orders." Tommy sighed in relief then looked around to make sure the coast was clear.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!"

* * *

3:40 P.M. 

When Tommy arrived at the harbor, he felt his stomach clinch. The Blue and White Rangers were laying, unmoving, at the feet of the Yellow Ranger, who stood incredibly still. The Black Ranger looked around for their Red leader and found him pinned under the foot of the current land before time reject.

"Brachio Staff! Wind Strike! Full Power!"

Kira's legs buckled as Tommy's attack flew past her. "Kira?" Tommy asked in concern. Conner was slowly climbing to his feet as the monster lay still on the pavement, moaning about the attack. "Are you hurt?"

"No," she responded, shaking her head to clear it. "He had me frozen in place. The guys were trying to protect me."

"A little help here!" Conner called in a panic as he engaged the monster again. Kira stumbled forward and let loose a Ptera Scream, knocking the monster back away from Conner. Tommy followed up with an energy orb, as did Conner once he'd regained his footing.

"Brachio Staff! Energy Orb! Engage!"

"Tyranno Staff! Energy Orb! Engage!"

The monster blew up without much a fuss, leaving Conner and Tommy to check on their Yellow Ranger. "Kira?" Conner frantically asked, kneeling in front of her. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Kira looked up through her visor. Even though they were both morphed, she could see the worried look in Conner's eyes. "I think so," she murmured.

Conner sighed in relief then threw his arms around her for a hug. When he tried to help her to her feet, he was surprised when he had to catch her because her knees buckled.

Tommy smiled under his helmet at the two when Conner picked Kira up, holding her princess style. While his own fear had yet to settle down, he knew the pair was too lost in each other to be worrying much.

Carefully, Tommy moved over and tried to revive Trent and Ethan. The Blue Ranger was the only one who came to of the pair. "Man, did someone get the number of that truck?" Ethan mumbled, sitting up with Tommy's help.

"Monster," Tommy told him, Ethan nodding in remembrance.

"What about Trent?" Conner asked, approaching the pair, Kira still safely tucked in his arms though she was starting to protest more vocally about being able to stand on her own.

"Kira, can you drive your Raptor Cycle?" Tommy asked. The Yellow Ranger nodded. "Conner, help her to her bike. Ethan, help me get Trent onto his. I'll drive him back."

The four Rangers went about their appointed duties, then headed back to the lair.

* * *

4:15 P.M. 

"Everyone ok?" Kim asked when the team entered the lab. Conner was helping Kira, who seemed to still be unsteady and Ethan was helping Tommy carry Trent in.

"Kira's still dazed, Ethan has a headache, Conner's got some bruised ribs, Trent's unconscious and I'm aggravated, what else is new?" Tommy snapped at her.

The look on Kim's face told the others she was hurt and now slightly pissed. "Thomas James, don't you dare take that tone with me!" Kim hissed at him, hands on her hips and eyes flaming pink in color. Hayley and the three conscious teens took a few steps back to avoid the wrath of the sidelined Pink Ranger.

Silently, Kimberly stalked over to Kira and checked her out, whispering to her softly to sooth her. "Conner, help me bring her upstairs," she pointedly told the Red Ranger, then turned to Ethan. "Ethan, go up to the bathroom and get some aspirin for that headache. Hayley, could you please make sure Trent's alright?"

The steel-edged tone of Kim's voice brooked no argument from the others, Tommy included. Ethan helped Conner get Kira up to the living room, Kim following them so she could take care of the younger female. Hayley turned toward Tommy after they were gone and gestured for him to lay Trent on the medical table in the corner. "You didn't need to be an ass towards her," Hayley told him hotly, wondering what had crawled up his butt. "She was just worried about you."

"Well, in case the two of you haven't noticed, I'm capable of handling it."

Tommy's words made Hayley snap her eyes to his face. "She has every right to worry. Number one - she's a ranger, sidelined or not. Number two, she's your fiancée and the woman carrying your child. You'd better get over your superiority complex and get your head out of your ass before I remind you that she was a Ranger long before you were and she's the reason the others call you the Greatest Ranger Ever."

The Black Ranger popped his helmet off and threw it across the room where it smacked into the wall. "Knock it off before I sideline you too," Hayley threatened. She'd never seen him act like this in all the years she'd known him.

"You have no authority to do that," Tommy shot back, smirking. Hayley wondered for a moment if Mesogog's goons, or even Goldar, had cast a spell on Tommy during the battle and she hadn't noticed.

"Maybe not, but we do." Conner's voice silenced Tommy as the Red, Blue and Pink Rangers came down the stairs.

"Excuse me?"

"Team vote, and since I'm leader the decision ultimately comes down to me. Until you calm down, I'm sidelining you. This isn't like you Dr. O."

"You don't even know me, Conner," Tommy shot back. Kimberly shook her head at Tommy in disbelief as Conner held out his hand for Tommy's morpher. Tommy took the requested item off, which caused his suit to disappear, and tossed it at Conner, hard, before blowing past the three of them to go upstairs.

Kim sighed in annoyance then turned to the younger Rangers. "I'll be back in a bit. Conner, check on Kira in a few minutes, would you? And Ethan, help Hayley with Trent," Kim spoke then turned and fled up the stairs after Tommy.

Quickly and silently, Kimberly hurried through the house, ending up in their room. "Handsome?" she called out, not seeing him.

"Go away."

Rolling her eyes, Kim turned toward the bathroom down the hall. She found him stripping and getting into the shower. Kim rolled her eyes again, shut and locked the door, the proceeded to strip off her own clothes. Carefully she climbed into the shower, finding Tommy with his head under the spray.

"Kimberly, go away and leave me alone."

"No." Tommy spun around to yell at her but stopped when he saw the unshed tears in her eyes.

"Beautiful." Kim gasped softly when he surged forward and wrapped his arms around her petite frame.

"What's gotten into you? You know I would have never expected this kind of behavior out of you. What's wrong?" she asked, holding his wet body close to hers.

"I was so scared for them." he started. "When I got there, Kira was the only one standing. I though for a minute I'd lost them."

Years of having been with the man she was holding allowed Kim to instantly know what his problem really was - it was more than thinking he'd lost the team - he felt guilty for letting them down.

"Baby, it's alright. You trained them to the best of your ability. They know how to do their jobs," she reasoned with him. "You told me one time over the summer that they remind you of the original team, and of the Rangers immediately after. Well guess what? If they are anything like we were, they'll be fine. We were a damn good team, and still are."

Tommy nodded, sagging against the shower wall, Kimberly still tucked in his arms. "I worry."

Kim giggled at him. "I know. You wouldn't be my Handsome if you didn't."

It was Tommy's turn to roll his eyes. "Think Conner will give me back my morpher any time soon?"

"Maybe after you talk to them like they were adults," she suggested. "Don't be mad, he was just doing his job. You know Jason and Rocky would have done the same thing, in exactly the same way."

Tommy nodded. Both former Red Rangers had often taken it upon themselves - as leader or as second in command - to ground those around them when things got out of hand. It seemed to Tommy that Conner was truly following in their footsteps.

"Beautiful," Tommy murmured, realizing that the love of his life was naked and in the shower with him.

"Don't get any ideas, Dr. Oliver. Hayley and the kids are still in the house."

Tommy groaned his protest, hands sliding down Kimberly's back to rest on her behind. Silently he pulled her closer to him. "Later?"

Kim laughed. "You bet." After a few more minutes of cuddling and kissing, the pair got out and got dressed.

* * *

"I've never seen him loose it like that before," Ethan mumbled in awe as he, Conner and the newly awakened Trent sat at the back of the lair. Kira was sitting at the computer with Hayley, analyzing their recent battle. 

"Are you gonna give him his morpher back?" Trent asked Conner.

"After we've had a team meeting and I've talked to Kim. She may not have had her Dino Powers as long as some of us, but by default she's still the senior member of the team." The others nodded their heads in agreement at Conner's words.

"And she knows Dr. O better than any of us, Hayley included," Kira supplied, joining the trio. There wasn't any room next to them for her to sit so Conner leaned forward and pulled her onto his lap, thinking nothing of how his movements might look to the others. Kira blushed, Ethan chuckled and Trent merely frowned.

"Here comes the legendary couple now," Ethan commented a moment later as Tommy and Kimberly finally reentered the lair.

"Guys," Tommy started, standing before the four teenagers. "Look, I'm sorry for freaking out. I was scared that I'd let you guys down and I wasn't thinking straight."

The four nodded, Conner's eyes going to Kim's for confirmations. "Kimberly, it's your call; you're the senior member of the team."

Kim shook her head in protest, though she appreciated the sentiment behind Conner's words. "You're the leader of this team, Conner. My past experience as a Ranger has no weight on your decision."

"Team vote?" Trent asked. Conner nodded.

"Ethan?"

The Blue Ranger looked to his mentor and nodded. "Give it back to him."

"Trent?" The White Ranger merely nodded.

"Kira?" The Yellow Ranger grinned at their mentor and nodded.

"Hayley?" Conner called across the room. The red-haired genius at the computer turned, her eyes narrowed at Tommy before she smiled and nodded.

"Kim?"

"I'm taking myself out of this," Kim started, her hands raising as they protested. "It wouldn't be fair, considering my relationship with him outside of the team."

"Conner?" Kira asked, twisting around on his lap to look at him. Silently, the Red Ranger reached into his pocket, pulled out the black and gold morpher, and then tossed it at Tommy.

"I think you owe Hayley an apology as well."

Tommy nodded and turned. "Hayley, I'm sorry for acting the way I did and for lashing out at you."

"Apology accepted."

Ethan turned his attention to Hayley and asked, "So what about Kim's scans from yesterday?"

"It appears her armor, particularly around her stomach, is much stronger than we anticipated it would be," Hayley informed them. "Billy thinks it may have to do with your bond to the pink gem."

"So I'll be ok to battle?" Kim asked, her voice hopeful. She really wanted to be out there with Tommy and the kids; being left in the lair was annoying and frustrating.

"For now. When you start showing, we're going to have to reassess the situation."

"Alright! I won't be drowned in testosterone on the battle field!" Kira cried out in relief.

Kim and Hayley laughed while the guys rolled their eyes. "So, who's hungry?" Kim asked. All the boys raised their hands, Tommy included.

"Beautiful?"

"I seem to remember having prepared some homemade pizza before you guys got called to duty. It just needs to be baked."

"All right!"

* * *

7:00 P.M. 

Kim stood in one of the shadowed corners, watching Tommy train the kids. Ever since she found out she was pregnant, Tommy had nixed her sparring with any of them. Kira and Ethan were going at it pretty good, but it was Conner and Trent that had her worried. Ever since earlier in the afternoon, Kim had been sensing some hostility from Trent where Conner was concerned, and she knew it had to do with Kira. Shaking her head, Kim strode toward Tommy.

"Tommy?"

"Hmm?" he responded, turning toward her.

"Give me a few minutes with Trent, alone," she whispered. Tommy nodded. He'd sensed the turmoil as well.

"Trent, upstairs," Tommy told the White Ranger, who nodded then followed Kim.

* * *

"What's up?" the White Ranger asked as Kimberly gestured for him to sit down on the couch in the living room. 

"That's my question. Why are you glaring daggers at Conner, it's not his fault that what happened between you and Kira happened."

Trent had the grace to look guilty at her comments. "I know that, but I can't help but think…"

Kim shook her head at him. "I don't think Conner even has an inkling of Kira's feelings for him." Trent nodded. "And furthermore, you're only going to keep hurting if you keep on like this. Trust me, I've been there."

The young man looked up at Kimberly, his emotions displayed in his eyes, across his face, showing in his posture. "I love her!"

"I know that, I was there, remember?" Kim started. "But if you love her, you've got to let her go. If you're meant to be together, it will all work out. You can't hang onto her like this; it's bad for her, bad for you and bad for the team. She's got to figure out where her heart lies. I know it's only been a day, but you've got to start. If you love her, give her heart the freedom to fly and for her to find her place."

Kim knelt on the floor in front of him when he looked down at his feet. Carefully she tipped his chin up and stared into his eyes. "Trust me on this, Kiddo. I've been in your position, remember?" Trent looked into her eyes and saw nothing less than the truth. Kimberly had been through this with Dr. O, isn't that what she'd told him during the summer when they'd spend countless hours just talking? Swallowing hard, he nodded his understanding. "You're never going to fully let her go; no one let's their first love go, but for now, this is what's best for both of you."

"Trent?" Conner called, entering the living room as the young man in question helped Kim to her feet.

"What's up?" Trent asked, hoping to hide whatever was still on his face from his conversation with Kim.

"Everything ok?" Conner asked, genuinely worried for his friend.

Trent smiled at Kim then nodded. "Yeah. Let's head back down so I can kick your butt again."

Conner laughed. "Again? Yeah, whatever!" The two boys left Kim alone, laughing, as she heard them teasing one another down the stairs.

* * *

10:30 P.M. 

"Beautiful?" Tommy called out as he entered their bedroom. The kids had left around nine but he and Hayley had stayed in the lair and finished up some work before Hayley had called it quits. Now Tommy was in search of his beautiful fiancée.

"In the closet!"

Tommy wandered over to the walk in closet and found her sitting on the floor, going through what looked like a bunch of boxes. "What are you doing?" he asked, crouching down to her level.

"Going through my clothes and packing away the more revealing ones. I'm going to have to buy some new ones when I start showing more. I don't think spaghetti strap crop tops and short shorts are very motherly."

Tommy chuckled. "Oh how the mighty fashionista has fallen." For a response, Kim tossed a piece of wadded up lingerie at him.

"I won't be wearing stuff like that ever again." At her words Tommy sputtered.

"But…!"

Kim laughed. "I'm kidding, Baby. After this kid is born I know I'll be pulling my hair out trying to get you to think I'm sexy again. I've already resigned myself to that fact." The Pink Ranger shrugged and went back to sorting her clothes.

Abruptly Tommy pulled her to her feet and tipped her chin up so he could look into the eyes he loved so much. "You'll always be sexy to me, Beautiful. More so after you give birth to the life we've made between us."

Kim tried to look down but his hand under her chin wouldn't allow it. Finally she closed her eyes and told him what she was feeling. "I don't feel beautiful anymore, I already feel fat."

"Beautiful," Tommy murmured, leaning in and crushing her mouth with his own. For several minutes the only sounds were their soft moans and harsh breathing. Carefully, Tommy led her back into their room, while still kissing her. Finally, he lay her back on the bed then proceeded to make love to her.

* * *

1:00 A.M. 

Kim sighed, her head on Tommy's chest. His arms were wrapped tightly around her while he slept. Kim smiled, thinking about their love making. She knew Tommy had been trying to prove to her he thought she was beautiful. 'It definitely worked' she thought in amusement. Careful, so ask not to wake him, Kim burrowed closer to him. "I love you, Tommy."

* * *

Thursday  
September 15, 2004  
12:30 P.M. 

Kim was puttering around the house, straightening shelves and dusting furniture when the monster alarm went off. Quickly, she raced from the living room to the den and then down into the lair.

As the computers came to life, Kimberly suddenly found herself grateful that Hayley and Tommy had taken the time to show her how to use the system. Punching in a series of keys, Kim began to record a message that would broadcast to the others while she homed in on the problem at hand. "Guys, Monster attack at the Farmer's Market. I'm heading out now. Come immediately." With that finished, Kim spun the chair around and brought her arm up.

"Pink Ranger! Dino Power!"

After she was morphed, Kim scrambled out the forest entrance. Seeing how Hayley had yet to modify the new ATV to work for her, she took Tommy's.

Ten minutes later, the Pink Ranger found herself arriving at the disturbance. The surprise, however, was on Kim. Instead of Goldar or Elsa at the command of the goons, it was Scorpina and the metal tin can Zeltrax.

"Oh, look, the Pink Ranger!" Scorpina teased. "Why, Kimberly, I thought you'd left for your gymnastics career?"

Kim narrowed her eyes at the bug woman. "Gee, Scorpina, and here I thought you'd been reduced to dust along with Zeddie and Rita?"

"In your dreams, Do Gooder."

* * *

Tommy was just sitting down at his desk to begin grading papers and eat lunch when his bracelet chimed and Kimberly's hurried message played for him. Jumping up, the Black Ranger made for the door, only to have it open to reveal for teenagers. "We know, we heard. Let's book it before Kim gets hurt!" Conner ordered, snapping them all out of the silence they'd fallen into. Looking around to make sure no one was in the hallway, they morphed. 

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! HA!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

* * *

"Seizmo Bow!" Kim cried out, smiling under her helmet as the familiar weight of her weapon settled in the palm of her hand. 

"Oh look, she's trying to recapture her glory days," Scorpina taunted, causing Zeltrax to laugh.

"Whatever," Kim muttered, then launched into an attack. Between the two, the Pink Ranger soon found herself vastly out numbered. 'Come on Kim, think!' she chided herself, then realized she had a couple of surprises at her disposal. Concentrating carefully, even as she shot off arrow after arrow, Kimberly made an image of herself materialize behind Zeltrax.

"What! Two Of them!" Scorpina hissed, then screeched when she felt herself flying through the air. Zeltrax turned to see what was happening and then felt himself flying through the air as well.

Kimberly collapsed to one knee, having over exerted herself in lifting the two goons. 'Get up Kim, now is not the time to take a breather!' she cursed herself. However, even as Kimberly stood, she found herself falling forward, having been hit in the back by Scorpina.

"Kira, help Kim! You three, take Scorpina, Zeltrax is mine!" Tommy commanded of the four teenagers. The Red and Blue Rangers shared a look at the tone of Tommy's voice; it was reminiscent of the tone he'd used when facing Zeltrax earlier in the summer.

"Kim?" Kira frantically asked, rolling the Pink Ranger over onto her back.

"I'm ok," Kim wheezed. "She nailed me in the back when I was least expecting it." Kira nodded and pulled Kim to her feet.

"Dr. O!" Trent cried out. The others turned in time to see Zeltrax lift Tommy by the neck, having batted the Black Ranger's Brachio Staff away.

"Kim!" Kira called out in surprise as her pink counterpart sprinted to the aid of their Black Ranger.

"Seizmo Bow!" Kim shouted, kneeling down on one knee and aiming for Zeltrax's legs. With skills born of years of practice, the Pink Ranger launched a volley of arrows at the monster holding her lover.

Zeltrax howled in pain, his grip on Tommy loosening enough for Conner to use his speed skills to spirit the Black Ranger out of trouble. Meanwhile, on the other side of the battlefield, Kira was watching Kim's back as the Pink Ranger continued to launch arrow after arrow, and Trent and Ethan battled Scorpina. Unfortunately, the White and Blue Rangers weren't fast enough to prevent what happened next.

"Dr. O!" Ethan shouted.

Scorpina had managed to get a hold of Tommy, who was unconscious. "Zeltrax! We have what we came for!" Quickly, the two disappeared with Tommy.

"TOMMY!" Kim's heart wrenching scream tore at the hearts of the four teenage Rangers.

"Back to base!" Conner commanded. Trent and Ethan managed to get Kimberly onto the ATV, with Trent driving, as Conner used his speed to transport the others back to the lair.

* * *

Hayley rushed up to Trent when he came in carrying Kimberly. "She's fine, physically," he whispered as he laid Kimberly on the medical table. 

"Where's Tommy? I just got the message about ten minutes ago."

"Zeltrax and Scorpina kidnapped him." Conner's voice sliced at Hayley's heart. Her best friend was once again at the mercy of evil. Hayley moved methodically toward Kimberly, looking the Pink Ranger over for any physical problems. Inside, Hayley knew exactly why the Pink Ranger wasn't moving. 'If I'm feeling this bad, I can only guess what she's feeling.'

* * *

2:00 P.M. 

Jason was just walking in the door when the phone began to ring. Jogging over to the dinning room table, he picked the headset up. "Hello?"

"Jason, its Conner."

"Hey C-man, what's up?" Jason asked, settling into one of the chairs.

"We need your help."

* * *

7:30 P.M. 

Billy, Trini, Zack, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, and Tanya sat at a table in one of the team's favorite restaurants, waiting impatiently for Jason and Kat to arrive.

"What's wrong?" Rocky automatically questioned when the missing pair arrived. Jason didn't summon the team for no reason, and Rocky himself had spoken to his Red predecessor over the phone – Jason's tone had brooked no argument from him as to the seriousness of the situation.

"I got a call from Conner this afternoon," Jason began.

"And?" Zack asked.

"Tommy's been captured and Kimberly's on her way to having a serious breakdown."

The rest of the former Rangers stared at Jason in shock. Kat was the only one of them who had already had time to digest the news.

* * *

10:00 P.M. 

Kira sat on Tommy and Kimberly's bed, lightly stroking Kim's arm and back while Hayley sat in a chair next to the bed, holding onto Kim's hand. Hours of sitting in front of the computers had yet to yield any answers in their search for the Black Ranger.

Conner, Ethan and Trent stood back by the door, not knowing what to do except offer their presence for Kimberly to grasp onto. "This bites," Conner hissed, turning from the scene and storming down the stairs to the living room, Ethan and Trent not far behind him. When the trio entered the living room, they were surprised to see a group of multi-colored figures standing by the front door.

"Who are you?" Trent asked carefully. Ethan and Conner merely smiled. The White Ranger obviously didn't remember the team before him very much.

"We're the Space Rangers," the Red Ranger spoke. The six suddenly demorphed. "Conner, Jason asked us to come. He's gathering the others as we speak."

Conner nodded to Andros. "Dr. O's been taken by Mesogog's idiots, Kim's upstairs having a mental breakdown and the rest of us are pretty much lost as to what to do." Cassie and Ashley immediately broke off from the group and raced up the stairs.

"The girls will help Kim. Now, how about giving us the 4-1-1 so we know what's going on?" T.J. asked.

"Let's head downstairs." The seven male Rangers went to the den then descended into the lair.

* * *

12:30 A.M. 

Kim awoke with a start when she felt the familiar weight of a hand on her shoulder. "Jason?"

"Kimmie," Jason murmured, pulling her up and into his arms when she started crying. Kimberly suddenly found herself surrounded by her best friends, Aisha and Trini closest to her, trying their best to soothe the tears away.

"Crying isn't good for the baby," Aisha murmured in Kim's ear.

"I want him back, Sha!" Kim cried out, feeling Jason's arms tighten around her.

"I know Kim, I know," Aisha told her, rubbing a hand up and down her back.

Jason pulled back far enough to look into his little sister's eyes. "Andros and the Space Rangers are here. They're down in the lab or back on the MegaShip scanning for him as we speak."

"Kim, hon, you need to lay down and rest," Kat whispered to her, handing Kimberly a night gown; Kim was still dressed in her grubby jeans and t-shirt. When the Pink Ranger caught sight of the shirt, she smiled slightly - it was one of Tommy's undershirts. Nodding in compliance, Kim waited until the girls were the only ones in the room before she allowed Kat and Aisha to help her undress and change into the shirt.

The former second generation Pink and Yellow Rangers volunteered to sit with Kimberly while Tanya and Trini headed down to help Hayley and the guys.

* * *

"Look who's finally awake," a voice hissed in Tommy's ear. When the Black Ranger opened his eyes, he nearly fell over in shock. 

"Sarah?"

"Not quite."

"But..."

"Sarah's dead, Tommy. I took over her body years ago."

Tommy swallowed hard. His ex-girlfriend had seemed normal enough when he'd spoken to her last. "I thought I'd let you know your little woman is falling apart without you."

The computer screen next to the table where Tommy was chained flared to life, showing a sobbing Kimberly being comforted by Jason and Aisha. 'As long as the others are with her, she'll be fine' Tommy thought, though his heart ached for her. He never wanted to be the cause of her tears, and now he had been, twice, in less than a week. 'Hang on, Beautiful. I'll be back soon!'

"Ready the machine!" the woman ordered. "When it's ready, throw Dr. Oliver in."

Tommy struggle, which made Sarah laugh. "Tommy, soon you'll see the error of your ways. Until then, how about I leave you to rest while I play with that lovely Pink Ranger who's got her claws sunk into you?"

Tommy watched in horror as Sarah morphed her body to look exactly like Lord Zedd. "KIM!"

* * *

10:30 A.M. 

Conner slowly came back to the land of the living. He barely remembered what had happened the night before. They'd been searching, well into the night, for Dr. Oliver. 'Dr. Mercer brought us back here when we all started falling asleep' he though hazily. When he felt the warm body next to his move, he nearly freaked out. Looking down, he found Kira snuggled into his side, his arm wrapped around her, and her head on his chest. On the other side of Kira was Ethan, also sound asleep. The three had fallen asleep as in the Mercer living room.

"Morning," Trent yawned, padding into the room. He'd gone to bed in his room only after his friends had been settled down.

"Morning. What time is it?"

"About ten thirty. Dad left about an hour ago to help Hayley with the search."

Conner nodded. He noticed something in Trent's eyes, something that had been there all week, and he had a feeling it had to do with Kira. "Trent, what's wrong?"

The White Ranger shook his head. "Just take care of her, otherwise I'll kick your ass."

"What is with everyone?" Conner hissed. "Kira doesn't like me like that, no matter how much I wish it was true! She's in love with you."

Trent shook his head in denial. "We broke up because she has feelings for you, Conner. Giver her some time to sort her issues out."

Conner rolled his eyes. "Why are you so calm about this?"

Trent sighed. "It's like Kim said. If Kira and I are meant to be together, we will be. For now, I have to let her fly free and find her own way. I'm calm because I love her enough to let her go."

The Red Ranger nodded, understanding that reasoning all too well, as it was the one he'd been using since Kira and started dating Trent. "Food..." Ethan moaned as he sat up. "I'm starving!"

"Shh!" Trent and Conner hissed.

Ethan glared then noticed that Kira was still snuggled into Conner's side, sound asleep. "Oh. Trent, man, food?"

"You're starting to sound like Rocky," Conner quipped, receiving a smack on the head from his friend.

The White Ranger laughed. "If I remember correctly, Dad said something about a stack of pancakes, bacon and eggs in the kitchen for breakfast."

Ethan scrambled to his feet and followed Trent further back into the house, leaving Conner alone with the sleeping Kira. The Red Dino Ranger smiled down on his female companion. "Kira," he murmured, nudging her slightly.

"Hmm?" Kira moaned, snuggling even closer to Conner, which caused certain parts of the Red Ranger's anatomy to swell. 'Damn, does my body have to betray me like this every time we're this close?' he asked himself.

"Time to wake up."

"Too early."

Conner chuckled. "I know, but we need to eat then head over to Dr. O and Kim's to help out."

The Red Ranger smiled as Kira's eyes finally opened. She seemed momentarily startled to find Conner's arms around her then her embarrassment showed when she realized she was cuddling him in return. "Sorry."

Conner merely beamed at her. "Don't worry, I didn't mind in the least." Conner helped her sit up then sat up himself. "Hungry? Trent and Ethan are in the kitchen chowing down."

Kira nodded and the two headed deeper into the house, following the sounds of laughter being emitted from their friends and teammates.

* * *

11:15 A.M. 

Aisha sighed softly, feeling the ache in her heart intensify. Kimberly was barely touching her breakfast, choosing instead to stare at Tommy's empty chair. "She still not eating?" Trini asked when she entered the kitchen for a cup of coffee. She, Billy, Hayley and Andros had spent most of the night on the computers.

"No, and I'm not sure how to get through to her."

"Maybe Conner can," Kira spoke as the teens entered. "She seems to respond to him a bit more then the rest of us. All eyes turned to Conner, who nodded and shoed them out of the kitchen before he crouched in front of Kim.

"I know you're sick and tired of everyone hovering, but you're not going to do Dr. O or the baby any good if you're sick." Kim looked at him as though she were looking through him. "Kimberly, you're the original Pink Ranger, you're the current Pink Ranger, and I know you're stronger than this, made of tougher material then this. Dr. O and Jason have both said you were always the heart and soul of the team. We can't function without that vital part."

Conner watched as her hands moved to the planes of her stomach, which were just starting to round with the signs of life. In her eyes, he saw awareness and acceptance and steely determination push sorrow aside. "Conner, I'm sorry."

The Red Ranger shook his head in argument. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes, I do," Kim told him, looking at him finally as if she were just seeing him. "You're right. The team can't function without all its parts. I'm just so worried about him."

"We understand that, because we're worried too, but Dr. O is capable of staying alive until back-up arrives. They wouldn't call him the Greatest Ranger Ever if he couldn't."

"How are you kids dealing?" Kim asked, touching Conner's cheek in affection. She was their mentor now, until Tommy returned to take back his spot. She needed to make sure that she kept that fact in mind.

"We're scared, lost, angry, but we've got hope. We know we're not in this alone," Conner told her. "Have you tried using your powers to contact Dr. O?"

Kim nodded. "All I got was a general sense of where he's at. The last couple of times I've used the astral projection, I've known specifically where I wanted to project to.

"Where is he?"

"Mesogog's lair."

Conner shuddered. While he and Ethan had only been there once, the other members of the Dino Thunder team had been there many times before, and had filled the two in; it wasn't a nice place to be from what he'd been told. "Guys! Monster alert!" Jason's voice bellowed from the stairs leading to the basement. Kira, Trent, Rocky, Aisha, and Adam joined Kim and Conner in the den before the seven went down.

* * *

"The machine is ready, my Lord," Goldar laughed. Mesogog, Elsa, Zeltrax and Scorpina stood off to the side as a group of putties placed the unconscious Tommy into the machine. 

"Throw the switch Goldar!"

Tommy began to wake as soon as the evil energy began infusing his body. Before they new it, a light exploded, revealing the Black Dino Thunder Ranger, fully morphed, but there was definitely something different in his stance. "Master," the Black Ranger addressed the evil Emperor.

The rest of the assembled group gasped in shock. "Welcome back to the darkness, Tommy."


	5. Chapter 4: Black Betrayal

**Ranger Games: A Dino Thunder Wedding  
****Chapter 4:** _Black Betray_al  
**By:** _Pink-Green-White-4ever  
_**Last Revised:** _April 10, 2004  
_**  
Summary:** _The unthinkable has happened, and the team must deal with the blackest of betrayals. Will they be able to overcome the heartache?_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Power Rangers. _

_"So dear I love him that with him, all deaths I could endure. Without him, live no life."_ **William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet  
**

* * *

Thursday  
September 16, 2004  
11:15 A.M. 

"What the hell?" Hayley screeched as the alarm started blaring in the basement. Everyone but Kira, Trent, Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Conner and Kimberly were present and soon huddled around the console where the red-haired genius sat.

"What is it, Hayley?" Anton asked as he sat down in Tommy's chair. He'd learned the computer system alongside Kimberly over the summer, which made him pretty adept at helping the team with Tommy still missing.

"Attack at the Harbor. Seems Elsa and Scorpina are trying to draw the team out," Hayley informed the team. The rest of the team came down just then, all with wary expressions on their faces.

"Let's get going," Conner murmured. "Jason, Andros, could you please have your teams on standby, just in case we need them?"

The two former Red Rangers nodded as Dino Thunder prepared to morph. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"White Ranger, Dino Power!"

"Pink Ranger, Dino Power!"

As the teens moved toward their vehicles, Hayley called out to Kimberly. "Kim! Your ATV is ready!"

The Pink Ranger saluted and hopped onto the newly minted pink ATV, before following the others out of the lair.

* * *

11:25 A.M. 

The harbor area was deathly silent as the five Rangers arrived. "I don't like this," Kira muttered. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing straight up and she could feel a weird sort of vibe coming from her Dino Gem.

"Something's up," Trent replied, nodding to Kimberly's unnaturally still form. "Kim?"

"Welcome, Rangers." The voice was familiar, the stance was familiar; hell the suit was familiar! Kira, Trent and Ethan felt their jaws drop inside their helmets as Conner took a step back in momentary surprise. A tiny gasp was heard from Kimberly, but was soon forgotten as the black suited Ranger advanced on them. "Are you prepared for your destruction?"

"NO WAY!" Ethan gasped, feeling his Dino Gem give off a wave of power. Kira collapsed to her knees where she stood next to Trent, who had also experienced the momentary punch of power.

"Dr. O?" Conner asked, cocking his head to the side in an attempt to make sense of the situation. Like the others, he felt his Dino Gem flare before the brief feeling passed. 'Wouldn't Kim have known if he...?' the Red Ranger asked himself.

"Tommy." Kim's soft whisper brought reality crashing in on the Rangers. Memories bombarded her; memories that felt like they'd taken place a lifetime before. She'd been there, done this, already... and had prayed with all her might that the man she loved would never have to be put through this again, let alone her and her teammates have to go through it once more. She knew it had been a blow for Tommy to have to go through it from the flipside of the coin, when she and Trent had been against them, but for him to go through it himself again was a blow to his already fragile state of mind, let alone hers.

The laughter of two female voices soon filled the area as two familiar figures came out of no where, standing on either side of the Black Ranger. "Like our improvement of the Black Ranger?" Elsa asked in a sickingly-sweet voice. She and Scorpina sidled up to Tommy, each of them wrapping an arm around him and leaning on his shoulder as he stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

Conner shook his head to clear it. They had to do something; otherwise they'd get their butts kicked. He looked over at Trent helping Kira to her feet, the pair joining Ethan before he turned to stare at their other mentor. Kimberly had sunk to her knees, her shoulders slumped and her head bowed. 'Kim is obviously not gonna be able to help us in this fight' Conner thought as he blew out a breath, mentally and physically preparing.

"How about you let him go so we can undo whatever it was you did, and then we'll see about kicking your butts," Conner remarked, primed for this fight. Soon, three bodies had joined him, Ethan and Kira flanking him with Trent to Kira's other side. "Keep them away from Kimberly until she gets herself together. Got it?"

The other three Rangers nodded then the four struck their battle poses. "You're going down, Rangers, make no mistake about it!" Scorpina taunted.

"You two take the teenagers, the pink one is mine," Tommy commanded of the two women with him, who nodded and engaged the teens.

"Kim! Get Up!" Kira hollered as she and Conner started fighting Elsa and Trent and Ethan took on Scorpina. The four teenage Rangers could see Tommy advancing on the downed Pink Ranger.

Something inside of Kimberly seemed to snap, causing her to gasp and throw her head up. She could see Tommy running at her, his Brachio Staff drawn. 'Oh God, Tommy, what have they done to you?' she thought as she willed herself to her feet.

"So you have some fight left in you? Allow me to squash it!"

"SEIZMO BOW!" Kimberly called, firing arrow after arrow at her love. She managed to distract him long enough for her to back off a few feet and regain her composure.

"You think that pathetic attempt is going to stop me from killing you? Allow me to prove otherwise!" Tommy laughed at her. "BRACHIO STAFF! WIND STRIKE! FULL POWER!"

Kimberly screeched as she jumped out of the way and skidded across the pavement, momentarily sending up a thank you to the higher power that allowed her suit to protect her body and the innocent child within. "Alright Handsome, if that's what you want. SEIZMO BOW! ENERGY BLAST! FULL POWER!"

The four teens turned in time to see a blast of pink energy fired from Kimberly's bow. "I didn't know she could do that!" Ethan muttered in surprise.

"Neither did I!" Trent responded. "Oh no!"

"KIM!" Kira screamed as Tommy turned and fired at Kimberly again. Fortunately, the Pink Ranger jumped out of the way, the energy orb skidding across the pavement and out over the water. Kimberly landed then sprang into a sprint, rushing headlong toward the Black Ranger.

"What the hell!" the Black Ranger gasped as Kimberly landed a spinning heel kick to his helmet, which sent him flying. As he fell back, his Brachio Staff flew out of his hands and right into Kimberly's waiting grasp.

'I am so sorry, Handsome' Kimberly thought before she took his staff and started an attack. 'Please work.' "BRACHIO STAFF! ENERGY ORB! ENGAGE!"

The Black Ranger tried to back peddle out of the path of the attack, but wasn't fast enough. The orb hit him, causing him to scream in pain. Kimberly winced and dropped to her knees, using his staff had drained her of her powers... their weapons weren't made to be used by each other.

"Ah!" the teens cried out as Scorpina and Elsa sent them flying.

"Black Ranger, destroy her!" Elsa commanded as the Black Ranger stood up, slumping slightly and staggering over to Kimberly's fallen form. He wrenched his staff out of her loosened grip then kicked her in the side, causing her to collapse to the pavement on her other side.

"Today, you die Pink Ranger!"

"Tommy, please! Remember! This isn't you!" Kim cried out, her voice breathy and labored. His kick had hurt, and her fear that any harm had come to their child was blocking out rational thought.

"Afraid not, Beautiful!" he hissed back, laughing. Quickly, he sprang back several feet and then let loose. "BRACHIO STAFF! LIGHTNING STRIKE! FULL POWER!"

"NOO!"

* * *

2:00 P.M. 

"Are you here for Kimberly Hart?" a doctor asked as he stepped into the waiting room at Reefside General Hospital. Gathered were the six Space Rangers, the four Dino Thunder Rangers, Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, Aisha, Adam, Rocky, Katherine, Hayley, Anton and the newly arrived Justin.

"How is she?" Jason asked, bolting from his seat next to Katherine. The gathered teams soon huddled together to hear the doctor.

"She's in stable condition, for now," the young doctor spoke, peering into the faces of those closest to Kimberly.

"And the baby?" Trini asked, fear in her voice. If Kim lost the baby on top of losing Tommy, they knew the Pink Ranger may never recover.

"Stable, for now. There was some internal bleeding, which we managed to get under control. Remarkably, her hip caught most of the force from the hit; it's pretty bruised, so she may have trouble walking for a few days. I'd like to see about keeping her over night, for observation."

"Thank you doctor," Katherine murmured as he left Kimberly's family to regroup.

"I'm gonna kill him with my bare hands when I get a hold of him," Jason muttered angrily, the team instantly knowing who he was speaking of. "Spell or not, he's dead meat."

The four teenagers shrank back, not use to hearing such words out of Jason's mouth. However, the adults understood, and some were use to his anger by now. "Let's head back to Tommy's and regroup," Billy suggested. "Trini, Aisha, why don't you stay here and let Kim know what's going on? Zack and I can come get you later, after she's resting."

The two former Yellow Rangers nodded and waved as the others left the hospital.

* * *

3:30 P.M. 

"Hayley, what's that beeping noise?" Kira asked as the teens, Billy, Hayley and Anton walked down the stairs into the lair.

"The alarms," Hayley muttered, rushing to the console, typing in a series of commands. "It can't be!"

"What?" Anton asked, sitting next to her.

"It's another Dino Gem."

* * *

"Why are you in here with the lights out?" Elsa asked as she entered the Black Ranger's quarters. 

"Because I like it pitch black, that's why," came the sarcastic reply.

Elsa rolled her eyes at him. "Mesogog and Lord Zedd wish to see you, immediately."

The figure in black and gold nodded before striding out of the room. Elsa shook her head. 'This is a bad idea' she thought as she too made for the throne room.

* * *

4:00 P.M. 

"You're kidding right?" Kimberly asked once she was awake. Hayley had patched a signal through to Kim's bracelet-morpher so that she, Trini and Aisha could stay informed.

"I wish I was. I've sent Conner, Kira, Ethan and Trent after it. It's not far from the harbor, where you guys had your last battle. All the energy that you and Tommy were throwing around could have very well have awakened it."

"Did Tommy ever give any indication that there were more gems out there then the ones that have been found?" Trini asked.

"Actually, the black, white and pink gems were complete surprises to us. Tommy had the red, yellow and blue ones since grad school. I don't think he or I ever thought of the possibility of other gems."

Kim shook her head. "Hayley, since I'm awake, the doctor is talking about letting me out of here this evening. I want you to keep me informed."

"You go it. Talk to you later."

Trini stood next to Kim's bed and Aisha sat curled in one of the hospital chairs, all three women contemplating the situation. "You're going to have to pick a candidate for the gem," Aisha spoke. "We can't leave a power source like that lying around without an owner."

"Yeah, but who?" Trini asked.

"Adam, Jason, Billy, Zack, Rocky, Katherine, Tanya, or one of you two. I won't put Justin through this again. And if the gem won't bond with one of you guys, we'll think of something," Kimberly said softly, her hands rubbing over her still sore stomach. 'Tommy should be deciding who the Gem goes to, not me!' she thought angrily, tears blurring her vision. Trini and Aisha quickly climbed onto the bed with her, the trio cuddling together, hoping to ward off the pain of not having their fearless leader with them and the uncertainty of the situation.

* * *

6:30 P.M. 

Jason was heading toward the bathroom when Tommy and Kim's phone rang. Quickly, he headed for the charger and picked up the cordless. "Oliver residence, Jason speaking."

"Since when did you change your last name, Bro?"

Jason laughed at the familiar voice. "Hey David. What's up?"

"What are you doing answer Tommy's phone?"

"Um, well, that's a long story." Jason winced. He knew David would quickly figure out what he meant by that.

On the other end, David felt his stomach drop. 'Something's happened' he thought, swallowing hard. "Where is he, Jase?"

"Mesogog's Island Fortress," Jason spoke slowly. "He's been turned against us."

"Where's Kim?" David frantically asked, knowing his brother's fiancée was back from Florida and very pregnant.

"Hospital. The Pink Ranger and the new evil Black Ranger had a confrontation; he kicked the shit out of her before he fried her with lightning."

"Oh God…tell me you guys have a plan."

Jason sighed. "We're working on it. Hayley, Billy and Anton are in the lair, the Space Rangers are on their ship working on locating him, the rest of us are watching over the kids, and Trini and Aisha are with Kim at the hospital."

"Next time you talk to Kim, tell her to call me. If you need me, I'll drop what I'm doing and come down."

Jason smiled and shook his head. David wasn't like most of them - he wasn't a former Power Ranger - but he was still willing to help wherever he could, especially where Tommy was concerned. "You got it, Bro. Talk to you later."

* * *

Thursday  
September 17, 2004  
11:00 A.M. 

Jason and Zack stood on either side of Kimberly as they helped her from the car to the house. Anton had taken the teens to grab supplies and the geniuses were down in the basement working on finding a way to get to Tommy. "Jase, can you have Aisha snag me the phone on her way up to check on me? I want to call David and talk to him."

"Already taken care of; Tanya took the liberty of buying another cordless phone and set it up in your room. You gonna be okay while we head down and help the girls work on the Raptor Cycles?" Zack asked as he and Jason laid Kimberly on the bed, her back against a mound of pillows.

"I'll be fine; I think I just need a few minutes to myself." The two men nodded and left Kimberly alone, shutting the door as they headed down the stairs. Once her big brothers were out of the room, Kimberly shakily reached for the phone, dialing David's number by heart.

"Hello Pink Crane," the familiar, wise-sounding voice greeted.

"Hello Sam. Is David there where I can talk to him?"

"He is. Do not worry, Pink Crane, things may seem bleak now, but the White Falcon will soar freely with you again soon." Sam's words brought a small measure of comfort, along with hot tears, to Kimberly. She wanted nothing more than to wake up from the nightmare she found herself in and find Tommy sleeping peacefully next to her, his arms wrapped tightly around her as was his habit since they'd started sleeping together.

Kim was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't heard Sam transfer the phone to David. "Kimberly?" At the sound of her soon to be brother-in-law's voice, Kimberly finally lost the battle she'd been waging for the benefit of her friends.

"DAVID!" she sobbed into the phone, her pain finally getting the better of her.

David was at a loss for words on how to comfort her. Truthfully, he knew that while he and the others were worried sick about Tommy, his brother's disappearance and betrayal of his team was hurting the short brunette more than anyone. "Kim, Sis, it's going to be ok. You know Tommy; he'll fight this until his last breath. He won't leave you or the life you made between you for long."

"I miss him, I'm worried about him, but most of all I'm hurt. How could he do this to me?" David remained silent, not knowing how to respond to Kim's cries.

* * *

5:30 P.M.

Hayley rubbed her eyes slowly, trying to calm herself. She was frustrated and angry in regards to this new Dino Gem. Around her, the teens and Tommy's former teammates sat, staring intently at the clear rock that was sitting on the table in front of her, glowing an eerie green in color. "Green?" Rocky asked as he shook his head in disbelief.

"It figures, seeing as how it, gold, and silver are the only Ranger colors not currently represented." Jason's words earned him a few glares, particularly from those who had served with the original Green Ranger.

"Has Kim decided who's going to get it?" Conner asked, knowing that since Tommy was gone, Kimberly was the one who would make the toughest of the decisions for the Dino Thunder team.

"I've tried Jason, Rocky, Adam, Billy, Zack, Justin, you, Kira, Trent, Ethan, Trini, Kat, Tanya, Aisha, Anton, myself, even Andros and T.J. It's not taking to anyone," Hayley sighed in frustration. "I just don't get it."

"How about me?" a voice suddenly asked. All eyes turned toward the stairs leading to the house, finding Kimberly and a man that remarkably resembled Tommy.

"Who's that?" Trent asked, surprised.

"DAVID!" the older Rangers cried out in surprise and happiness.

"I hope you guys don't mind, I asked David to come when Hayley told me she couldn't find a suitable host for the gem. I don't think there's anyone else, other than those present, who Tommy would have wanted to have command of a gem," Kim murmured, her every word and movement seemingly strained and forced.

Hayley motioned for David to step forward, which he did after handing Kimberly off to Jason and Kat, who cuddled the Pink Ranger close to comfort her. Taking a deep breath, David did as Hayley motioned for - he reached out and touched the rock that encased the Dino Gem. There was a flash of green, followed by the alarms going off in the lair. When Anton shut off the computer, he turned and gasped along with the others. There was David, floating six inches off the group as he clutched the Green Dino Gem.

"Oh. My. God!" Kira muttered.

"What is it with your family, Bro?" Jason asked David jokingly. "Do all of you guys have to start out as Green Rangers?"


	6. Chapter 5: Return Of Green

**Ranger Games: A Dino Thunder Wedding**

**Chapter 5:** _Return of Green_

**By:** _Pink-Green-White-4ever_

**Last Revised:** _May 22, 2004_

**  
Summary:** With Tommy joining the dark side, and the appearance of a new Dino Gem, the Rangers find themselves welcoming a new friend, one who's got as big a stake in the fight then any of them, but when have things ever been simple for our heroes? Added to that, the old team has to adjust to a Ranger of a VERY familiar color, and a tragedy that goes beyond their comprehension.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers.

_  
"It's been so long and I'm lost without you, what am I gonna do? I've been needin' you, wantin' you, wonderin' if you're the same and who's been with you. Is your heart still mine? I wanna cry sometimes ... I miss you."_ **Aaliyah**

* * *

Thursday

September 17, 2004  
5:30 P.M.

"We can worry about the family tradition later; right now, we've got a planet to protect!" Conner barked out as he, Kira, Ethan and Trent jumped up and rushed to Kim's side. Kimberly nodded and turned to Hayley. 

"Hook him up as fast as you can, then send him to join us when he's ready. For now, let's go make sure our Black Ranger doesn't decimate the city. You guys ready?" Kim asked the teens, who nodded and pulled the wrists up.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!"

"WHITE RANGER, DINO POWER!"

"PINK RANGER, DINO POWER!"

* * *

5:45 P.M.

"You really think this will work?" Zeltrax asked Scorpina as they hid not far from where the Black Ranger was firing off attacks from his Brachio staff. Elsa and Goldar were just opposite of them on the other side of Tommy, waiting to ambush the Rangers when they arrived. 

"Kimberly and Tommy have always done everything in their power to save one another, now is no different," Scorpina hissed.

While the pair was conversing, the Rangers were atop a building overlooking where Tommy was. "I see some unwelcome friends playing hide and go seek," Conner muttered. The others nodded, seeing the four top generals. "Kim?"

Kimberly shook her head. "You guys take them out; I'll see if I can get through to Tommy. As it is, we need to hang on until Hayley can get David's powers up and running. As far as fighting goes, other than Jason, Adam and Rocky, David's the only person I know who can come close to besting Tommy. Come on, let's go."

The five henchmen were startled when the Rangers appeared suddenly, seeming to know that there had been a trap set for them. "Unsportsmanlike conduct, Tommy," Kimberly growled softly, her anger at him rising slightly before she pushed it away. She knew this wasn't the man she loved; it may be his body but it certainly wasn't his heart and soul.

"Well, Pink Ranger, how about we go another round then?"

Kim swallowed. "Sure, let's go. I owe you one anyways. By the way, the baby's just fine, in case you care. The doctor said my hip caught the brunt of your attack."

The four teenage Rangers gasped in shock at the unexpected verbal strike Kimberly made toward the Black Ranger, but that wasn't all that had them in shock. Tommy's body suddenly went rigid at the comment Kim tossed at him. "I'll bet a hundred bucks Dr. O. isn't completely under their spell," Ethan muttered.

"Then let's not jinx Kim having the upper hand," Trent stated, receiving nods from the others. "Conner?"

The Red Ranger nodded. "Kira, Elsa is yours. Ethan, take Goldar, and Trent will take Scorpina. Zeltrax is mine."

Ethan and Trent had already moved to take on their opponents, while Kira hung back by Conner. "Be careful, please," she murmured before she turned to face Elsa. Conner was tripped up slightly by her words – she'd never told him, specifically, to be careful before. 'Hurry up Hayley!' Conner thought as he and Zeltrax started going head to head.

* * *

6:00 P.M.

"Hayley, Billy! Hurry! They're there!" Trini called from the computer. The two geniuses were making a few minor adjustments to the spare morpher Hayley and Tommy had left sitting around. 

"Alright David, let's try it," Hayley announced as she took her spot at the computers and the others backed away from the new Dino Thunder Ranger.

"I have no clue what to do," David admitted, embarrassed slightly. This was the first time he'd ever been thrust into the superhero arena; that was usually Tommy's area of expertise.

"Just say 'Green Ranger Dino Power'," Hayley assured him as she turned back to the console.

'Here goes' David thought, taking a deep breath. "GREEN RANGER DINO POWER!"

The others smiled as David disappeared, then reappeared as the Green Dino Thunder Ranger; his suit was nearly identical to Tommy's, except for the helmet which held no dinosaur affiliation.

"Because we don't know if there are more dinozord eggs out there, you don't have a specific zord right now. I've programmed your powers to be in sync with each of the auxiliary zords," Hayley told him as she turned around. "That means you've got command of the Ankylo, Dimetro, and Parasaur Zords. They're able to join with the kids' MegaZord, or Kimberly's Seizmo MegaZord. Take Tommy's ATV and get going!"

The new Green Ranger turned and ran to the black ATV and then raced out the forest entrance toward the battle ensuing at the harbor.

* * *

6:15 P.M.

Kira was angry, tired, and just plain pissed off. The THING before her, it seemed, had more lives and fought twice as hard as a cat. Kira flinched as the bad pun crossed her mind. 'Better not let Katherine hear you say that' Kira thought to herself, dodging Elsa's sword and a swift right cross. 

"Would you just die already!" Kira screamed, unintentionally letting loose her Ptera Scream. The Yellow Ranger stumbled back in shock as Elsa flew through the air, slamming into the building several yards away.

Momentarily stunned, it took Elsa a matter of seconds to get back up and start attacking the Yellow Ranger. "You will die, brat!"

* * *

Ethan was huffing and puffing as he faced off with the gold-winged goon named Goldar. The Blue Ranger was suddenly finding his armored skin an ability he was immensely glad to have. Every time Goldar managed to get a hit in, his sword merely bounced off of Ethan's body, doing little to no damage to the Tricera Ranger. 

"You are nothing without Tommy!" Goldar spewed, along with a slew of insults and just some plain blabbering, hoping to throw Ethan off balance.

"Whatever," Ethan muttered, ducking Goldar's fist and ramming into the golden monkey as hard as he could.

* * *

Trent was actually having fun during the battle. Scorpina seemed to be thrown off guard every time he whizzed past her and then fired his Drego Arrows at her. "Stand still, damn you!" Scorpina hissed. 

"Not on your life, lady!" Trent shot back, zipping past her again. Only this time, Scorpina was a second faster, and caught the White Ranger by the arm as he moved next to her. Trent yelped in pain as the Scorpion woman jerked his arm hard enough to pull it from his socket.

"Guess who's in charge now!"

* * *

As Conner skidded to a halt, he suddenly realized why he was thankful Zeltrax had, more often than not, been too engrossed in destroying Dr. Oliver to mess with the younger Rangers – the cyborg was a big pain in the ass. 'Conner, think. You're smarter than he is' he told himself, slowing his breathing while he and Zeltrax turned in circles around one another. The Red Ranger suddenly became aware of his heightened senses as far as his teammates were concerned; he could hear the blows of Goldar's sword bouncing off of Ethan's body, he heard Trent's arm snap and crack as Scorpina wrenched the White Ranger round in circles, he could sense Kira's disbelief at having flung Elsa away from her on accident, and most importantly, he could sense Kimberly's desperation and determination in her fight against Tommy, which seemed to be the worst of the five battles. Just when he was ready to dismiss what was happening, Conner felt David rush onto the scene, causing all hell to break loose. 

"Who is that?" Zeltrax demanded as all eyes turned to the Green Ranger.

"A new friend."

* * *

6:30 P.M.

David watched in slow motion as his soon to be sister-in-law and his brother's students were locked in fierce battles with their opponents. 'Zordon, give me strength to get through this' the new Green Ranger thought, focusing on the wise sage who he'd briefly met years ago, the man who was the mentor and true leader of the Power Rangers. 

"You know, Tommy, it's not nice to hit girls," David commented as he came to Kimberly's aide, the Pink Ranger slumped on the ground from the Black Ranger's latest attack.

"What is this, Pink Ranger? A new friend?"

Kim didn't even find the comment worth acknowledging, knowing it'd just get him started taunting her again. She nodded to David as the Green Ranger stood before his brother. "Be careful."

The Pink Ranger hated more than anything, having to step back from her fight against Tommy, but she was drained beyond belief and she had an innocent life nestled in her womb that she had to think about. It was the first, and last, time she'd be selfish during a fight.

While the Green and Black Rangers circled one another, the other fights that had been going on stopped, the combatants grouping behind their respective fighters. The Yellow and Red Rangers helped support the Pink Ranger while the Blue Ranger quietly checked the arm of the White Ranger.

Elsa and Scorpina were slumped in the arms of Goldar and Zeltrax, breathing heavily as they watched their Black Ranger fight the new arrival. "Who is he?" Elsa hissed.

"He fights unlike any former Ranger I have ever faced, and obviously neither of you has seen him either," Scorpina growled.

"FINISH HIM BLACK RANGER!" Goldar roared at Tommy, the Black Ranger never acknowledging the Titan's command.

"This ends here, Green Ranger!" the Black Ranger hissed. "BRACHIO STAFF! LIGHTNING STRIKE! FULL POWER!"

"DAVID!" Kimberly screamed in horror.

The Black Ranger's Lightning attack never impacted its intended target, because the Green Ranger had suddenly thrown up an energy shield around himself and his team. The shield glowed green and hissed as the black lightning struck it. "Guys, a little help here," David muttered as he collapsed to the ground, though the shield stayed intact. The team of five rushed forward, Ethan and Trent checking the Green Ranger.

"He's fine, awake, but tired," Ethan whispered. Kimberly nodded and sighed, grateful that David hadn't been hurt. "What's the plan Kim?"

"I…"

Conner, Kira, Ethan and Trent watched as Kimberly's indecision made its presence known in her stance. She was at a loss for words as to what to do.

"I'll make you a deal, Pink Ranger," Tommy taunted from where he stood with the goon squad. Kimberly turned her eyes from David to Tommy. "You and me, one on one in a fight, no help from the others."

"Kim, don't!" Kira hissed, seeing Kimberly square her shoulders.

"If you win?" Kimberly asked.

"Then you all hand over your Dino Gems."

"And if I win?"

"If Kim wins, then you have to come with us, Dr. Oliver," Trent rasped as his arm got jarred around helping David to his feet.

"Done."

"Lord Zedd is going to be most displeased," Scorpina hissed.

"As is Lord Mesogog. You may want to rethink this, Black Ranger," Elsa commented.

"Shut up, both of you. The Pink Ranger cannot beat me, she has too much of an emotional involvement to be of any use during this fight."

Kimberly heard his words, closing her eyes briefly. Reaching down inside of herself, she grasped the power she'd all but forgotten about. Taking a deep breath, the Pink Dino Thunder Ranger stepped outside the shield and faced her black counterpart. Her plan was simple – let him think he had the upper hand and unleash on him a part of herself she hadn't used since the big battle at the beginning of the summer – she was going to throw everything the Spirit of the Crane could give her into drawing out the Falcon that resided within the heart of Tommy Oliver, and prayed that it would be enough to snap him out of whatever was wrong with him.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"FIGHT!"

Four kids and a tired and shocked David watched Kimberly and Tommy go at it, each attacking with a ferocity and strength they had never displayed before. "She's losing," Trent gasped, clenching his eyes shut behind his visor.

"Positive thoughts, Trent; all of you, think positive thoughts and direct them through your Dino Gems to Kimberly. It'll strengthen her resolve if she feels if she isn't alone in this fight." David was unsure of where the words came from, but he joined the four teenagers in a line, back away from the fight, and concentrated on his Dino Gem and then on Kimberly.

Across the battlefield, Elsa glared. "What are they doing?"

"It appears that they're forcing their powers into Kimberly," Zeltrax commented.

"Then we shall help our Black Ranger," Elsa growled, pacing forward.

Kimberly knelt on the ground, her body aching almost as much as her heart. It was a stalemate between her and Tommy; neither could seem to get the better of the other. Then she felt them. Positive thoughts, reassurances, love, from not only the five Rangers behind her, but in her mind the call of four distinctive animals echoed – a wolf, an ape, a frog, and a bear.

"YOU CHEAT!" Elsa roared, her arm snapping up, as she fired a blast of energy at the Pink Ranger.

"KIMBERLY!" the Rangers cried out in disbelief, belatedly realizing that in their effort to mentally and emotionally strengthen their mentor, they'd brought Elsa's evil wrath down on her.

"NO!" Tommy hollered as the energy struck Kimberly, causing her to scream in pain. In his mind and his heart, the Black Ranger heard a screeching cry that tore at his insides, and then felt another, more familiar cry echo and answer the first. Confused, disorientated, and in pain, the Black Ranger collapsed, his body falling forward even as the Pink Ranger's body was consumed by Elsa's powers.

"OH. MY. GOD." Kira's words went unheard by the others, as all five of them watched both Tommy and Kimberly collapse.

"What happened to Dr. O?" Ethan muttered.

"The Crane and the Falcon," David voiced softly, having heard the cries of the Spirit Animals, just as everyone else present had, when the pair of veteran Rangers had fallen. "Kimberly and Tommy are connected on deeper levels then you may be aware of. When Elsa attacked Kimberly, I'm willing to bet that cry we heard first was the Crane, Kim's Ninjetti Spirit Animal, calling out in pain, and the second was Tommy's Falcon, answering its mate and knowing there was nothing he could do to save her."

"Get the Black Ranger and let's go!" Scorpina commanded of Goldar, who strode forward and picked up Tommy's unconscious form. "Until next time, Rangers."

The team of five rushed forward, David hoisting Kimberly into his arms before they raced toward their bikes, heading back to base.

* * *

8:55 P.M.

Hayley closed the door softly, wiping the tears from her eyes as she could hear the quiet sobbing still coming from the woman she'd just left lying in misery. Walking down the stairs felt like walking to her doom as she faced a group of tense and anxious Rangers and ex-Rangers, all of whom reminded her of a firing squad.

"Hayley?" Trini gasped, seeing the tears trickling down Hayley's face.

"I'm sorry, you guys, there's nothing I could do," she sobbed softly, holding her hands up in confusion. "There was so much bleeding, and it was all from her stomach, and I used the scanners…"

Hayley's words were cut off as Kira threw her arms around her, hauling the computer genius into a hug that caused Hayley to start sobbing full force. In the amount of time Kimberly had been with Dino Thunder, she and Hayley had become great friends. Kimberly was the first real girl friend that Hayley had had since grade school, and to have just faced what she did with her new friend, had hurt Hayley more than she could say.

Aisha, Katherine, Tanya, and Trini soon joined the hug, the six women standing in the middle of Tommy's living room, crying and taking comfort in one another, while the boys stood or sat around them, each absorbing the ramifications of Hayley's words and the effect they knew the past day's events would take on Kimberly, the team, and Tommy, when they eventually got Tommy back.


	7. Chapter 6: Revelations Of Evil

**Ranger Games: A Dino Thunder Wedding  
Chapter 6:** Revelations of Evil  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised: **May 24, 2004

**Summary:** While the Dino Thunder Rangers deal with the fallout of their latest battle, the group receives some startling news about their enemies. And what's this...a chink in the armor of the possessed Black Ranger?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers.

**Author's Note:** Just wanted to say a quick thanks to the following people – Ryan T. Morris, siriuslydeceased, D, Funky In Fishnet, Starlight63, darkangel5221, bklyangel, PadFootCc, Magemaster, Flame31, BJvision, Alana Xavier1, Nightwing 509, powergal, pinkie, BeautifulPinkCrane, KimberlyAnnOliver, pinkgrl, IsabellaPaige, jedi4jesus19, Ghostwriter, the online dreamer, danhydegirl, Daniaryezel, Harry2, SKY UNICORN, and Cranelove. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT GANG!

_"What lies behind us and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies_ _within us." **William Morrow**_

* * *

Thursday  
September 17, 2004  
11:35 P.M. 

Jason sighed, wandering out of the house and onto the front porch. It seemed the atmosphere of his surroundings was becoming too oppressive for him to stand any longer. After he shut the door, he found David standing in the yard, staring up at the sky. "You ok, Bro?" Jason asked, approaching the newly minted Green Ranger. Jason knew all too well what David was experiencing – he and the other original Rangers had gone through it after their first battle, and he and Kim had talked Tommy through it after his first battle – there was a sense of awe, a sense of wonder, a sense of dread, but most of all there was a feeling in the pit of your stomach that nothing would ever be the same again.

"I'm worried about them, all of them," David replied honestly, knowing it was of no use to keep his feelings hidden from Jason. Tommy had told him long ago that Jason had been the original Red Ranger as well as original field leader of the team; if there was anyone who could understand his feelings right this instant, it would be Jason.

"I know, because so am I; But pretty much all of us have been through this already; it's practically second nature to most of us."

David nodded. "I'm worried about Tommy, because he wasn't in the best shape when I saw him last; I'm worried about Kimberly, losing the baby on top of losing Tommy has pretty much destroyed her." Jason shuddered, as did David. The two men knew that it was going to take a miracle to help the Pink Ranger heal. "I'm worried about you guys getting stuck in the crossfire and what all of this is doing to those four kids, who are putting their lives on the line every time they turn around and have nothing but heartache to show for it, and I'm worried about me; I don't know if I can be a Power Ranger, Jason. That's always been Tommy's thing."

"David, let me tell you something," Jason started carefully. "Kim told me this a long time ago, and both her and I told this to Tommy whenever he began doubting himself. You wouldn't be in the position you're in if you weren't worthy of the power, and for you, that especially means the power of a Dino Gem. Tommy told the kids that they didn't choose the gems, the gems chose them. The same can be said of Kimberly, and you. If there wasn't something already inside of you that the power recognized, then you wouldn't have the power of the gem."

Jason moved to face his best friend's older brother. "None of us are ever given more than we can handle, because every experience we have in our lives shapes us, turns us into the person we're ultimately meant to be. Being a Power Ranger is part of your destiny, embrace it; don't run from it. In the end, you'll be better for facing it head on then hiding."

"Thanks."

Jason nodded, the two of them continuing to stand there for a while, silent.

* * *

Time Unknown  
Mesogog's Island Fortress 

"My Lord?" Scorpina asked as the being before her paced back and forth.

"I think, Scorpina, it's time for Dr. Sarah Montgomery to give her heartfelt sympathy to the Pink Ranger on her loss," the being, who looked suspiciously like Lord Zedd, said, changing form until it looked like Dr. Oliver's former flame, Sarah Montgomery. "And to let her know that Dr. Oliver has taken the death of their child extremely hard."

Scorpina smirked and nodded. "What shall Goldar and I do until your return?"

"Gather as much information from Mesogog's idiots as you can. I want them all out of my way before we face the Rangers, and destroy them." The being disappeared in a crackle of lightning.

Unbeknownst to Scorpina, a figure hid in the darkness of the room, eyes trained on her form and jaw tightening.

* * *

Friday  
September 18, 2004  
8:35 A.M.  
Dr. Tommy Oliver's House 

The knock on the door shortly after Anton had returned from driving the kids to school startled the men and women gathered in Tommy's living room. Anton, closest to the door, carefully opened it, revealing a very familiar face. "Sarah, what a surprise."

"That should be my line," the young woman spoke, smiling. "Can I come in?"

"Certainly, but I have some bad news," Anton told her, letting her enter the house. "Tommy's not here."

Sarah found herself staring at the room filled with people. On the outside, she looked surprise, on the inside, she laughed evilly. 'This is going to be fun' she thought darkly. "So I heard. I came to give my sympathy."

Anton frowned, while the others narrowed their gazes to the suit wearing woman. "Sympathy for what?" Jason asked, eyeing the woman dangerously.

Sarah smiled. "For the loss of Tommy and Kimberly's child, of course. Elsa wasn't supposed to interfere with the fight; after all, the other Dino Rangers were merely giving Kimberly courage because the spineless twit has none."

The evil being chuckled as Rocky pulled Anton behind him and each of the former Rangers took defensive poses. "Who the hell are you?" Aisha hissed menacingly.

"I'm surprised Rangers, that you don't remember me." The vision of Sarah Montgomery disappeared, revealing Lord Zedd, Emperor of Evil.

Kim was painfully making her way down the stairs for breakfast when she heard the startled cries of her friends and saw each of them in battle ready stances facing one of her worst nightmares come true. "WHAT THE HELL?" Kim cried out, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Awwww, the Pink Ranger's come to play," the being taunted. "Allow me to start the Games."

Kim glared. "What's going on?"

"Zedd, alias Sarah Montgomery, has come to offer sympathy to you, Kim," Trini growled.

The Rangers watched Kimberly's body begin to glow an unearthly pinkish-white color, her eyes started flaming and changing from their normal brown to an electric pink, her hair started rising up from her shoulders and then her body began to lift off the stairs. "What's up with Kim?" Justin muttered in horror.

"Oh man, I thought she was cured of that?" Jason muttered. There hadn't been any word from Tommy or Kim about her power problems since earlier that summer, when they'd faced off with Mesogog for what they'd thought was the last time.

The being that now looked like Lord Zedd, which talked like Lord Zedd, and acted like Lord Zedd but obviously could really be the Emperor of Evil in the minds of the former Rangers, stared curiously at Kimberly's power surrounded body. 'This is interesting' the being thought. "Why Kimberly, I didn't know you packed this much power, or had control over your powers."

Kimberly said nothing, simply reaching down into herself and grasping the power that had been awakened in her years before, letting it wrap itself around, and flow through, her body, mind, and soul. "You have a choice, you give Tommy back to us and get off our planet, or you can be defeated by a power you'll never understand and never grasp."

"I don't think so, Pink Ranger. You wouldn't dare go against Zordon's rules about abusing your powers."

"Zordon's not here anymore and we're no longer playing by those rules," Kimberly muttered darkly. For the first time since Maligore, Kimberly embraced the darker side of herself; she had been stretched to her limit in the last week, pushed passed all realms of what she was and wasn't supposed to do, in accordance with the rules Zordon had once laid out for the Rangers many years ago. The one who was her life had been taken and turned against her; the miracle that had been created out of love with the man she loved, and nestled safely in her body, had been taken from her without her consent; her entire world had been flipped upside down and turned inside out.

Once the words had been said, the former Rangers, Hayley, and Anton felt their hope shatter and shock spread through them. Kimberly was in a state that they'd never seen before – save for in those they had always stood against.

Jason closed his eyes and concentrated on summoning the power inside of him, pushing it outward in hopes of calming his little sister. "Kim."

No response.

"Kimberly Ann Hart Scott Oliver, this is not the way."

Again, no response. Jason sighed heavily, striding toward the stairs. "Pink Ranger, stand down!" Jason barked the command in his best leader voice. Lord Zedd seemed to be surprised when Kimberly's body came down from its floating position, her eyes going to Jason's face, which held a hard expression.

"You will pay for letting me live!" Zedd laughed at them, throwing his hands into the air, pushing the pulsing power in his body at them.

The former heroes, current heroes and innocent bystanders began to scream in pain as the power sliced through the air and shot through their bodies. "DIE RANGERS!"

Gasps and shouts filled the air as the fourteen adults were flung in all directions around Tommy's living room. Surprisingly, Kimberly was the first to recover, despite her physical condition. "STOP THIS!"

The Pink Ranger's power expanded away from her body at her call, catching her friends even as they were flung into the walls, furniture, and down the hallway. Unconsciously, she set them down and flung her power at Zedd all at once.

Laughing, Zedd directed his own power at the Pink Ranger, forcing her to take a step back before she pushed harder with her own power. "Another time, perhaps, Pink Ranger." With the blink of an eye, Zedd disappeared and the group fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

12:15 P.M.

Conner had the sinking feeling as he moved from his locker to the cafeteria that something had happened or was going to happen. "CONNER!" Trent shouted, using his Ranger skills to sprint across the campus.

"What's wrong?" Conner asked, worried by the look on Trent's face. 

"I just got off the phone with my dad!" the White Ranger gasped. "The others had a problem this morning. Seems our adversary made itself known."

"And?"

"Sarah, Dr. O's ex. She's really Lord Zedd. She showed up at the house and trashed the others. Zack broke his arm, Adam and Kat have concussions, and the others got pretty beat up. And Kim's power problems are back."

Conner nodded. "Go grab Ethan, I'll get Kira, and we'll decide what we're gonna do."

Trent shook his head. "Dad said Jason ordered us to stay put. We won't be of any use to them right now."

Conner frowned and grimaced. He could disobey Jason's order, but knew it wasn't wise to go against the seasoned Ranger. If Jason had thought they'd do the elder Rangers some good, he'd have had Anton come and get the four teens. Obviously, there was nothing they could do but wait until school was out to go and make sure their friends are ok. "Let Ethan know during fifth period what's going on. I'll tell Kira during lunch."

Trent nodded. He knew Conner had thought briefly about disobeying Jason's orders, but apparently the current Red Ranger saw the first Red Ranger's reasoning.

"See you in sixth period," Trent told his red dressed friend before he rushed off to find Ethan.

* * *

Same Time  
Mesogog's Island Fortress 

"Black Ranger?" Elsa asked as she entered the quarters that had been designated for the use of the Black Ranger. "Tommy?"

The man in the black and gold suit growled as he heard and saw the woman who'd taken the defeat of the Pink Ranger right out of his hands. "State your reason for your visit, Elsa, I have no patience or time for games."

Elsa raised an eyebrow at that, wondering what had put him in such a cranky mood. "Lord Zedd has returned and he and Lord Mesogog request your presence in the throne room."

"Next time, send one of the others to get me. I don't want to look at you or be in your presence more than is absolutely necessary." With that the Black Ranger strolled out through the door and down the hall, leaving Elsa in his wake.

"Arrogant Ranger, you will die before this war is over!" Elsa hissed and followed him. 'At least I have some comfort knowing I rid the world of a future Power Brat.'

* * *

3:45 P.M. 

Hayley smiled when the thunderous sound of footsteps on the stairs was heard as she sat at the computer with Tanya, Billy, and Trini. She knew that the kids would be worried about their mentors and fellow Rangers. "What happened?" Conner demanded to know once the kids were at the platform where the computers were set up.

"We got the crap kicked out of us," Tanya told him, turning from where she was staring at the scanners. Her right arm was in a sling, the wrist wrapped in an ace bandage. Billy's left eye was sporting a giant bruise and his cheeks were scratched. The right side of Trini's face had several band-aids going across it, but they did little to hide the long scratches that could be seen. And then there was the fact that Hayley was wearing a white tank top and her shoulder was bandaged.

"What about the others?" Ethan asked.

"Jason took Zack, Adam and Kat to the hospital to get checked out. Zack's going to be sporting a cast for a few weeks, and I think both Kat and Adam's heads are going to be heavily bandaged," Hayley told them. "Other than that, we were lucky. Mostly the team sustained scratches, bumps and bruises, and Kimberly's experiencing severe exhaustion, but that's to expected after her little display earlier, plus what happened yesterday."

The kids nodded but couldn't speak; each of them was lost in their own thoughts on the situation.

* * *

5:00 P.M. 

Kimberly stood under the scalding hot spray of the shower, trying to burn away the darkness surrounding her. She shook her head, the shower water mixing with her salty tears, thinking how far she'd gone in betraying Zordon's memory with what she'd done earlier in the day. 'He'd be so disappointed in me' she thought, painfully aware of the others' thoughts about her actions. Her friends were scared for her, but what hurt her the most was that they were actually scared of her. Truthfully, she was scared of herself as well.

"Kim?" Kira's soft call startled the Pink Ranger.

"What?" Kim asked as the bathroom door opened.

"Are you ok?" Kira asked, her worry evident in her tone. Kim smiled sadly and shut the water off. Reaching to the towel rack, she grabbed her robe, pulling it into the shower with her and slipping it on before she climbed out. Kira stood in the doorway, hazel eyes filled with questions and worry.

"Kira, honey, I'm fine. A little tired and achy but otherwise, I'm good. Are you four ok?"

Kira smirked slight and nodded. "We weren't the ones who got knocked around like a bunch of rag dolls."

Kimberly nodded. "Are Jason and the others back yet?"

The Yellow Ranger could do nothing but nod. "Yeah, they are. Adam seems better than Kat or Zack."

The Pink Ranger frowned as she moved to her and Tommy's room, Kira following. "Kira, I'm going to tell you something and I don't want you telling anyone else."

"Sure, what's up?"

"It wasn't Zedd we faced," Kim told her seriously. "Zedd was turned human when Zordon died. The powers that that thing was displaying...let's just say Zedd and I wouldn't have gone head to head. He's always had a thing for me...he'd have killed Tommy and taken me instead of kidnapping Tommy and fighting me."

Kira blinked her eyes a few times, digesting the information. "So who do you think it was?"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out. Go get David, Conner, Ethan and Trent, and come back here."

The Yellow Ranger sprang up from the bed and dashed down the stairs, leaving Kimberly to herself. The Pink Ranger stood and quickly donned a pair of gray and light pink sweats and a light pink tank top. After she had dressed, Kim braided her hair and moved to sit on the floor in the middle of her and Tommy's bedroom.

Though the knocking on the door was soft, Kim heard it just the same. "Come in."

The door opened and her five teammates came in. "You wanted to see us?" Conner asked, unsure of what to make of the situation.

"Yeah. David, lock the door and all of you come and sit around me in a circle."

The four teens did as told, for once not asking any questions. "Kimberly?" David softly asked as he and the kids settled into a circle around their pink teammate.

"Concentrate on your Dino Powers. I need you to help power me for what I'm about to do," Kim told them.

"I don't know what you mean!" Conner whined. He and Kim were facing one another. Kira was on his right and Ethan was on his left. Trent sat on Ethan's other side and David sat directly behind Kim, between Kira and Trent.

"Conner, concentrate on someone important to you," Kim murmured her command.

The Red Ranger did as told, focusing his thoughts on the woman between him and David – Kira.

Kim closed her eyes and gasped suddenly; she felt the punch of power from Ethan, Trent and David, but Conner and Kira's powers hit her the hardest. Focusing her own powers, Kim reached out to the other half of her soul – Tommy.

* * *

The Black Ranger stood in Mesogog's communications room, monitoring the city, when he felt the tug on his soul. Closing his eyes, he pushed on the tug, hoping to get it to go away. It didn't.

"Tommy."

The Black Ranger spun around and saw a petite brunette in a pair of gray and pink sweats, a pink tank top, braided hair and bare feet standing before him.

"Who are you? Are you the one who keeps calling me?" he demanded.

The woman smiled sadly. "I'm not the only one calling you. Can't you feel all of them? Some are probably stronger than others, but can't you feel the pterodactyl, the triceratops, the tyrannosaurs, the drego, the bear, the frog, the ape, the wolf, let alone the others?"

He shook his head. "I feel them."

"What about your brother?"

"What's your point?"

Kimberly sighed, stepping closer to him. "My point is, don't you think if you can feel them, hear them, then you should know you don't belong here. They're your strength, Tommy, them and those that came before them."

He pulled away from her, moving to the monitor. "There's another I feel."

"Who?"

"The Seizmosaurs, faintly backed by a Pink Crane. When I see the Seizmosaurs, it's always with my Brachiosaurs."

"There's a reason for that."

"Why would my dinosaur be with the Pink Ranger's?"

Kim bit her tongue, knowing that she didn't need to have him riled up. "What about the Crane?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Always flying along side a White Falcon."

"Do you know why?"

The Black Ranger shook his head. "No."

"Because the Crane is the Falcon's other half, his heart and soul, just as he's hers; they're soulmates. They've been through much together, so no matter what happens to them, they'll always soar with each other. That's a fact Mesogog and whoever else is in on this with him can't change. The Falcon is another representation of you, of your heart and soul."

"You are the Crane, aren't you?"

"What does your heart tell you?" Kim asked him, watching the tension in his shoulders ease for a moment.

"It should be telling him that you're the enemy!" Elsa hissed, lunging forward. There was one thing Mesogog's top lackey didn't know – Kimberly wasn't there in body, merely in spirit. There was nothing Elsa could do to her physically. Tommy, on the other hand, could use his Ninja powers to hurt her if he was so inclined. Fortunately for Kimberly, he was merely standing there staring at Elsa, who was panting, before he turned his gaze to where Kimberly was standing, staring at him sadly. "She's the Pink Ranger! Attack her!"

Tommy was momentarily paralyzed as Elsa's words washed over him. "Tommy, come home to me. You promised me forever, don't tell me you don't remember that, or that you aren't going to keep your promise. We've been through too much to not get our happy ending."

Kimberly nearly cried out when her projected self started disappearing. She couldn't keep drawing power from the others to do this, not without hurting them or herself, or even Tommy, who she'd anchored herself to.

"Beautiful."

* * *

5:30 P.M. 

Jason and Zack shouldered the door open when the screams alerted them to something going on up in Kim's room. What the elder Rangers found scared them. Kira, Ethan and Trent were unconscious and glowing their signature colors, while David was nearly there and glowing green. What scared them even more was that Conner was holding Kimberly by the forearms, both glowing with power, and Kim was unconscious.

"CONNER!" Jason called, catching the young Red Ranger when he finally had to let go of Kimberly, his body tumbling backwards.

Zack and Billy dove for David, who'd caught the falling Kimberly, the duo catching the new Green Ranger before the weight of Kimberly pushed him to the floor.

"What the hell did they do?" Rocky demanded, eyes going to Hayley's as she shook her head.

"I don't know. Anton and I will go get the scanners." The two scientists rushed out of the room and down to the lair, returning a few minutes later with the portable scanners.

The conscious Rangers gasped when a ghostly image appeared before them. It was Kimberly, and yet it wasn't. "It's ok, guys," she whispered, sitting down in front of her body and laying back, the apparition disappearing and Kim's eyes opening.

"What did you do?"

"I went to Tommy."


	8. Chapter 7: Coping

**Ranger Games: A Dino Thunder Wedding  
Chapter 7:** Coping  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** June 25, 2005

**Summary:** The Pink Dino Thunder Ranger has some things to sort out.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers

**Author's Note:** Very short chapter, pretty much all about Kim. Enjoy.

_"Some things are not meant to last, they just take a place in your heart and make you smarter the next time ..."_ **from the movie _Alex and Emma_**

* * *

Sunday  
September 20, 2004  
6:35 A.M.  
Dr. Tommy Oliver's House 

Kimberly sat on the bed, back against the headboard, Tommy's pillow tucked in her arms, held securely against her chest. Her cheek lay against the smooth material as Tommy's scent tortured her senses.

She could faintly identify the mixture of smells – Tommy's sweat; his aftershave; the dial soap he used in the shower; her herbal shampoo that he had to use when he ran out of his own; there was a faint scent left over from the last time they'd made love; and above all that, there was something that was uniquely Tommy that she could never put a name to, that she could smell lingering on his pillow.

Downstairs and down the hall, family, friends and teammates slept soundly, each putting off dealing with the problems of reality until the sun was up. Kimberly, however, had tried and failed miserably to escape into the world of dreams – without Tommy, her dreams had turned into nothing but nightmares.

Visions of the battle just after Tommy had been taken, and of the battle that caused her to loose her and Tommy's child, plagued her. She remembered the Crane screaming, and the Falcon trying to soothe and assure. She remembered the disbelief and emotional impact of her friends and teammates' feelings slamming into her over her link with them.

And above all else, Kimberly felt and still could feel, the emptiness that loosing the tiny life nestled inside her, had caused.

Loss.

Over the years of Kimberly's adult life, that word has come to describe the feeling she's experienced during so many events and situations she's faced - her parents' divorce; her grandmother's death; the giving up of her innocence and a normal life, in taking on the role as the Pink Ranger when Rita first attacked Earth; Tommy having to give up being a Ranger.

Trini, Zack, and Jason leaving for the peace conference left a whole in her so large that, although Rocky, Adam and Aisha filled it, in their own way, it could not be filled completely; her stolen power coin and powers along with her near death experience at Zedd's hands.

Her departure from the team to train for the Pan Global Games, in which she made the ultimate leap of faith in giving Katherine her powers and her spot on the team, trusting the Australian to take care of her best friends and family, and the man she loved, which ultimately resulted in her giving up the love of her life when she thought she was dying, only to continue to linger on in a daze for years afterward.

The death of her mentor at the hands of a trusted ally in order to save the very universe; the death of the unborn child that she and Tommy had created out of love; the forces of evil taking Tommy and turning him against her.

It seemed no matter what she said or did, Kimberly found herself facing loss of some kind. Happiness, it seemed, was but a dream of childhood gone horribly wrong.

Closing her eyes, Kimberly pushed away the pain and let herself float. In the distant corners of her mind, she could feel her friends, each unconsciously trying to reassure her. She didn't want their reassurance, or their pity, so she locked those feelings away and moved forward.

While her friends hadn't verbally expressed their pity, she could tell just by their actions – they were constantly with her, worried about her – and by the looks they gave her that they didn't think she noticed. What she wanted, above everything, was to be able to feel Tommy, not just physically, but mentally and emotionally.

'Come on, Kimberly!' she cursed herself, shaking off her depression. 'This isn't like you!'

The Pink Ranger pushed up from her spot, tossing Tommy's pillow onto his side of their bed, before she grabbed her tennis shoes, put them on, and then headed downstairs.

Quietly, Kimberly crept through the living room. Katherine and Jason were sleeping on the couch, much like they had that night some months ago just before all hell broke loose for the Rangers. Rocky and Aisha were in Tommy's recliner, Rocky on his back and Aisha curled into his side.

David, Adam, Tanya, Zack, and Justin were curled up in sleeping bags on the floor. Trini and Billy were up in the guestroom, Hayley was at her apartment or down in the lair sleeping on the cot and Anton had taken the four kids back to his house so they could stay together. As quietly as she could, Kim moved out the front door and down onto the lawn.

Taking a deep breath, she toed her shoes off and began to center herself as she stood in the grass. Closing her eyes, Kimberly allowed her breathing to even out and her body to release the tension it had been holding onto.

Memories from years passed flooded her mind, allowing the Pink Dino Thunder Ranger to hear the whispers of lessons taught to her by her friends as they taught her to perform the kata she suddenly found herself pacing her body through.

She began by incorporating moves that Jason, Zack, Trini and Tommy had taught her when the original team had learned the first katas they'd practiced together, and then she added, bit by bit, moves that Rocky, Adam and Aisha had taught her during their stint as Ninja Rangers. And finally, moves she'd learned and modified along with her gymnastics, began to filter through until her body was moving swiftly and fluidly. The ease and familiarity of the moves helped to ease the strain she felt.

If you didn't know her, you'd think she was simply an insomniac, but for the group of four standing at the door watching her, they knew it was the stress of the situation she'd found herself in. Kimberly was always happiest in one of two places – being physically active or in Tommy's arms. And since the latter of those wasn't feasible, the Pink Dino Ranger had obviously opted for physical activity.

"He'd be proud of her," Zack whispered softly, his eyes trained on his little sister.

Jason, Trini and Billy knew exactly who Zack spoke of. "I'd like to think he'd be proud of all of us, for everything we've gone through and all that we've done," Trini responded, leaning against Billy's shoulder, her eyes following Kimberly's every moment.

"I concur." Billy wrapped his arm around Trini's waist and clasped Zack's shoulder, while Trini held Jason's hand.

Jason shook his head, trying to clear it. "Next to Tommy, she's probably been through more crap than any of the rest of us. She's been used and abused and tortured and hurt beyond the realm of what's acceptable or manageable for a normal person and yet, she still keeps surging back to her feet and fighting on. Zack's right, Zordon would be proud of her."

"She's not our little sister anymore Jason," Billy pointed out, which caused the others to raise their eyebrows at him.

"I'll always be your little sister, Billy, that's one thing that'll never change." The four original Rangers turned their sights back to their comrade and smiled.

"We didn't mean to disturb you."

Kim shrugged and moved up onto the porch, seeking shelter in Jason's arms, the five of them standing united as they watched the sun start to rise over the mountains in the distance.

"Thank you for putting your lives on hold to be with me through this."

Jason squeezed her tightly while she reached her other hand out to Zack and took hold of his, uniting the five of them. They were a team, through and through; they were a family, and nothing was going to change that.

They were the first of Earth's great Ranger protectors. They had faced down an evil witch, an obsessed self-proclaimed emperor of evil, they had lost their powers, and their teammates, more times than they cared to count, and their mentor had made the ultimate sacrifice to preserve what they worked so hard to protect.

They had overcome every obstacle placed in their path, and each time they stood together, unified and strong, continually moving forward through the next challenge. This new set of circumstances would not shake a foundation that had been built on years of friendship, trust, love, shared experiences, and a unique diversity that bonded them together.

"So, how about we head inside, start breakfast, and figure out how to save our Fearless Leader?" Kim joked, causing the others to crack up laughing.

The group of five had understood the moment for what it was – a reaffirmation of their bond – and that it was just that – a moment; something they couldn't dwell on.

* * *

2:00 P.M. 

For once, the house was completely silent and devoid of life. Conner had talked his four teammates, and the original Rangers, into heading to the beach for a swim and a game of volleyball. Hayley had returned to the café to check on everything there and Anton had gone home to finish up some loose ends of work he'd brought home from the office.

The Pink Ranger had opted to stay at the house and enjoy the serenity and peace that came from having a few moments to herself. Picking up the cordless phone, Kim moved to sit on the couch as she dialed a number she practically knew by heart now.

"Grayson residence, Carter speaking."

"Carter, it's Kim. Is Dana with you? I called her house but got no answer."

"Hey, yeah. Let me take her the phone."

A few seconds of muffled noises and then Kim heard Dana. "Hi Kim, what's up?"

Kimberly blew out a breath, not knowing where to start. "I miscarried, Dana."

There was a soft gasp and short cry emitted from the other end before the former Pink Lightspeed Ranger started the rapid fire questioning. "What happened? Are you ok? Why haven't you called me?"

"Dana, slow down. Things haven't been very peaceful around here. It happened Thursday, Elsa's doing. It's a long story, needless to say, I'm very lucky to have faster healing due to my powers, but Hayley pretty much confirmed that I am no longer pregnant."

"Oh God, Kimberly, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

Taking a deep breath Kim thought about Dana's question. "Wanna tell me what I'm going to be experiencing. My brother's wife miscarried, but she never told me what to expect afterward."

"Well, you're gonna be overly emotional while your hormones are settling down to normal levels and your body adjusts to no longer housing the baby. You're probably going to be tired and sore, especially if you had other injuries on top of it. Some women experience listlessness, loss of appetite, and more often than not, depression."

Kim closed her eyes, praying to whoever was listening that she wouldn't have luck enough to be hit with all of it. "Have you experienced any of that yet, that you know of?"

"I haven't been able to sleep, my appetite's better than it was before, I'm not depressed so much as feeling guilty. I think I'm still in shock that it happened at all; feels like a dream."

"Understandable, given the circumstances. Right now, your body is still in shock, give it time. I want you to exercise if you can, eat as healthy as possible, and if you absolutely have to, take a Tylenol P.M. to get some sleep, or try some herbal tea. You need rest."

"Dana, what am I going to do when I get Tommy back and have to tell him?" Kimberly asked, feeling helpless in how to deal with Tommy's reaction to her losing his baby. 'That is, if he doesn't already know on some subconscious level.'

"Right now, all I can suggest is for you two to come to Mariner Bay. We'll set you up with a grief counselor who worked with the Lightspeed Rangers, and go from there," Dana told her honestly. "The best thing you two can do is simply be with each other; Tommy's going to be carrying psychological scares from the whole situation as is, dealing with the loss of the baby is only one facet of many that he'll have to acknowledge."

Kim sighed tiredly. "Thanks Dana."

"Call me if you need me, and if you need us to come, all six of us are in Mariner Bay for the unknown duration of this problem, just in case."

"Dana, you rock, you know that?" Kim teased. "Thanks."

"Welcome. Take care, and I'll talk to you later."

"Yep."


	9. Chapter 8: Shattered Family

**Ranger Games:** A Dino Thunder Wedding  
**Chapter 8:** Shattered Family  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** July 18, 2005

**Summary:** The Dino Rangers share a few peaceful moments while unsettling events occur elsewhere in the Ranger family.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers

**Author's Note:** Wow…it's been over a year since I finished Reunion , and I want to thank each and every one of you for the support!

_"Hope dies last" Dawson's Creek_

* * *

Monday  
September 21, 2004  
7:00 A.M.  
Home of Kira Ford 

"Good morning, sweetheart," Elaine Ford greeted her daughter. Kira sank down in her chair, looking like a zombie from one of Ethan's favorite horror flicks. "Kira, what's wrong?"

"One of my teachers has gone missing, his fiancée got attacked and miscarried their baby," Kira told her mother blindly, not realizing the words were coming out until they already were. "I broke up with Trent because of my feelings for Conner, which are confusing the hell out of me, none of my old friends seem to want to try and understand, I haven't been able to sing, write or play guitar in nearly a week, and above all else, it feels like the world is crashing down on me!"

Elaine pulled Kira into her arms, letting her normally confident and poised daughter cry her heart out.

"Kira! Conner and Ethan are here to pick you up!" Mark Ford, Kira's father, called from the front door.

"Go upstairs and clean up. I'll tell them you're not going to school."

Kira nodded and went up the stairs at the back of the kitchen.

"Conner, Ethan," Elaine greeted, seeing the haggard expressions on their faces. "Kira isn't going to school this morning."

Conner nodded. "We aren't either. We came to see if she could go with us to get Trent and then go to the beach. We all need some time to relax."

Elaine smiled. She'd initially been worried when Kira had started hanging around with three boys, but if anything, her daughter's grades had improved, she's started spending time with different kinds of people, and she seemed to have grown more mature around the house.

"If you guys come back after you get Trent , I'll have a picnic lunch for you."

The boys smiled. "Mrs. Ford, you rock."

"Mark, go tell Kira to change into something she can wear to the beach."

Ten minutes later, Kira came down wearing a tie-dyed bikini top under a yellow mess shirt, yellow jean shorts, black Adidas sandals, and was carrying a bag that had a towel, a book, sunglasses, and sunscreen poking out of it.

"MOM!"

"Go with Conner and Ethan to get Trent then come back here. I should have lunch packed for you by then."

Kira looked confused.

"Come on Babe, time's a wasting!" Conner laughed, pulling Kira and Ethan out to his car.

"CONNER! MY NAME ISN'T BABE!"

* * *

7:45 A.M.  
Home of Dr. Anton Mercer and Trent Fernandez 

Conner, Kira, and Ethan fidgeted as they neared the door to the Mercer home. "Do you think Dr. Mercer will be cool with this?" Ethan asked suddenly.

"I already talked to him. I'm more worried about Trent actually not wanting to spend time with us," Conner told him seriously.

Kira rolled her eyes and rung the doorbell.

"Come in guys," Anton told them upon opening the door. " Trent 's coming down now."

Trent came down in a flurry of noise down the stairs. He had a gym bag in one hand and his sandals in the other.

"I'm ready."

"Cool. Mrs. Ford was making us a picnic lunch so we need to head back over and grab that before we head to the beach," Conner told him, watching Trent nod.

"Dad, I've got my cell phone, in case of an emergency."

Anton nodded. "I'm going to go to the office for a bit before I head over to Tommy and Kim's to help Billy with the search. Stay out of trouble."

The four teens grinned. "See you later, Dr. Mercer!" Ethan called as the four turned to leave.

"Bye Dad!"

"Have fun kids."

* * *

10:30 A.M.  
Haden's Cove  
Reefside , CA 

Conner sat on his towel, watching Ethan and Trent splashing each other out in the water. They'd spent the last half hour having a water fight before he and Kira had opted to go sit in the sun. Next to him, Kira was sitting on the blanket her mother had given them, unpacking the portable stereo, the food items that didn't need to be in the cooler, and her book.

"You ok? You're kind of quiet?" she asked, looking over at him out of the corner of her eye.

"I'm fine. Too bad none of the others could come with us."

"They've got lives to get back to, Conner. They served their time in the suit, quite admirably I might add. They've been here for a week. Besides, Kim wants peace and quiet for a while. Billy, Trini and Aisha are still here, and Kat and Jason aren't all that far away in Angel Grove. Adam and Tanya are coming back this weekend, and both Zack and Justin are in Blue Bay Harbor doing whatever. Rocky's making the rounds for his school, doing demonstrations, but he'll be back this Friday. And don't forget, David's been shadowing Kim since he arrived. Everything's going to be ok."

"I know, but I worry about her being alone."

"She's not," Kira assured him, sliding closer to his body. She reached out and laid her hand on his arm.

"Are you ok?" he asked her. "I know you're feeling this a bit more because of how close you and Kim are."

"I'll be fine, Conner," she spoke softly, looking up into his warm brown eyes. 'You could get lost in those eyes' she thought seconds before she realized they were kissing.

Conner's mind simply shut down from the overload of sensation. 'I'm kissing Kira!' he thought giddily.

* * *

Ethan noticed the quick change in Trent and turned to see what the White Ranger was upset about. When his eyes landed on Kira and Conner in the middle of a lip lock, Ethan sighed. Part of him felt bad for Trent , but he was also happy for Kira and Conner. The two of them had been attracted to each other from the get go, only they'd been too annoyed by it to admit it.

"You ok?" Ethan gently queried.

"Yeah, I am. I just want her to be happy."

"Very wise and loving of you."

Trent grinned. "Still pisses me off, but I can deal."

Ethan nodded and grinned back. "If it didn't, I'd be worried. Come on, they've been at it long enough and I'm starving for those sandwiches Kira's mom made us."

Trent 's smile was pure mischief as he eyed Ethan. "Race ya."

Ethan nodded then yelped when Trent sprinted away. "NO FAIR!"

* * *

Kira pulled back from Conner's lips and looked at him in shock.

"You ok?" he asked softly, wondering if she regretted what happened.

"I think so," she murmured, bringing her fingers up to graze her lips.

Before she could say anything else, Ethan tackled Trent to the blanket.

"You cheater!" Ethan accused, socking Trent in the arm.

Kira jumped, startled, and found herself in Conner's lap. "GUYS!"

Ethan and Trent turned sheepish smiles on their friends. "Lunch ready yet? We're starving."

"Feed yourselves, I'm not your mother," Kira sassed them.

The boys nodded and dug into the food on the blanket and in the cooler and basket. Kira moved without thought and made Conner a plate before she made her own.

After lunch, the group settled down. Trent pulled out his sketch pad, Ethan proceeded to play his Game Boy, Kira started reading her book, and Conner took a nap.

An hour later found Ethan watching Trent sketch Conner and Kira, who were curled together, sleeping soundly.

"I'm surprised you're drawing them," Ethan told his friend.

"Me too, but I think Kira might like it," Trent told him.

* * *

Conner felt a weight and warmth against his side that had him awake in an instant. Turning his head, he saw Kira's face, composed peacefully in sleep, on his shoulder. Once his guard lowered, he went back to sleep.

"CONNER!" Ethan's strained voice had the Red and Yellow Rangers awake immediately.

Standing before them was Zeltrax and Goldar and a group of Tyranodrones.

"Don't they ever give up?" Conner hissed as he and Kira jumped up and threw themselves into the fight.

"That's asking too much, Conner!" Kira told him as she ducked flying fists and fast feet.

"This is stupid!" Trent yelled as the team regrouped.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Conner responded. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP! HA!"

"WHITE RANGER DINO POWER!"

Goldar grinned and Zeltrax laughed as the four teenage Rangers changed into their uniforms. "You think a silly little change in costume is going to stop us from destroying you and taking over your pathetic planet?" Goldar roared.

"Let's find out, shall we?" the Red Ranger shot back. "TYRANNO STAFF!"

"PTERA GRIPS!"

"TRICERA SHIELD!"

"DREGO SWORD!"

"Pathetic Rangers!" Zeltrax gloated. "We have a message for you to deliver to your friends."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"You may want to check on the other Ranger teams, something horrible has happened." That said, the Rangers found themselves standing on the beach, alone.

"What the hell did that mean?" Ethan asked.

Kira, Conner and Trent shared a look before Conner swallowed the knot that was forming in his throat. "I think we'd better head to base and find out if the others really are ok or not, I don't like the feeling I'm getting."

* * *

Billy and Hayley sat at the computer console, eyes wide in shock as the scene unfolded before them. Aisha and Trini were slumped on the stairs biting back the tears that were welling, and Kimberly and David were no where to be seen when the four teens came crashing through the door.

"Hayley!"

"We already know, guys," Billy told them, turning to look them in the eye. The four teens started shaking their heads back and forth in denial.

"They can't be gone!" Kira cried out, reaching out to grab Conner's arm as she felt herself start to slide to the ground, but the Red Ranger caught her.

"They're not dead, Kira, but we don't have any guesses where any of them could be at this point."

"Mesogog has them," a voice spoke from the cave entrance. Those in the lair turned toward the sound, and found Kimberly and David supporting six other Rangers. David had his arm wrapped around Wes Collins' waist with Wes' arm across David's shoulder. Kendrix Morgan and Kai Chen of the Lost Galaxy Rangers were supporting one another while Merrick Baliton of Wild Force was carrying an unconscious Tori Hanson of Ninja Storm and Kimberly was supporting Ryan Mitchell of Lightspeed as he limped into the lair.

"Holy hell! What happened?" Conner asked, rushing forward to help Kimberly. Trent and Ethan moved to help Merrick with Tori and Kendrix and Kai while Kira went to Wes and David and helped David move the Red Time Force Ranger to a chair.

"I'll go get the first aid kit," Aisha murmured as she turned and fled up the stairs. Trini went to Tori and placed her hand on the younger woman's head, losing herself in a trance.

"She's tired, and drained, but not so much that she won't be able to help."

Kimberly nodded and motioned for Merrick to follow her. "We'll take her up and lay her on the couch; it's the only comfortable spot close enough for us to use to check up on her."

Merrick simply grunted as he hoisted the petite Wind Ninja Ranger and carried her up the stairs, careful not to jar her or injure her further.

"So everyone's gone?" Ethan asked Ryan, who nodded.

"It seems we all managed to conjugate to Blue Bay Harbor . We tried Ninja Ops' equipment, hoping to get in contact with Andros , as I knew he was here, but it seems the Space Rangers are missing as well."

Conner whirled around from where he was helping Ryan to a chair and stalked over to Hayley and Billy. "Get a lock on the others, NOW!" he told them, his voice booming through the lair and brooking no argument.

"Jason and Kat are on I-5, headed here. Adam and Tanya's signatures are still in Los Angeles . Zack's in San Diego , my only guess is that he's with…yep, he's with Rocky, and Justin's about a mile from here."

Conner nodded, and then turned toward the stairs where Merrick was limping his way down. Not even second guessing himself, Conner helped the older Ranger into the vacant seat at the computer console. "What about the Space Rangers?"

"I'm getting signatures, faint ones, from Cassie and Ashley. I can't find the others," Billy muttered, his fingers flying over the keys.

"You won't be able to," Merrick told the former Blue Ranger. "I checked the Megaship myself, they aren't there. I don't know where Cassie and Ashley are, but Andros , Zhane, Karone, T.J. and Carlos are no where to be found."

"Where are the girls?" Kimberly asked as she bounded down the stairs.

"The Café."

Kim whipped out a cell phone from her pocket and dialed a now familiar number. "Anton, its Kimberly. We've got a problem. Go to the café and pick up Cassie and Ashley for me, and be careful, they're being hunted." Kim snapped the phone shut and surveyed the room. They were in terrible shape. "Wes, the others?"

"Still in the future as far as I know."

"Hayley, does Mesogog have any knowledge of the Aquitian Rangers or Prince Trey of Triforia?"

"Not that I know of, why?" the red haired genius asked softly.

"Because I want to know if I need to have Billy and Trini get started on sending them a message to warn them."

"You think they could help?" Kira asked softly.

Kim shook her head. "According to what Adam, Jason and Billy have told me about them, Trey might be able to but the Aquitian Rangers would not be able to stay long enough to help because of the faster rate of dehydration they experience on Earth as opposed to their home on Aquitar."

Tear filled, doe brown eyes surveyed the damage done to the Ranger family in less than an hour. "When does it ever end?" was the muttered question. Taking a deep breath, Kimberly moved to speak with Billy and Hayley in hushed tones. "Get the others here, as soon as we can. I know they have lives right now, but they may be the only line of defense Earth will have if my plan doesn't work."

Billy nodded, having heard the grave tone before, but never from Kimberly. Quickly, Billy brought up the frequencies of the cell phones his teammates used. "Guys, its Billy. Kim's ordered all remaining Rangers to the lair in Reefside. No arguments."

Kim swallowed and then turned and fled the lair, her emotions getting the better of her. Billy sighed and nodded to Trini before he turned and headed for the stairs. He knew only he and Aisha might be able to get through to Kim.

* * *

Kim hit the dirt as she flew down the stairs, her chest heaving. She felt a panic attack starting and fought hard to get it to go away. When she felt their hands, she pushed them away and struggled to her feet before her knees gave out and she was once again facing the grass.

"Breathe," Billy murmured in her ear, stroking her back with one hand and touching her cheek with the other.

Aisha was on Kim's other side, one hand on her friend's arm and the other stroking Kim's hair, whispering words of comfort to her. "Alright, what's the plan, Kim?" Aisha asked, knowing that if Kim had something to concentrate on, she'd calm down.

"Ninjetti and Dino Thunder have to go in and infiltrate the Island Fortress."

"The others aren't just going to sit back while we go in there," Aisha told her, watching Kimberly nod.

"I know that. Rocky and Adam are going to have to hand over their Zeo morphers. Tommy and Hayley have the Zeo Five morpher in a vault in the lair. I'll give it to Jason, and Rocky and Adam can pick one of the others to give it to. I'd really like Justin or Trini to stay in the lab, to help Hayley."

"Ok."

"The others all have their powers, with the exception of maybe Ryan. Add them to the Zeo Team, and we'll have two full teams left here to hang back in case we fail."

"Failure is not an option at this point." Both women turned to look at Billy and nodded. "Are you sure our Ninjetti powers are going to be enough?"

"I'm not sure of anything anymore, all I know is that Tommy seemed to understand and respond to the Ninjetti animals that last fight and the time I snuck into Mesogog's lab. The kids are going to give us some ground fire and protection, but the biggest job is up to us – freeing Tommy and the others."

"That's even if the others are on the Island Fortress, who knows where this Zedd impersonator has them stashed."


	10. Chapter 9: Battle Plans

**Ranger Games: A Dino Thunder Wedding  
****Chapter 9:** Battle Plans  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** August 5, 2005

**Summary:** Battle plans are made by the Rangers while on the Island Fortress plans are made in regards to two of the most powerful Rangers, which could divide the team in ways they never imagined.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers

_"You know, things happen to you, and sometimes you don't realize why it happened until much later. But eventually it all makes sense." Unknown _

* * *

Monday  
September 21, 2004  
2:00 P.M.  
Mesogog's Island Fortress 

"My Lord?" Scorpina grumbled, entering the chamber."It's time, Scorpina. My hold on the Black Ranger is nearly complete."

Scorpina gasped when Zedd's form dissipated, revealing a slender woman with golden hair. This was a side Scorpina rarely saw of her new master.

"How do you plan to break the Pink Ranger's hold on him?"

"He'll do that on his own. Our first order of business is to get rid of Mesogog; his usefulness has come to an end. Bring me the Thunder, Quantum, Silver Space, and Yellow Wild Force Rangers."

"As you wish."

* * *

5:00 P.M.  
Oliver-Hart Household 

"What's their status?"

"Tanya, Zack and Kat's energy signatures have disappeared. Jason's less than a mile from here, and Rocky and Justin are coming in now."

"Which means what?" Kim asked Hayley, trying to get a clear understanding of what was happening. Her head had been spinning since the others had arrived and notified her and the kids that most every Ranger or former Ranger of Earth was now.

"Which means we'd better get busy on the plan," Rocky growled, thundering down the stairs, Justin close behind him. The two former Rangers looked banged up, having a few rips here and there in their clothes, and Rocky was sporting a gash on his forehead that was covered in dry blood. Justin was pretty dirty and dusty, but didn't seem to be displaying any visible injuries.

"What about Adam?" Aisha asked, worried for her childhood friend, even as she moved toward Rocky to hug him and checked Justin over.

"I'm still getting a faint signal from Adam, but it's not strong enough for me to use to pinpoint his location."

"I'm right here." All eyes turned to the forest entrance as it opened, revealing Adam, who was stumbling in. The former Black and Green Ranger was covered head to toe in dirt, grim and dried blood.

Rocky and Aisha lunged forward to catch him. "What happened, Adam?" Aisha questioned, rubbing her hand down his back, hoping to soothe. She could feel the anger, the pain, and the worry for Tanya radiating off of him.

"Hunter, Blake, Zhane, Taylor and Eric attacked us, and took Tanya."

Cassie, Ashley, Merrick , Kim, Wes and Tori shared a look between them that said it all. "That was who took Zack."

"And Kat."

Again, the Rangers swung around, eyes taking in a battered and bruised Jason, coming down the stairs. Kim, Trini, and Billy shuddered at the look on his face, having seen the look in his eyes only a handful of times before; Jason was pissed.

"I have Tanya's Zeonizers."

"And I have Kat's."

Kim nodded, and strode over to the hidden safe. Hayley entered the code into the computer and popped the lock for her friend. Kim reached in and pulled out Tommy's Zeonizers, turned, and handed them to Jason.

"Take them, and when this is all over with, you can give them back to him. Adam, give Tanya's to Trini. Rocky, give yours to Justin."

The two men did as asked, never once stopping to question Kim's command. Since Tommy had disappeared, it seemed Kimberly had taken over the duties as overall leader. "What about mine and Kat's?" Adam called over to Kim, even as he placed Tanya's zeonizers in Trini's hands.

"Adam, give yours to Tori and Jason, give Kat's to Hayley."

Eyes widened in shock as Jason placed the Pink Ranger zeonizers in Hayley's outstretched and shaking hands.

"Kim?" Hayley's voice wavered, her eyes suddenly full of unease and uncertainty.

Kimberly smiled slightly, hoping to calm Tommy's friend down. "I trust you won't back down from the challenge if the need to use them arises."

"Won't Kat need these?"

"Not until we free her. My guess is that the others have been turned, just like Tommy."

"How do I use these?" Tori asked, each hand holding a piece of the green zeonizers.

Adam smiled and spoke up. "Hayley will be Zeo Ranger I, Pink. Trini will be Zeo Ranger II, Yellow. Justin's got Rocky's powers, which makes him Zeo Ranger III, Blue. You, Tori, have my powers - Zeo Ranger IV, Green. And Jason…"

"I'm Zeo Ranger V, Red."

"Informative, but that still doesn't explain how we morph," Trini pointed out. Conner, Kira and Trent snickered and nudged Ethan; Trini's comment sounded like something he would say.

Jason assumed the familiar stance, Justin by his side in a flash. "ZEO RANGER III, BLUE!" Justin called out the morph just as Rocky had taught him in June.

"ZEO RANGER V, RED!" Jason's voice filled the room seconds later, calling out Tommy's morphing phrase.

"Oh wow," Trini murmured when the group took a look at the two morphed Rangers.

"Why don't you three try it out now, just in case there are any problems we need to take care of before we get knee deep in trouble," Kim told the girls, motioning for Billy to near the computer.

The three women stood together, both Tori and Hayley deferring to Trini as she was the senior member of their group.

"Go ahead, Hayley," Trini told the red haired genius. They would go in order, just like Jason and Justin had.

Taking a deep breath, Hayley brought her arms up like Jason and Justin had.

"ZEO RANGER I, PINK!"

"ZEO RANGER II, YELLOW!"

"ZEO RANGER IV, GREEN!"

The other Rangers laughed when the three women were morphed into the Zeo uniforms. "Tori! What the hell did you do to my suit?" Adam griped and whined.

The new green Zeo Ranger had a skirt, instead of pants. "I didn't do it, Frog Boy," Tori teased, using Adam's spirit animal against him. "Blame your powers."

"Hayley, you look pretty good in spandex," David teased, nearing the pink clad woman.

The computer genius blushed under her helmet, infinitely glad her face couldn't be seen. "Gee, thanks." Inside, she was quaking a bit, and it wasn't from being filled with the power – it was from the look on David's face as he stared at her. 'I can't believe I'm thinking about him like that at a time like this!' she chided herself, blushing even more.

"Man, Tri, I never thought we'd get you back in uniform."

The Yellow Zeo Ranger inclined her head in Jason's direction, letting the Red Ranger know she was glaring at him. "Ha ha, Jase, funny."

"Alright you five, power down. Let's get to work on this plan," Kim commanded, laughing as Jason and Trini teased each other, Adam was tormented by Tori and Rocky, and David gently teased Hayley. 'That's something worth looking into' Kim shook her head, turning to talk with the other Rangers.

* * *

7:45 P.M.  
Mesogog's Island Fortress

"My Lord, you summoned me?" the Black Ranger asked, striding into the room.

"Yes. I'd like you to be present as I take over your former teammate's body and turn her into my slave."

Beneath his helmet, Tommy's eyebrows drew together in confusion; and then he saw her.

She was tied to a table, long blonde hair covering her face, but he knew who it was. A heart shaped face that was committed to memory, pink tinted eyelids that hid luminous blue eyes that could bore into his soul, and a body that he'd drooled over plenty of times in the past.

"Can you see yourself, ruling beside her? Can you see her bearing your heirs?" the slender woman hissed in Tommy's ear as she stood behind him, watching him watch the woman tied to the table. "I know you've dreamt about her. I know you've wanted her, wanted to seduce and bed her for more years than you can count. I can make it happen, but I need your help, and I want you to watch."

Though he tried to stop himself, the Black Ranger nodded.

"Good. Once the transfer is complete, she will belong to you, just like you've always wanted."

A hand unconsciously rose to rub over Tommy's heart. Inside, the Black Ranger felt something die at the thought of mating with the lovely, sleeping blonde. In the back of his mind, a screeching cry was admitted, it's tone laced with betrayal, and a mournful cry was heard, it's tone a mass of confusion.

* * *

Same Time  
Oliver-Hart Household 

"So we're set?" Wes asked as the Rangers gathered in the Dino Thunder team's command center. Each Ranger had paired off with the others who they would be sharing their mission with.

"Anton and Ethan are going to remain here and man the computer; Dino Thunder is going to remain in Reefside because right now, they're the only ones of us with functional Zords," Billy started.

"Wes, you, Cassie, Ashley and Merrick are to get in, find the others, and get out. Don't wait for the rest of us," Jason told his fellow Red Ranger, who nodded.

"Jason, you and the other temporary Zeo Rangers are to get to the main invisi-portal network and let Hayley work her magic on the computers. Get the portals open and then come back here, the kids and David may need your help," Kim started.

The Zeo Rangers nodded, each of the veteran Rangers mentally going over their battle plans while Hayley went over how she was going to go about cracking Mesogog's computers.

"Ryan, Kendrix, and Kai, I want you to stay and help the kids. Kai, Kendrix, if Ethan gets called out with the others to use the Zords, I want one of you to stay here and help Anton with the computer."

The two Galaxy Rangers and the Lightspeed Ranger nodded in agreement, sharing a look and smile with each other.

"Rocky, Adam, Aisha and Billy, you're with me. We're going to find Tommy and knock the Big Bad on her ass." There was fierce determination in the eyes of the Pink Ninja and Dino Thunder Ranger.

"We're ready when you are, Kim," Ethan called from where he and Anton were sitting at the bank of computers. Conner, Kira, Trent and David stood off to his right, sharing a look with Kimberly that told her she could depend on them in her absence.

"Alright." Kim took a deep breath and signaled Wes' team to begin.

"LET'S ROCKET!" Cassie and Ashley cried out.

"TIME FOR, TIME FORCE!"" Wes called his morphing phrase.

"WILD ACCESS!" Merrick 's voice lifted.

"It's Morphin' Time!" Jason called as the Zeo Rangers stood in a v formation.

"ZEO RANGER I, PINK!"  
"ZEO RANGER II, YELLOW!"  
"ZEO RANGER III, BLUE!"  
"ZEO RANGER IV, GREEN!"  
"ZEO RANGER V, RED!"

"Ninjetti!" five voices cried.

"THE FROG!"  
"THE CRANE!"  
"THE WOLF!"  
"THE BEAR!"  
"THE APE!"

Dino Thunder, Kendrix, Kai, Ryan and Anton watched in shock as the fourteen Rangers appeared.

"Sweet!" Ethan laughed, having turned from the computer.

Anton shook his head, while Conner, Trent and Kira rolled their eyes. David stood in silence, watching his brother's friends and former teammates power up to go and save him and their other friends.

"Good luck," Anton told them.

Kim nodded. "May the power protect us all."

At her words, Ethan opened an invisi-portal, the fourteen Rangers disappearing through it.

* * *

Same Time  
Mesogog's Fortress 

"It's only a matter of time before the other Rangers come for their friends," Mesogog growled and hissed at his partner in crime.

Scorpina, Goldar, Elsa and Zeltrax stood to the sides of the room as their master spoke with the other. Goldar and Scorpina were prepared for what was to come, and knew that Elsa and Zeltrax weren't, which was another reason they were standing behind their master and no where near their counterparts.

"Yes, and you'll have the Dino Gems, and I'll have dead Rangers on my hands."

Mesogog smiled. "Shall we set a trap for them?" Mesogog asked, eyeing Lord Zedd. The creature was putting off some interesting vibes as far as the dino-menace was concerned.

"We will, but we have something else of greater importance to take care of."

"And what would that be?"

"THIS!" The creature that looked like Zedd raised its hand, palm facing Mesogog, and released a beam of black energy that tore through Mesogog's chest before causing him to exploded in a wave of power.

"Let this be your first and last warning, Elsa and Zeltrax. You work for me now, disobey me and I'll kill you."

Elsa stood with her mouth wide open in shock, and Zeltrax's stance said it all for him. "What do you wish of us, My Lord?" Elsa asked finally, falling into line.

"Ready my Rangers, their friends are on the way to save them." Turning, the Zedd-creature changed forms. "Scorpina, ready the Pink Zeo Ranger."

The four minions nodded and scattered.

* * *

7:59 P.M.  
DT Lair 

Ethan sat with Anton, monitoring the others' vital signs and speaking with Billy, Jason and Wes via the communicators that he, Hayley, Trini and Billy had modified before they left.

Trent and David sat on the step just to Ethan's right, talking quietly about anything that would keep their minds off the mission. Occasionally they said something to the two men sitting at the computers or laughed at something the others said.

Kai, Ryan and Kendrix sat on the stairs, talking about missions they'd gone on as Rangers that had been almost as bad as what they were facing. Kai and Kendrix spoke of the Lost Galaxy Lightspeed team up that Ryan had missed, filling in the holes in his friends' story.

Conner sat on the workbench, watching Kira stare at the wall, where pictures had been hung. They were fairly recent ones, and Kim had hung them in June, shortly after the massive Ranger Reunion. There was one of each team, wearing their Ranger armor, helmets in their hands. And then in the center, there was one of all of them at the Ranger Games arena, smiling and goofing off.

Slowly, Conner got up from his spot and made his way to Kira, boldly wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her shoulder. "You ok?"

"I'm worried about them and about us," Kira told him softly, sighing. Her stomach was doing flip flops at the proximity of Conner's body to hers.

"Veterans at this, isn't that what you told me?"

"Doesn't mean it stops any of us from worrying."

Conner chuckles slightly, and leans his head against the side of hers. "Kira..."

Neither could get a word in as the alarms in the lair began to go off.

"Monster attack!" Ethan hollered. Kira, Conner, Trent and David stood behind Ethan's chair while Ryan, Kendrix and Kai stood behind Anton.

"They didn't even wait for us to get out there," Trent pointed out as the team watched the monster grow.

"Then let's get to work," Conner commanded. He, Trent, Kira and David jumped away from the computers while Ethan hopped out of his chair, Kai sitting down in his place.

"DINO THUNDER! POWER UP! HA!"

"WHITE RANGER! DINO POWER!"

"GREEN RANGER! DINO POWER!"


	11. Chapter 10: Island Invasion

**Ranger Games: A Dino Thunder Wedding  
****Chapter 10:** Island Invasion  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** August 5, 2005

**Summary:** It's an invasion as the Zedd wannabe tastes the first flickers of the wrath and power of the Power Rangers.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers

_"All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us." J.R.R. Tolkien _

* * *

Monday  
September 21, 2004  
8:00 P.M.  
Mesogog's Island Fortress 

She felt like she was floating. That is, until she realized she was suspended from the ceiling by her arms, which coincidentally were starting to hurt like hell. Opening her eyes, she took in the room around her. 'Mesogog's Lab' she thought as memories from months before began assaulting her; four of them had nearly not made it out of this place with their lives in tact.

When the doors opened, and five Rangers walked in, her heart soared. It dropped out on her seconds later when she saw they were dragging other Rangers with them, and the memory of how she got to this place settled back into her consciousness.

Carter, Kelsey, Joel , Chad and Dana of Lightspeed and Andros , T.J., and Carlos of Space were tethered to a chain held by Space's Silver Ranger, Zhane while Karone, Mike, Leo, Damon, and Maya of Lost Galaxy and Alyssa, Cole, Danny and Max of Wild Force were at the mercy of the Yellow Wild Force Ranger, Taylor.

When the final captives came into view, her heart simply stopped. Shane of Ninja Storm was being helped in by teammates Dustin and Cam while Tanya and Zack were coming in just behind them. That group seemed to be controlled by Time Force's Quantum Ranger, Eric.

And then, in came her worst nightmare to date. In walked the Zedd wannabe, with Elsa, Zeltrax, Scorpina and Goldar flanking him. They were followed by the Thunder Rangers, who walked on either side of Tommy.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Welcome Pink Zeo Ranger, to your reconditioning party."

"What?"

Kat watched the Zedd persona melt away to leave Tommy's ex, Sarah, standing before her. The former Pink Zeo Ranger merely glared.

"Soon, Katherine Hillard, your soul shall cease to exist, and your body will be mine. When that's accomplished, the Black Ranger and I will wed, and rule this universe; I will bear his children, using your D.N.A." Kat shuddered at the thought. It wasn't like she hadn't ever thought of Tommy like that, but that had been a hell of a long time ago, and she had Jason now. Not to mention, Tommy's heart and soul were bound to Kimberly's in ways no one but those closest to them knew.

"Between the two of us, we will create the perfect army of assassins. They'll be made from the two most powerful Rangers – both former evil slaves of Rita Repulsa and the Rangers with the most incarnations of power."

Kat blinked in shock. 'That isn't completely true. I never had full control of the Crane Ninja Powers.'

"Obviously, you haven't done your homework!" Kat hissed at her captor.

"How so, pesky Ranger?"

"I'm not the most powerful female Ranger."

The evil blonde glared at Kat. "Oh really? Enlighten me then, who is the most powerful female Ranger?"

The former Pink Ranger grinned from ear to ear. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Tanya and Zack snickered in the background until Eric pulled the chains that bound them, silencing them.

"Don't toy with me, Pink Zeo Ranger, when your friends' lives hang in the balance. Now, tell me."

"Ask Tommy. He knows, deep down, who his match is among the female Rangers. Ask him who the most powerful female Ranger is."

Eyes turned to Tommy, who stood motionless and quiet. "I don't know who she's talking about."

Andros, Carter, Leo, Cole, and Shane shared glances with one another before looking to Kat and simultaneously thinking one name.

'Kimberly!'

* * *

Hayley found it extremely nerve wracking and disheartening to be looking out the tinted visor of Katherine's uniform. Jason and Trini were in front of her, leading them while Tori and Justin were behind her. They'd broken off from the other two groups ten minutes ago and were making their way to the compound's computer center. 

"You ok Hayley?" Trini asked, looking back over her shoulder at the rookie Ranger.

"Am I supposed to be this nervous?"

Trini chuckled. "Look at it this way – you've got four veteran Rangers with you. When Jason and I started, we were Earth's first. No experience, no other teams to look up to."

Hayley's back immediately straightened; Trini had a point. She was safe; she had four experienced Rangers with her, so even if she couldn't really fight, she had help. And Hayley had to admit, she'd always wondered what it would be like to be a Ranger.

"The computer room is up ahead," Jason called out to the group.

"Let's go."

* * *

Wes, Cassie, Ashley and Merrick were creeping further and further into the fortress, following Merrick's connection to his teammates and Ashley's obvious link with Andros . 

"I don't like this, its way too quiet," Cassie muttered.

"We don't have much of a choice," Merrick grumbled back.

"SCATTER!" Wes cried out in alarm, causing the four Rangers to break apart.

"DAMN! Don't let any of them get away! If they do, we're screwed!" Ashley hollered as the four engaged the troop of Tyranodrones.

* * *

She tried to keep her breathing even, but it just wasn't working. The closer they got to Mesogog's lab, the faster her breathing got, almost like something big was about to happen and her body was trying to warn her. 

"Kim?" Aisha softly asked her pink counterpart as the crouched next to the wall at a crossroads in the hallways.

"Something's happening. Can't you feel the charge in the air?"

The other ninjas stopped and focused their senses. "I can," Adam commented.

"Better yet, I hear Kat!" Rocky howled, the five moving as one down the hall.

* * *

"Let us start," the villainess commanded of her troops. 

Kat struggled against the ropes as the other Rangers attempted to break free. 'KIM!' she focused her thoughts on her friend and predecessor.

'Invoke the power of the Crane, Kat! It's the only think that'll save you!' Kim thought to her friend.

"NINJETTI! THE CRANE!" Kat commanded before 'Sarah' could touch her. The Pink Ninja suit appeared out of thin air, the power giving Kat a boost of strength.

Carter, Andros , T.J., Dustin, Carlos, Leo, Mike and Damon broke free all at once and began fighting the evil Rangers. Tanya bolted forward to give Kat a hand while Zack tried to help the other captive Rangers.

* * *

8:05 P.M. 

"It sounds like all hell is breaking loose in there!" Rocky shouted to his friends as they tore down the corridor.

"That's because it is!" Kim shot back. "I told Kat to call on the Crane Powers!" Kim shuddered as part of her power was ripped from her to aide Kat in her fight. "Billy, contact Wes! The others are with Kat!"

The Blue Ninja pulled up his communicator, not even thinking to question how Kim knew what was going on, and prayed the adjustments he, Trini, Hayley, Ethan and Justin had made to it would hold out with all the interference on the island. "Wes! This is Billy! Head for the lab! Kim says everyone's there!"

"Acknowledged! As soon as we get rid of these dino creeps, we'll join you!"

"Drones," Aisha grumbled, the five sliding to a stop at the door to the lab. The girls screamed and the boys gasped when Zack was tossed out the door, hitting the wall with a thud.

"ZACK!" Kim shouted, crouching next to him.

"Nice timing," he muttered, cracking his eyes open to look at his friend. She always had looked good in pink, Zack admitted to himself, but the Ninja suit made her look fierce.

"We've got tied up Rangers, possessed Rangers, and a bitchy villainess bent on turning Kat's body into her personal sexual playground. She wants to get rid of Kat's soul, and in her words, use Kat's body to bear Tommy's heirs!"

The groups' gazes went to Kim's face, which they could tell was going pale from what little they could see through her hood.

"She thinks Kat's the most powerful female Ranger, but in Kat's opinion, she isn't."

Looks were sent Billy's way as he pondered that comment. "Kat is correct," he started. "At this current time, Kimberly is the most powerful female Ranger. She not only possesses the Pink Dino powers, but she managed to retain a portion of her morphin' energy and she has complete control of her ninja powers."

"Why use Kat though?" Rocky was clearly confused now.

"Because Tommy was in love with her while they were dating. Notice a pattern? This thing took hold of Sarah, Tommy's ex, and now it wants Kat, again, Tommy's ex."

"Why did it almost seem to hate you then?" Zack asked.

"Because Kim's the one person who could break any spell over Tommy," Aisha smiled. "She's afraid of what you and Tommy share."

"Yeah, well, let's just go say hello."

Helping Zack to his feet, the five readied to enter the fray. "Wait for us!" Wes called, the four new arrivals sliding to a stop near their friends.

Kim grinned evilly. "Let's go kick some ass."


	12. Chapter 11: Let's Rumble

**Ranger Games: A Dino Thunder Wedding  
Chapter 11:** Let's Rumble  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** September 5, 2005

**Summary:** The Final battles begin, can the Rangers make it through this most important challenge with flying colors?  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers

**AN:** My apologies to all the readers. It appears my muse for this story took a short vacation and decided to go to New Tech City, as I've been on a Sydney/Sky kick this past month with Variations Of Pink, and the story BloomingViolets and I are writing, A Different Side Of You.

**AN2:** Please visit Mystical Illyera's Guardians Of Earth Awards and vote for me! I've been nominated for Ranger Games: A Dino Thunder Reunion, two for my website, and one for the story For Your Love (A T/Kim romance-after-the-letter story).

_"Don't hold to anger, hurt or pain. They steal your energy and keep you from love." -- Leo Buscaglia --_

_"Character isn't inherited. One builds it daily by the way one thinks and acts, thought by thought, action by action. If one lets fear or hate or anger take possession of the mind, they become self-forged chains." -- Helen Douglas --_

_"How much more grevious are the consequences of anger than the causes of it." -- Marcus Aurelius --_

* * *

Monday  
September 21, 2004  
8:05 P.M.  
Downtown Reefside

"Tyranno Zord!"

"Ptera Zord!"

"Tricera Zord!"

"Drego Zord!"

David watched his teammates call their main zords to them. He felt slightly useless, as he was still very new at all of this. "David, are you ready?" Anton's voice came over the Green Ranger's communicator.

"Yeah, I've never had to do this before," David told Tommy's mentor and friend. "I don't even remember a darn thing Hayley told me."

Anton chuckled from the other end. "You've got control of four of the auxiliary zords – the Parasaur, Ankylo, Dimetro, and Cephala Zords. Give the kids a few minutes to break out the new hardware Hayley's been training them to use."

David watched in curiosity as the Red, Blue and Yellow Rangers formed the Thundersaurus Mega Zord. Then Trent caught his attention. Turning, he saw the Drego Zord and what, upon more focused inspection was the Stego Zord, come together and form the Dino Stego Zord.

Once that was done, David watched as Conner emerged from the cockpit of the Mega Zord and joined him.

"You ready?"

"For what?" David asked, slightly shocked by Conner's cocky tone.

"Well, I'm about to go Triassic on this monster, care to join me?"

"How?"

"TRIASSIC RANGER! ENGAGE!"

David watched, open mouthed, as Conner pulled the Shield of Triumph out and used it to transform into a new form – that of the Triassic Ranger. "We've been working on it in secret for weeks. Everyone's added their power, except you. Care to give it a whirl."

The Green Ranger nodded and extended the hand which held his morpher and Dino Gem. Closing his eyes, David meditated to a state that allowed him to will the Green Gem's power to Conner and the Shield. "Okay, now time to give this guy the what for."

David felt weak, but held himself up all the same. Suddenly, there was a rumbling, and both the Red and Green Rangers turned, seeing a new zord. "That's the Triassic Mega Rover. You ready?"

The man in green nodded. Suddenly, both David and Conner were lifted off their feet and inside the new zords. "Shield of Triumph, Full Power!"

Looking around in wonder, David had no chance to ask Conner what was going on. "Hayley gave you command of the Auxiliary Zords, we need them now. Think you can handle calling them?"

Smiling under his helmet, the Green Ranger nodded. "PARASAUR ZORD! ANKYLO ZORD! DIMETRO ZORD! CEPHALA ZORD! FULL POWER!"

Conner smiled when the four Zords came barreling out of their hiding places. "Alright, let's do this!"

"Thundersaurus Mega Zord, is ready," Ethan called over their communications channel.

"Dino Stego Zord, online and waiting for instructions," Trent responded.

"Triceramax Mega Zord, ready to roll."

David smiled brighter as each passing moment brought more confidence to the rookie Ranger. It seemed as if he quickly got the hang of how to work in tandem with Conner inside their large vehicle, and he even noticed how well he and Conner seemed to interact with the other two giant robots.

"God, it's hard to believe Tommy was sixteen when he started this," David murmured, causing Conner to chuckle.

"And just think, Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy and Kim were fifteen when they first got their powers. That's nearly three years younger than most of the current team."

"KIRA!" Trent's voice ripped through the communications console when the Thundersaurus took a direct hit and the three zords that made it up were separated.

"ETHAN!"

"Trent give them some cover fire!" Conner ordered as he turned to David, who was already moving to get out of the Zords to go down and help their teammates. "David's heading down to help them, Trent, let's finish this robotic pain in the ass off, now!"

* * *

Mesogog's Island Fortress  
Same Time

Kat and Tanya were fending off Elsa and Scorpina while the other Rangers took care of their possessed teammates, Goldar, and Zeltrax, and in the midst of it all, Sarah stood watching them, not once joining the fight, and occasionally looked to Tommy, Hunter and Blake.

"Holy mother of…" Rocky muttered as the ten Rangers struggled to enter the fray.

"There are way too may of us to fight in here!" Adam gasped as Zack was knocked back into him.

Seconds after the words left Adam's mouth, most of the civilian Rangers were suddenly transported out of the room. "Is it just me, or were they just teleported out?" Aisha asked Billy as the two stayed with Adam, Zack, and Rocky.

"That's what it looked like to me, but I can't be sure..." Billy responded until a voice interrupted him.

"THIS IS JASON! SOMEONE COME IN!"

"Go ahead Jason!" Billy called over his communicator while the others engaged the arriving Tyranodrones, Goldar, Elsa, Zeltrax, and Scorpina.

"Hayley found a teleportation device! Did it work?"

Billy laughed, the act freeing his heart for a moment. "YEAH! You got everyone but us, Wes' team, the possessed Rangers, and the others of our team that were taken."

"Good, tell Kim Hayley's going back now to help the kids, and I'm bringing Kat's zeonizers with us! We're on our way to help!"

"Affirmative." Billy turned to say something to Kimberly and saw the Pink Ninja making her way across the room to Tommy, Hunter and Blake.

* * *

Dino Thunder Lair  
8:20 P.M.

"WHOA!" Ryan cried out when a mass of Rangers suddenly appeared in the middle of the Dino Thunder Lair.

"Shane!" Kai called out, rushing forward to help the bleeding Red Wind Ninja Ranger, who was currently being held up by Cam and Dustin.

"Where is everyone else?" Kendrix asked, helping the Lost Galaxy Rangers move away from the middle of the pile. Dana, Kelsey, Chad and Joel scooted back, the four of them huddling around Carter who looked worn out, while Ryan moved toward them to make sure his soon to be brother in law was alright.

Jen, Trip, Lucas and Katie moved to help Cole, Alyssa, Danny and Max while Kendrix had finally moved to Leo, and was surrounded by Maya, Damon, and Mike.

Anton sat at the computer, listening to them and watching out for the Dino Thunder Team.

"They're still on the Island," Cam started. "I think Hayley managed to teleport us out. The Space team, Wes, Merrick, Tori and the Ninjetti are still there trying to get Tommy, Hunter, Blake, Eric and Taylor out."

"Is it bad?" Ryan asked.

Dustin nodded, his face grave. "It's mondo bad, dude."

* * *

Mesogog's Island Fortress  
Same Time

Kimberly's sole purpose at the moment was to avoid getting into an altercation before she could prowl her way across the room to where Tommy, Hunter, Blake and the Zedd-wannabe stood.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little broken crane come to try and win back the mighty falcon."

Kimberly didn't waste her breath on a retort, and she wasn't paying any more attention than she absolutely had to, to this upstart alien who had suddenly developed and interest in her fiancé.

"DO NOT IGNORE ME, KIMBERLY!"

The power of Sarah's voice resonated in the lab, shaking the Rangers, who all turned to look at her and Kimberly.

It was as if something inside Kim snapped. "You so did not just yell at me," Kim growled, her eyes flaming pink.

The villainess was taken aback by the sudden flaring of Kimberly's powers. 'She does not have power! She is weak! That's why Zedd and Rita were able to destroy her so easily! She never deserved the power!' the villainess thought, her heart racing with the start of what felt like fear as Kimberly suddenly switched her direction and was coming directly at her instead of going for Tommy.

"YOU'RE TO BLAME FOR ALL THIS! DAYS OF PAIN! INJURIES MY FRIENDS NEVER SHOULD HAVE HAD TO DEAL WITH!" Kimberly shrieked in rage. The others, including the Rangers still under Sarah's control looked startled by Kimberly's outburst.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU TOOK WHAT WASN'T YOURS! YOU THINK YOU'RE SOME ALMIGHTY GOD AND YOU'RE NOT! YOU KILLED MY BABY!"

When the corona of pink power exploded out around Kimberly, it harmlessly went through those that were fighting with her, and tossed those who were under Sarah's control, including Tommy, back against all the walls of Mesogog's lab.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now and spare the universe of your vile presence?" Kim snarled, bringing her hand up like she was going to choke the woman before her. Suddenly, Sarah was lifted off the ground, her hands clawing at her throat as Kimberly's invisible grip squeezed.

"Because...!" Sarah gasped. "If you...kill me...you kill...them..."

Kim's eyes darted around, taking in the six Rangers under Sarah's control. Each of them looked like they were being choked, including Tommy.

"NO!" Kim screamed, and sent Sarah flying backwards into the wall.

* * *

Short, I know, but there is only one more chapter and the prologue, I promise, everything will get resolved. 


	13. Chapter 12: Sacrifices

**Ranger Games: A Dino Thunder Wedding  
Chapter 12:** Sacrifices  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** October 21, 2005

**Summary:** As the final assaults rage on, it's the original Rangers that must face the greatest battle and a face to face confrontation with their foe leads one of their own to make the ultimate sacrifice.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers

**AN:** My apologies to all the readers. I know it's been nearly a month since I worked on this, and longer than that since I posted. blushes Thanks for the correction, last is epilogue, not prologue. I am sorry, but other projects and real life have intruded much as of late.

**AN2:** There was going to be a sequel to this one, but with the destruction Dino Thunder's powers on the show, and what I have planned for this chapter, all you may get from the Ranger Games universe from here on out is going to be one shots. There will be a few of those coming, but that will be after New Year's.

**AN3:** Guys and Gals, it's been a great run. I've enjoyed your comments and excitements and concerns on this project immensely. I pray to those of a higher power that all of you will be protected by the power that is believed in so greatly for all the days of your lives.

**AN4:** I do apologize if I get the weapons call phrases wrong, but I couldn't find the correct way to call some of these, so I improvised!

_"Anything's possible." –- Tommy Oliver, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie –-_

_"May The Power Protect You." –- Zordon of Eltar in Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Seasons 1-3, Power Rangers Zeo and Power Rangers Turbo –-_

_"Our greatest glory is not in never falling, but in rising every time we fall." –- Confucius --_

* * *

Monday  
September 21, 2004  
8:25 P.M.  
Downtown Reefside

David found himself fighting a path through the multiple troops of Tyranodrones that had appeared seconds after Kira and Ethan had been ejected from their MegaZord. The rookie Ranger growled in the back of his throat, using every martial arts technique he could remember to get to the two teenagers who were just now conscious enough to push themselves to their hands and knees, only to be kicked and beaten back down.

Despair grew quickly in the Green Ranger as he saw Kira and Ethan now lying lifeless on the ground, their powers having disbursed. A look over his shoulder showed both Conner and Trent's MegaZords had taken direct hits and were falling to the ground; the two Rangers being thrown form the cockpits.

A hazy memory made its way to the forefront of David's thoughts. 'Will it work for me though?' he thought for a spilt second before he tightened his hands into fists and decided to go for broke.

"SUPER DINO MODE!"

* * *

Same Time  
Dino Thunder Command Center

"The kids are in trouble!" Anton called out, startling the battered Rangers inside the Dino Thunder Command Center.

"We've got to get out there and help!" Cole told the others, who looked at one another.

Ryan, taking on the unofficial leader role, nodded. He looked to the Red Rangers and decided that most of them were a little too out of it to help lead at the moment. "Shane and Carter need medical attention. Dana, Mike, stay here with them. Anton's gonna need computer help. Cam, Kai and Kendrix, stay here and help him until Hayley gets back. The rest of you, let's go help those kids."

The teams grouped together, each looking to Ryan in this moment for guidance. "Let's do it!" Ryan called out.

"GO GALACTIC!"

"LIGHTSPEED…RESUCE!"

"TIME FOR…TIME FORCE!"

"WILD ACCESS!"

"NINJA STORM! POWER OF EARTH!"

Anton blinked in shock when sixteen Rangers suddenly called out their morphing phrases and powered up into their Ranger forms, or in Dustin's case powered up his Ninja Powers. "Am I glad I never had to face them all at once," he muttered, making Cam, Kai and Kendrix smile before the four turned back to the computers.

"MOVE OUT!" The Titanium Ranger commanded, the large team racing out the forest entrance of the lair and heading for the battle between the Dino Thunder team and the Tyranodrones and monsters.

* * *

Mesogog's Island Fortress  
The Same Time

Not a soul moved after Kimberly had thrown her opponent into the wall with a force blast so powerful that it had rocked the walls around them. The Rangers who were under Sarah's command were momentarily stunned and laying on the ground in various heaps, including Tommy. Goldar, Scorpina, Elsa and Zeltrax had disappeared seconds after Billy had heard from Jason, leaving Sarah to face the Rangers alone.

Jason, Trini, Tori and Justin slid to a stop at the door, looking in at the mess before them. "Holy shit!" Jason muttered, stepping over the debris in the doorway.

Wes and Merrick stood together, just feet from where Taylor and Eric lay on the floor, their breathing their only movement. Cassie and Ashley had sought out Andros, T.J., Carlos and Karone, who were standing in a semi-circle around Zhane's prone form.

Adam was holding onto Tanya and Zack was standing with Kat, the pair leaning on one another. Billy, Aisha and Rocky stood together, back near where Hunter and Blake lay.

And then there was Kim, not standing but floating about three feet off the floor, pink power haloed around her, small tendrils reaching out slowly to the five innocent Rangers who'd been pulled into this mess.

"BLAKE!" Tori cried, breaking the silence as she rushed forward to join the other three Ninjas.

"Tor?" Blake gasped, struggling to push himself up when Tori threw her arms around him. The pink of Kim's power that had surrounded him started to fade. "Bro, you ok?"

A groan came from the Crimson Ninja, who was slowly struggling to his own hands and knees before Aisha and Rocky surged forward to help him up. "If you call having a massive, skull splitting headache ok, then yeah," Hunter grumbled, the haze of pink finally moving away from him.

Blake, Tori, Billy, Aisha and Rocky chuckled at his comment, noting how he sounded a little too much like Dustin for his own good.

"Taylor?" Merrick called out, diving to his knees to help his fallen teammate as she struggled to gain her bearings once both she and Eric were free of Kim's power.

"Wes?" The Red Time Force Ranger was crouching next to his best friend in an instant.

"I'm here, Eric. You alright?"

"Taylor?"

"She's fine, Merrick's with her," Wes reassured his friend, helping the Asian man to sit up so he could see Merrick cradling Taylor who was moaning.

The Yellow Wild Force Ranger pushed Merrick's hands away from her as she sat up on her own. "Damn it all, Merrick, I'm not a baby!" she hissed in annoyance, causing Merrick, Wes, and Eric to smile.

"Zhane?"

Most everyone's eyes took in Karone throwing herself into the Silver Space Ranger's arms, her quiet sobs filtering to all of their ears. Andros and T.J. moved to help their teammate sit up, while Cassie, Ashley and Carlos ringed around them, keeping watch.

"Jason, look!" Trini hissed in his ear, her voice carrying to the others. The sight before them broke many of their hearts.

Tommy was helping Sarah to her feet, the pair standing up in front of Kimberly. The former Pink Ranger didn't seem to notice what was happening around her, her body still except for her breathing. Her doe brown eyes were now a brilliant pink and her auburn colored hair was flying every which way, a haze of pink combining with the strands.

It was Kat who spoke up next, her connection with the Pink Crane Ninja powers enabling her to tell the others what was happening. "She's trying to communicate with the Falcon," she breathed, sagging against Zack for a moment. "She's trying to chip through the wall of power Sarah's thrown up around Tommy, but she's having a tough time doing it."

"Wes," Jason called. "Get the others out of here."

The Red Time Force Ranger didn't argue. He helped Eric up and then the two of them moved to help Hunter, Blake and Tori. "Tori, give Zack the Zeonizers."

Tori nodded, powered down, and then tossed Adam's Zeonizers to Zack, who caught them expertly. He quickly slid them on his wrists and then moved back to help support Kat. "Tanya, catch!" Jason called out.

The former Yellow Ranger looked down at the zeonizers she'd just caught, knowing they were Kat's. "I guess there's always a first time for everything!" she quipped to Adam who grinned and nodded. "Ready Zack?"

Zack nodded.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! ZEO RANGER I, PINK!" Tanya called.

Zack had heard all about Adam's role as the Green Zeo Ranger, so he was primed and ready for this. "ZEO RANGER IV, GREEN!"

Once the two new Rangers were powered up, Jason nodded to the others, and the Zeo Rangers moved to shield the retreating members of the teams as they made their way out. "There's an invisi-portal at the end of this hall, but if it's closed, call Hayley and tell her to get your butts out of here!"

Wes saluted Jason and then ushered the others out.

"Kat, you ready?" Adam asked. Katherine smiled and nodded.

"Ok Boss-Man, we're good to go!" Rocky called to Jason, who nodded.

* * *

Dino Thunder Command Center  
8:45 P.M.

"AHH!"

Anton, Kai, Cam and Kendrix turned from the computer screens when the scream ripped through the air. They saw Dana, Mike and a lump of someone or something in a heap in the middle of the room.

"Hayley?" Anton called, jumping from his chair to help the trio on the floor. Once they were untangled, Mike and Dana moved back to take care of Shane and Carter, while Hayley handed Anton the device in her hand.

"We need to hook this up to the generator and computer!" Hayley ordered. "It's a mobile teleportation device I found. I shut down the invisi-portal network, the only way to get the others off the island is this thing!"

Cam motioned for Kai and Kendrix to stay at the computer as he moved at what seemed like the speed of light to help Hayley and Anton set up the device.

"We've got an incoming message from Wes!" Kendrix chirped, bringing the Red Time Force Ranger up on the screen. "Go ahead, Wes, we read you."

"Any way to get us out of here? We've got some semi-injured Rangers that need to be looked at."

"We're trying, give me five minutes. Where are the others?" Hayley demanded to know.

"Having a face off with Sarah and Tommy."

Every person in the Command Center winced at the sound of that.

* * *

Downtown Reefside  
Same Time

Conner and Trent were back to back, having both called on Super Dino Mode like David, and were vainly trying to make their way to their friends and teammates. "THIS ISN'T WORKING!" Trent hollered to Conner before a Tyranodrones sliced into his sword arm, making him yell in pain.

"I KNOW THAT!" Conner yelled back, and then was thrown a few feet away.

"HEY UGLYS!"

Trent, Conner and David snapped their attention to the new voices, and found sixteen multi-hued warriors standing together. Sighing in relief, the three let their guards down a little as the sixteen new arrivals waded into the battle.

David and Trent continued to fight off the Tyranodrones while Conner bent down to see to Ethan and Kira. The Blue Ranger was pushing himself up off the ground and waved Conner away, so the Red Ranger moved to the still Yellow Ranger. "Kira?"

Fear gripping his insides, Conner bent down and hoisted her into his arms, cradling her body against him. "Kira, honey, wake up," he whispered, moving his hand up to cradle her head. When he finally got a good look at her, Conner gasped. Her face was bruised and blood was everywhere.

"Is she ok?" Ethan quietly asked, wheezing as his ribs throbbed.

"There's so much blood, Ethan," Conner told him seriously, his eyes closing beneath his helmet as the sight of the bloodied Kira was too much.

Both teens gasped softly when Kira moaned and turned her face into Conner's chest, her hands coming up to grasp his. "Conner?"

"I'm right here, you're alright," Conner whispered, smiling for her when she finally opened her eyes to look up at him.

"Ethan?"

"He's fine, Kira, you both are," Conner reassured her, smiling when Ethan reached over and grasped Kira's hand to let her know he was right there.

"DAVID!" Trent hollered to the elder Ranger, who was blown back by a sudden blast of power.

Twenty heads snapped to where the blast had come from, all eyes on the four members of the appropriately nicknamed "Goon Squad" who were standing there smirking.

"Are you Rangers ready to rumble?" Scorpina hissed.

Ethan and Kira nodded to one another, and with Conner's help, stood up. Trent and David, who the White Ranger had quickly helped up, joined them, as did the other teams, all twenty one of them making a straight line.

"Ready?" Ethan grinned.

"Ready."

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP! HA!"

Elsa and Scorpina raised their eyebrows while Goldar and Zeltrax laughed manically. "What are you pathetic Rangers gonna do, try to beat us?" Elsa teased. "Newsflash, you're not going to win this fight."

"We'll just see about that!" Conner called, nodding to the others.

"LOST GALAXY..."

"...LIGHTSPEED RESCUE..."

"...TIME FORCE..."

"...WILD FORCE..."

"...NINJA STORM..."

"...DINO THUNDER..."

"...POWER RANGERS!"

* * *

Island Fortress  
Same Time

Kimberly's perception was dwindled down to one sole point – Sarah and Tommy. That wasn't to say she hadn't been aware when the room had decreased in occupants, right down to those who had served with her, or immediately after her. She was well aware that Wes had led the remaining Rangers not teleported out by Hayley to a safer location for transport. She knew that both Tanya and Zack were suited up. And she knew that Kat was poking around her in head. Normally, that would have upset her, but she needed the other Pink Ranger's help to pull off what she had in mind.

'Kat.'

'Kim.'

'I need your help, more than ever, sister of my spirit' she spoke softly, her mind to Katherine's.

'Tell me what I need to do' Kat responded, closing her eyes as she stood several feet away from Kimberly.

'I need you and the others to power up. I need the Zeo Rangers to keep her busy until we can free Tommy, it's our only chance. We can't destroy her while she still has a grip on his mind. Can you hear the Falcon? He calls for help, but I haven't figured out what else to do.'

'I hear him, Kim, I hear him. Give the word, Kimberly, and it will be done.'

Katherine's eyes snapped open at the same moment Kim's head moved just enough for the others to see her nod. Both girls began to glow their signature pink. "Zeo Rangers listen," Katherine murmured, slipping out of Zack's arms. "Keep her busy while the Ninjetti free the Falcon."

Tanya, Trini, Zack and Justin looked to Jason, who nodded, the five of them moving slowly to surround Tommy, Sarah and Kim.

Rocky, Adam, Aisha and Billy moved to stand with Kat, who slowly sank to one knee, gesturing for them to follow. "What's the plan, Girlfriend?" Aisha whispered.

"When Kim gives the signal, power up and direct all thoughts of Tommy, and all your power to Kim, she'll be able to do the rest."

"You pathetic Rangers think you can kill me when I have the legendary one by my side? Think again!" Sarah cackled, her body mutating until she was indescribable, and glowing with black power.

"NOW!" Kim's voice screeched through the air.

The Zeo Rangers lunged forward, knocking Tommy away from Sarah while they focused their physical attack on her. Behind them, the Ninjetti powered up.

"I AM THE APE, MIGHTY AND STRONG!"

"I AM THE BEAR, CUNNING AND FIERCE!"

"I AM THE WOLF, SILENT AND SURE!"

"I AM THE FROG, COURAGEOUS IN SPIRIT!"

"WE ARE THE CRANE, AGILE AND GRACEFUL!"

When the six lit up with their power, Kimberly lowered to the ground and took a step forward, extending one hand, palm toward Tommy. "WE CALL TO THE FALCON, JUST AND ABLE! RETURN TO US!"

* * *

The Dino Thunder Lair  
9:15 P.M.

"Almost got it!" Hayley called to Kai and Kendrix, who were manning the computer still. They had the screens split between Wes and his team, and monitoring the battle raging in Reefside.

"Alright, I've got the wires connected!" Cam told Hayley, who nodded, then looked over at Anton.

"Throw the switch!" Hayley responded, Anton flipping the switch that she'd told him to. The machine instantly hummed to life. Hayley quickly took Ethan's laptop and plugged it into the teleporter, mentally crossing her fingers as she did. She was thankful Ethan had a great laptop, otherwise she'd never be able to pull off what she was about to.

"Hayley?" Kendrix called out.

"Tell Wes and the others to hang on, the ride could get bumpy!" Hayley called, her fingers flying over the keyboard, inputting coordinates for the Rangers. She sighed when Kai bounded over with a piece of paper, on it readings from the main computer with the calculations she'd need to input. "Thanks Kai."

"No worries."

"Incoming!" Hayley's voice lifted, seconds before there was a whirling sound and then a collective gasp as a massive heap of fourteen Rangers landed in the middle of the lair.

"GUYS!" Dana exclaimed, rushing toward them.

Those not injured rebounded pretty quickly. Merrick and Wes pulled Taylor and Eric to one side, while Andros, Ashley, and Karone pulled Zhane to another area and T.J. and Carlos helped Tori move Hunter and Blake so that Dana had room to work.

Mike and Kendrix moved to help the Pink Lightspeed Ranger, who was checking over the Rangers who had been under Sarah's control. Dana was amazed at how well, even only a half hour after release, the five were doing. The resident Ranger doctor attributed it to the presence of their teammates, and in Blake, Eric, Taylor and Zhane's cases, their significant others being with them.

"GUYS!" Kai yelled from the computer where he, Anton, and Hayley were.

"What's wrong?" Wes asked, leaving Eric to the care of Merrick and Taylor.

"They're getting their butts kicked, and the goon patrol has showed up, not to mention we've got three monsters thrashing downtown Reefside."

Wes turned to Andros, whose eyes were narrowed. "We need to do something, to give the Dino Rangers time to destroy those monsters."

Andros nodded, and looked at Zhane, who was holding onto Karone. "T.J., Carlos, Cassie, Ashley, Merrick, Kai, Kendrix, and Mike, you're coming with Wes and me."

"I'm game," Carter said, standing from his spot out of the way near Shane. "I'm fine, just a few scratches."

Andros sought Dana's face, and saw the resigned look in the Pink Lightspeed Ranger's eyes. "If Dana says yes, then you can come."

Dana merely nodded.

"We're not being left behind," Eric and Taylor spoke in unison, fierce expressions on their faces as Merrick moved to let them up.

Andros and Wes shared a look before turning to look at Dana again. "They're not physically injured, just rocked a little mentally. I think they'll be fine. Besides," Dana grinned. "I can't help Shane if those two are blowing fuses because they can't go into battle."

"Hunter, Blake, Zhane, you three coming?" Wes asked, already knowing the answer.

The two Thunder Ninjas and the Silver Space Ranger nodded. "You know it," Hunter grinned.

"Then let's get out there before it's too late."

Tori looked torn between going, and staying with her teammate. "Shane?"

The Red Wind Ninja looked up and smiled. "Tori."

The two were drawn together, hands clasping as Tori knelt before Shane. Together, they concentrated on Shane's wounds, and drew power from Dustin, Cam, Hunter and Blake as well. The others watched in shock as Tori and Shane began to radiate with blue and red power, and then a hazy aura of golden yellow light surrounded them, followed by Crimson, Navy and Green. Cam, Hunter and Blake also began to glow, a sign that they were lending the Wind Ninjas their power.

When the glowing stopped, Shane stood on his own and stretched, grinning wildly. "Let's rock."

* * *

The Island Fortress  
Same Time

Sarah gasped when the five Zeo Rangers bombarded her with their attacks, as she hadn't been expecting the physical blows. She could feel the Ninjetti pushing their powers toward Tommy, but she was so distracted by what was going on around her that she couldn't pull herself back enough to protect both herself and him.

"DAMN YOU!" she screeched, thrusting her arms up and her power out toward the Zeo Rangers, knocking the backwards. She was breathing shallowly when she saw the five Rangers jump right back to their feet. "You're more persistent than I thought you would be."

"Yeah, well, newsflash lady, we haven't lost a battle yet!" Jason growled, nodding. The gesture was barely perceptible, but the others understood none the less. It didn't matter that not all of them had served under Jason's leadership, or that some of them had only served along side him, Jason's command was nearly identical to Tommy's, and the former Rangers were so use to battle commands that they didn't give it a second thought, they merely rushed at Sarah at different intervals, keeping her off guard and unsuspecting of the next attack.

On the other side of the room, the power the Ninjetti had pushed into Kimberly and that she had directed to Tommy had suspended the legendary Ranger in mid air, a haze of power surrounding him – blue, black, yellow, red, green, pink and white. His Dino Thunder suit dissolved, leaving him in his civilian clothes, which had definitely seen better days.

His eyes were open and trained on Kimberly, as though he was seeing her for the very first time in a long time. The cloud of power that had surrounded his mind and heart was starting to disperse, leaving him confused and hurting.

"Tommy, come back to me," Kimberly whispered, looking at him as he was sat down on his feet, his legs trembling. "Don't let her control you, not like Rita and Zedd and Mondo did. Don't let her do that to you any longer, my love."

"Love?" he whispered, clearly confused.

"Come back to us, Tommy," Katherine's soft Australian lilt called out.

"Come on, oh fearless leader," Rocky joked, though his voice was choked with emotion.

"Come back, Tommy, please," Aisha begged, her eyes full of tears.

"Come on Tommy, you're stronger than this, stronger than her," Billy told him, his hazel eyes seeking Tommy's chocolate ones.

"We need you, White Falcon. For us to be whole, and for the Falcon and Crane to fly again, we need you," Adam urged.

"Adam...Rocko...Sha...Kat...Billy..."

Kimberly fought back the urge to run to him and pushed back the tears. There was no place for such things, not now when she was so close to freeing him from his prison. "She's filled your head with lies, Tommy Oliver, don't you dare listen to her!" Kim growled through her emotion-filled voice. "Don't you dare leave me! Damn it! You promised me forever Thomas James!"

"Who are you?" Tommy asked so softly, the others didn't hear, but his words broke what was left of Kimberly's heart.

"Oh Handsome!" she finally cried, collapsing to her knees. Had it all been for naught? Had this entire battle to free him been for nothing?

"The Crane...my Crane...Kimberly..."

Kim was crying so hard, she didn't hear the others gasp when Tommy walked forward and knelt in front of her shaking form.

"Beautiful?"

Her heart lurched into her throat as she threw her head back and looked at him with wild eyes, having thought she'd never hear that beloved nickname from his lips ever again.

"Tommy."

"My Crane, my Kimberly, my beautiful," he whispered, reaching out to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "Thank you."

"Oh Tommy!" she cried out, throwing herself into his arms, her own tightening around him. When she felt him nuzzle the side of her neck, she cried even harder. She had thought she'd never again feel whole, and now...

"LOOK OUT!" Jason's voice resonated through the air, a second too late. The others screamed in horror when Sarah's powerful blast of energy slammed into Tommy and Kimberly, throwing them back into a wall.

"GUYS!" Kat screamed.

* * *

Downtown Reefside  
9:20 P.M.

"What do we do?" Conner asked Ryan as the Rangers found themselves backed into a circle. Ethan and Kira were both limping from their fall earlier, David and Trent were breathing heavily, and the elder Rangers, including Dustin, seemed to be doing the same, though they'd been holding their own a little better than the newest team.

"HEY UGLYS!"

Looking up to the silo of the water treatment plant that was behind them, the tired Rangers saw a line of newly arrived warriors.

"More Rangers?" Elsa hissed, wondering just what was happening back on the Island for all these Rangers to be here.

"You know it!" The Quantum Ranger called back.

"RANGERS...GO!" The Red Space Ranger called. In a domino effect, each of the others jumped from the silo and landed before the massive battle scene.

"SPACE RANGERS!" Andros, T.J., Cassie, Ashley, Zhane and Carlos struck their team posed.

"LOST GALAXY!" Kai, Kendrix and Mike struck a pose.

Carter and Dana went next. "LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!"

Wes and Eric grinned at one another before shouting, "TIME FORCE!"

"WILD FORCE!" Taylor and Merrick hollered.

"NINJA STORM!" Tori, Blake, Hunter, and Shane yelled.

"Talk about perfect timing," Ethan quipped, causing the others to chuckle.

"ATTACK!" Elsa commanded of the troops, who surged forward to face the newly arrived Rangers or resumed battle with the others.

"RANGERS! NOW!" Andros' voice lifted, like a general commanding his army. The teams spread out and regrouped, and then the fighting began.

Wes and Eric maneuvered so that they were near Conner and the Dino Rangers. "Conner! There are three monsters attacking downtown!" Wes shouted.

"And what do you suppose we do about it?" Conner griped, ducking an incoming attack and dishing out his own.

"Yeah, in case you haven't noticed, we're a little busy!" Ethan punctuated his remark with a lethal blow to the shoulder blades of the Tyranodrone he was fighting.

"Dino Thunder! GO! We'll take out these guys!" Andros commanded.

It was a little too late for one of the Dino Thunder Rangers, as Kira was currently engaged in battle with Elsa, the youngest Yellow Ranger finally having had enough. "Conner! Go! You, Ethan and Trent can handle the Zords! David and I'll stay here!"

Conner shot her a look and blew out a frustrated breath. She was right, of course, the three of them could call the MegaZords without all of them present. "BE CAREFUL!" Conner called to her, watching her incline her head to him before countering Elsa's sword strike.

"Go! I'll watch her!" David told Conner, the younger Ranger entrusting the care of his female teammate to the newest member of their team.

"ETHAN! TRENT! HAUL ASS!" Conner demanded of the Blue and White Dino Thunder Rangers.

In a matter of seconds, the three Rangers were calling their zords and forming the three MegaZords. With them gone, the others began to focus on Goldar, Scorpina and Zeltrax while Kira and Elsa continued to duke it out.

"You're going down, Zeltrax," Andros barked at Zeltrax, who tried to blast the Red Space Ranger, but only succeeded in making it easier for the other Space Rangers to group around him.

"SPIRAL SABER!"

"ASTRO AXE!"

"LUNAR LANCE!"

"STAR SLINGER!"

"SATTELITE STUNNER!"

"QUADROBLASTER!"

The five Space Rangers called their weapon and combined it, aiming it at Zeltrax who was back tracking even as Andros locked onto him.

"FIRE!"

One tight beam of focused energy shot out, connecting with Mesogog's head goon, and in an instant, he was gone, the only thing left was his lasting shout of horror.

The Space Rangers lowered their weapons just in time to see the next set of fireworks begin.

"LIGHTS OF ORION...ACTIVATE!" The Lost Galaxy Rangers' voices lifted together, activating their special weapons.

"POWER-UP MODE!" Leo commanded, the team of five rushing forward and becoming a ball of light before they burst forward and went straight through Goldar, who hadn't been putting up much of fight to begin with.

When the five Lost Galaxy Rangers re-emerged from their attack, Goldar's body slumped to the ground, and then exploded into a ball of fire. Turning, Lost Galaxy joined the Space, Wild Force, Time Force, and Ninja Storm teams in fighting the dwindling Tyranodrones while Kira and David continued to fight Elsa and Lightspeed prepared to take out Scorpina.

"V-LANCERS!" Carter called out, the team brandishing their weapons. "LOCK ON TARGET!" Doing as they were told, the Lightspeed team moved with a fluid grace that had the others admiring them. "FIRE!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Scorpina roared, seconds before she dissolved into a pile of ash.

"I hope the others got those monsters!" Alyssa called out, gaining the attention of her fellow Rangers. "It's down to them and Kira!"

Raising his left arm, Wes called into the communicator there. "Hayley! Any word on the others?"

"We haven't gotten any transmissions from Zeo or Ninjetti, and Conner, Trent and Ethan are getting ready to take out those three hulking hazards in downtown. I'll keep you updated!"

"Right! Wes out!"

"KIRA!" Dana's anguished cry cut through the celebrations that were starting.

Turning, the others saw Elsa laughing madly while Kira was laying on the ground, a large sword protruding from her thigh.

* * *

"Conner?" Ethan called through their communications system. "What's wrong?"

"Something's wrong with Kira," Conner muttered, a ball of dread forming in his stomach. "Hayley, is Kira ok?"

"No. She's taken a nasty blow through the thigh from Elsa," Hayley told them, not even thinking of lying to Conner.

Conner turned the Mezodon and looked down at the scene near the water treatment plant, which he was closest to. "KIRA!"

"CONNER! WATCH OUT!" Trent called out.

"Guys! Take those monsters out! NOW!" Hayley commanded, knowing that their attentions were wavering as fear for Kira began to spread through them.

"NOW!" Conner yelled. Simultaneously, the three MegaZords launched their attacks, the three monsters blowing up in one big fireball.

"Conner! Go!" Ethan called out to the Red Ranger, who nodded his thanks and jumped from his Mega Zord, running for the downed Kira.

Dana had her flat on her back while the others fought Elsa, who was throwing bursts of energy every which way. "KIRA!" Conner's voice sounded, catching both Dana and Kira's attentions.

"Conner, I'm fine," Kira breathed when he hit his knees next to her and pulled her up into his arms. "Con, we gotta stop her, the others are already too weak from the previous battles."

The Red Dino Ranger nodded then turned his head. "DAVID! ETHAN! TRENT! GET OVER HERE!" The three Dino Rangers broke off from the fight and joined their Red and Yellow teammates. "Dana, can we take this out of her without doing too much damage to her leg? She needs to be able to stand up."

Dana shuddered and weighed their options. "If we take this out of her, we need to get her to the hospital immediately afterward, she's already loosing a lot of blood, anymore and we might not have a Yellow Ranger left."

"We don't have a choice," Kira hissed through clenched teeth.

The Pink Ranger nodded. "David, I'm gonna need your help. Trent, Ethan and Conner, hold her down," Dana spoke, each of them moving into position. Conner held Kira's torso while Trent and Ethan each held an arm and Ethan held down her free leg. Dana and David both grabbed the sword with one hand while laying their free hands on Kira's injured leg. "On three. One...two...three!"

"AAHH!" Kira screamed as the metal was torn from her flesh. She felt Ethan and Trent holding her down, and Conner holding her upright, his body shaking as much as her own. "DAMN! THAT HURTS!"

"Kira?" Ethan prodded.

"Let's get this over with, please? I'm going to need pain killers, and soon!" the Yellow Dino Ranger hissed as the boys helped her up. Dana had dashed off after knowing Kira was ok to let the others know of their plan.

"Ready?" Conner asked as the five stood together.

"READY!"

The other Ranger teams backed off, leaving Elsa confused until she saw the Dino Thunder team. "What? You five pathetic wimps think you can beat me?"

"We don't think, we know," Ethan's voice dropped to deadly.

"DINO THUNDER! UNIVERSAL DINO POWER!" the five called out, their gems glowing while Elsa began to back up and scream. The five gems' powers combined into one big ball of light which shot out at the forward movement Conner made with his hands, and slammed directly into Elsa.

An explosion occurred, knocking everyone off their feet and back about ten feet. When they started to recover, they saw Conner holding onto Kira, both of them glowing, their Ranger suits gone. Ethan, Trent and David ringed around them, also glowing, the four males feeding Kira their leftover power.

"Check out Biker Chick," Dustin gasped, Carter and Leo rushing toward her. Laying there, in normal clothing, was a civilian, and none other than Principal Randall, looking the way she had before Mesogog had gotten a hold of her.

"Lightspeed, get them to the hospital, the rest of us are heading back in case the Ninjetti and Zeo teams need back up!" Andros commanded, the Rangers scattering.

* * *

The Island Fortress  
Same Time

"You will not take what's mine!" Sarah howled in outrage.

The smoke from her attack was just starting to clear, giving the Rangers a clear view of their friends. Tommy had somehow managed to cover Kimberly as they were blown back, and now Kim was laying face down on Tommy's chest.

"TOMMY!" Katherine's voice ripped through the air.

"KIM!" Jason's followed a second later, the Rangers rushing toward their friends.

"I don't think so, pesky Rangers!" Sarah hissed, flinging the Rangers in all directions away from their leader and original Pink Ranger.

While Sarah was occupied with the others, Kim slowly came back to consciousness. She felt a tightness in her chest as she looked down at Tommy and realized he was unconscious for the moment. 'I've got to stop this insanity, NOW! Otherwise, one of the others is gonna get hurt, or worse, killed.'

Pushing to her feet, Kimberly began to calm herself. Zordon had taught her long ago how to pool her power inside herself before releasing it. She had one chance to make this count, and she didn't need any distractions. Bringing her communicator arm up, she pressed the button. "Hayley, can you hear me?"

"I'm here, Kimberly."

"Lock onto everyone's signals, but mine."

"I can't, there's too much interference for me to get a good lock on all of you."

"Hayley, you've got one minute to lock onto them and get them out of here, that's as long as I'll be able to keep up what I'm about to," Kim told her, desperate to get her friends to safety and to end the madness that was Sarah, or the Zedd wannabe, or whoever the hell it really was. All Kim knew was that she had the power and the means to end this fight, but she couldn't do it knowing the others were in harms way.

"Understood. What about you?"

"Don't worry about me," Kim told her, her voice strained. "Are you ready?"

"Say the word."

Kim closed her eyes, and let her power expand out, so that it was trapping her and Sarah in a bubble, and locking the others out. "NOW HAYLEY!"

At the sound of Kim's voice, the others' heads snapped up, Tommy's included, to see what was happening. They felt the start of the teleportation, and noticed all too late, that Kim wasn't experiencing the same thing.

"KIMBERLY!" Tommy's voice called out to her, hoarse and terrified.

"I love you, all of you. Let this be my last gift to you," Kim's whisper reached each of them, even over their shouting and Sarah's screams.

"KIMBERLY!" Tommy screamed again, tears streaming down his face, his heart breaking, just as their friends' were doing the same, when the eleven of them disappeared, leaving Kim to face Sarah on her own.

"So, it's just you and me, Kimmy?"

"I know who you are," Kimberly spoke, her awareness expanding as did her power. "You're not Sarah, Tommy's ex-girlfriend. You're not Zedd, because I know he's dead. No, you're Zedd and Rita's daughter."

"Took you long enough to figure it out!" Sarah hissed.

"You aren't going to leave here alive, I promise you I'll see to that," Kim told her calmly, reaching deep into herself and grasping onto the mournful cries of the five spirit animals that were representations of her friends and love.

Sarah sneered at her. "The same could be said for you. You never deserved the power, and you never deserved him."

"You're right, I didn't deserve the power, and look what happened to me because of it," Kim spoke softly. "It nearly killed me. As for not deserving Tommy, I've never deserved him, but he loved and still loves me anyway. That's something that won't change."

"Once you're dead, I'll make him mine."

"I don't think so."

Kim's eyes snapped open, clouded with pink power. "I CALL UPON THE POWER OF THE NINJETTI! I AM THE CRANE! AGILE AND GRACEFUL! I CALL ON THE MORPHIN GRID! I AM THE ORIGINAL PINK POWER HOLDER!"

Sarah started screaming the second the wave of pink power rushed toward her from Kimberly. She screamed as the powers that were behind the Power Rangers burst through her, disintegrating her bones and her flesh. She screamed through it all, realizing one small fact – for being able to truly control such power, for being able to make the ultimate sacrifice, Kimberly truly deserved the power that was hers, and hers alone, to control.

As Sarah and the island began to come apart at the seams, Kimberly's body fell to the ground, spent. And just as the explosions rocked the uncharted island, a hazy, white-ish pink light surrounded Kim, teleporting her from the room an instant before it was too late.

--


	14. Epilogue: A Very Ranger Wedding

**Ranger Games: A Dino Thunder Wedding  
Epilogue:** A Very Ranger Wedding  
**By:** Pink-Green-White-4ever  
**Last Revised:** October 20, 2005

**Summary:** After all their hard work, the Rangers get to let their hair down and have fun, and the ending to the storybook romance.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers

**AN:** This is it guys, the last of this series, at least until I write some of the one parters. Thanks for all the support and encouragement.

_"You were chosen to be Power Rangers. Chosen to serve and defend your world. You have seen things never seen by a human eye, been places never before visited by humans, and done extraordinary things that no human can conceive. You are infamous in the world's eyes, and yet, you are still anonymous. Humble heroes who've done what needed to be done and never once asked thanks for it. To you, billions owe their lives, and yet, you never ask for repayment. Your legacy is one of honor, pride, strife, humility, but above all others, it is a legacy of love. Thank you for your years of dedication, commitment and hard work. You will never be forgotten." –- Pink-Green-White-4ever, Sept. 26 2005 --_

* * *

October 16, 2004  
11:00 A.M.  
Reefside Botanical Gardens – Rose Garden

The guests were seated. Many were friends and family, many were much more – they were successors to the legacy Zordon had started so many years before with the majority of the group of adults standing at the altar.

Tommy, David, Billy, Adam, Rocky and Zack stood up at the front of the makeshift stage that had been set up as the altar in the rose garden. Each of them was dressed in a black tuxedo, done in the style that Will Smith often sported – with the high collar and sleek lines - with their Ranger color as accents, or in Tommy's case, colors. Pastor Williams stood next to Tommy on the top step, watching the group of young men shift back and forth. Justin and Conner stood back by the trellis that was the entrance to this particular garden while Trent and Ethan finished seating guests. When Pastor Williams nodded, Trent and Ethan made their way to stand near the front row of seats while Conner and Justin drew the sheer white curtains apart and allowed Kimberly and the bridal party entrance.

First was Tommy's cousin Ricky and Kimberly's niece Elaine, who were the ring bearer and one of the flower girls. Ricky wore a black tuxedo with red and white accents while Elaine was dressed in a pale yellow gown of gossamer lace. When the pair was halfway to Tommy and the guys, gasps were heard. Hayley stood at the entrance to the garden, wearing a two-piece, v-back, off the shoulder dress in the palest pink. Her hair cascaded down her back in a mass of fiery red curls. From her ears dangled pink crystals, and around her neck a pendant of the same gem – both gifts from Tommy and Kimberly. In her hands a bouquet of pink and red miniature roses was held securely. It was the same bouquet that each of the other girls would be holding.

As Hayley made her way to the end, Kira suddenly filled everyone's field of vision. Wearing a two-piece, halter-top dress with a floor length skirt in the palest yellow, Kira smiled shyly as she walked towards Tommy and the elder male Rangers. Her normally wildly curly hair was pulled back into two sophisticated ponytails, with wisps escaping to curl around the edges of her face. Like Hayley, Kira wore a necklace and earrings of crystal; only hers were in yellow to signify her status on the team, much like the color of her dress. Her face beamed with a smile when she saw the shocked look on Conner's face, and then Dr. O's.

Once Kira had made most of her journey, Tanya stepped forward. Most of the guys, Tommy included, snickered at the gasp Adam let out. Like Kira's dress, Tanya's was a pale pastel yellow, but hers was a scoop neck two piece with straps that skimmed over the tops of her shoulders. Her hair, which she'd grown out, was pulled into a tight, high ponytail with the ends curled. She too, wore the yellow crystal earrings and necklace. Tanya smiled brightly for the guys, in hopes that she could calm Tommy down before Kim came out.

The next of the Ranger women in the procession was Katherine. She wore a scoop neck, cap sleeve top with an A-line skirt in the same pale pink as Hayley's dress. Her bright blonde hair, normally long and full, was pulled back into a sleek bun at the back of her head, with red and pink roses intertwined in it. Her ears and neck bore her gift from Tommy and Kim, and her eyes shined with unshed tears of happiness for her friends.

When Aisha stepped onto the carpet, the guys all gasped again. She wore a spaghetti strap top and a-line skirt combination in pale yellow. Her hair cascaded down her back and shoulders in a waterfall of tiny braids, with several dozen pink and white roses woven in. Like the girls before her, she wore her necklace and earrings proudly. She gave Rocky, and then Tommy, her best heart-stopping smile, and then she grinned when the guys caught sight of Trini.

Trini started her walk down slowly. She wore a strapless top with georgette skirt in the same soft yellow as the women who had come before her. Her long raven colored hair was curled and fell around her bare shoulders. She wore a pale yellow choker around her neck, with her crystal hanging from it, and in her ears she bore the crystal earrings. Trini smiled when she reached the altar, her eyes telling the guys that if they thought the bridesmaids and maid of honor looked gorgeous then they hadn't seen anything yet.

Kimberly's other niece, Deirdre, started walking toward her soon to be uncle. She wore a pretty pink gown in the same color as Katherine and Hayley's but in the same style as her sister, and proceeded to drop pink and white colored rose petals on the white carpeting. When Deirdre was finished, the soft music that had been playing changed. Instead of the traditional wedding march, Nick Lachey's "This I Swear" began to play.

The guests stood when Kimberly and Jason appeared under the trellis. Kim had decided that because she hadn't been particularly close to her father or her stepfather the last few years that she didn't want to choose between them to have one of them escort her down the aisle. Her next choice would have been Zordon, had he been alive, though she knew that even if he had been, that would have been impossible. He'd been more then a mentor and a teacher – Kim considered him her real father. The next logical choice for her was Jason, even though Tommy had asked him to be his best man. Jason had agreed to pull double duty – as soon as he gave her away, he'd step up with Tommy and the guys into his role as Best Man.

"Nervous?" Jason whispered softly for only her to hear as they waited for their cue to walk down the aisle.

"Terrified," Kim whispered back. "I only have one regret – that he's not here to see this."

"Tommy said the same thing. Think of it this way, he's here because every one of his Rangers are here."

Kim smiled and looked up at her big brother through her veil. "Jase?" The tone of her voice made Jason smile.

"Ready?" Kim nodded. The pair began walking down the aisle, their eyes meeting the others' before Kim's locked onto Tommy's.

Tommy couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked. She wore a floor length, empire waist princess gown with a two foot train. She also wore white satin high heels, and on her head was a small tiara that kept her gauzy veil on, while her lovely brown locks had been pulled back into a sophisticated mass of curls that swept down over her shoulders.

As Jason and Kimberly stopped at the base of the steps the music quieted, and the pastor spoke loudly for all to hear. "Who gives this woman?"

Jason nodded slightly and in one voice, he, Trini, Zack, Billy, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Kat, Tanya, Justin, Conner, Kira, Ethan, Trent, David and Hayley said, "We do." Pastor Williams cracked up laughing, as did several of the guests.

Tommy smiled and Kim half laughed half sobbed. "Well, that's a first. You've quite the family, Kimberly," Pastor Williams joked.

Even though she was smiling, Kim's voice came out choked, "I know."

"Thomas, take Kimberly's hand," the holy man directed softly.

As Jason handed Kim over, he spoke in a clear voice. "From our protection to yours, Bro." Tommy nodded and swallowed. Gripping Kim's hand, Tommy moved as one with her to face the pastor, the music swelling as the end of the song neared, and Jason moved to stand between David and Tommy in his place as Best Man.

When the music had faded, everyone's attention went to Pastor Williams. "Friends and family, we are gathered here today to watch these two souls, Thomas James Oliver and Kimberly Ann Hart, unite their lives in holy matrimony," Pastor Williams addressed the assembled mass. "But for many of you, you know that their lives have been joined together long before now. This ceremony only makes that long-time joining official in the eyes of the law, and is a pledge, made by them, before God. First, I'd like to share with you some of my discussion with Thomas and Kimberly from a few days ago, as well as the words I had with the men and women standing here with them today."

The parents and relatives were a little confused, but stayed quite just the same as the pastor began to speak again. "You, Thomas, and you, Kimberly, have shared your story of inspiration with me. And today, you share it with those who mean the most to you. As the story goes, and Jason can correct me if I'm wrong," Pastor Williams' joke made Tommy, Kim, the adults in the wedding party as well as numerous guests laugh. Those who knew Jason knew he'd butt in if the story wasn't shared correctly. "You two first saw each other at a karate tournament in Angel Grove, and then met the next day at school. From what you both told me, as well as the testimony of your friends, it was love at first sight."

Tommy and Kimberly looked into each other's eyes, their minds replaying their first meeting. It wound up being a week for the record books considering what had happened that week. First the tournament, then the whole evil Green Ranger incident, and then the rest of the week had been spent getting to know each other.

"However, as I was told, a misunderstanding nearly cost you both everything." The six original Rangers and teammates shuddered at that. Tommy's initial week as a Ranger being called a misunderstanding was an understatement. "And yet, love prevailed. You went through tough times, including a mild break up, before you found your way back to one another." Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, Tommy and Kim smiled at that. The pair hadn't really broken up, Tommy had just lost his powers and had isolated himself from the others, before he'd been brought back by Zordon to be the White Ranger, but they hadn't shared that with the pastor, merely passing the incident off as a small hitch in Tommy and Kim's relationship.

"And then came Kimberly's accident and departure for the Pan Global Games." As soon as the words left Pastor Williams' lips, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Tommy, Kim, Billy and Kat flinched slightly, catching each other's eyes. "I was told that some months after Kimberly left, the two of you parted ways." Unconsciously, Tommy and Kim nodded. They were thankful when Pastor Williams glossed over their real breakup and the letter.

"Even though you went your separate ways, even though you both loved others and experienced different obstacles, even though you spent years apart, your love for one another brought you back together at the beginning of this summer. It was at this time, that Jason and Katherine informed me, you reestablished your relationship."

Every Ranger present, and even a few none Rangers that knew the truth, shuddered at that. The events of the beginning of the summer still very much remained at the forefront of their thoughts, just as the events of the last few weeks did. Tommy and Kimberly really had been to hell and back for each other, time and time again.

"Because of all of this, you two stand before me, before this congregation, and before God, to pledge your futures, your lives, and your very souls to one another, from now until the end of time. The commitment you are about to make is, as I tell most couples, the ultimate commitment, but I cannot tell you that, because the two of you made that commitment long before today."

Smiling, Pastor Williams gave a slight nod and Conner, Trent, Ethan and Justin came forward. "Love is always patient and kind; it is never jealous," Justin started, his eyes on the couple before him. At his nod, the young man in black and red spoke.

"Love is never boastful or conceited; it is never rude or selfish; it does not take offense, and is not resentful," Conner murmured, smiling at his mentors, before letting his gaze drift to Kira, who smiled brightly at him.

"Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins but delights in the truth; it is always ready to excuse... to trust... to hope... and to endure... whatever comes." Ethan smiled at the two. They had come a long way, from what he and the others had heard and what they'd witnessed. The final part of the reading, Trent's part, he decided, was most appropriate.

"Love does not come to an end." Trent's gaze was steady and powerful as he witnessed the beginning of another phase of the fairy tale that had started years before.

Pastor Williams smiled after the four boys moved to step out of the way. "May I have the rings?" Jason and Trini grinned and handed the circular objects to Pastor Williams. "These rings symbolize a circle, unbroken and never ending, but they are only objects to be worn. The true commitment of marriage comes not from them, but from the hearts of those joined in marriage."

The guests watched as the pastor moved closer to Tommy and Kimberly. "Turn and face one another," Pastor Williams commanded softly. "Thomas and Kimberly have elected to recite vows they have written on their own. Thomas."

Tommy swallowed the lump in his throat as he bowed his head, and then looked up through his tears to the woman who held his life in her very hands. "I was alone for so long," he started in barely a whisper, which caused Kimberly's lip to quiver. She had sat with him more times than she cared to count as he told her of how lonely his childhood had been, moving every year or so to a new place before he'd wound up in Angel Grove. "And then one day, I found myself thrust into your circle of friends, into your life. The circumstances of our first meeting weren't the most pleasant." At his words, the original five Rangers chuckled. "But I knew, the moment I laid eyes on you, that you were the one. People say things like that don't happen, that it's just make-believe, but I know better. I was a shy, gawky sixteen year old, fumbling his way through trying to get the attention of the most popular, gorgeous, beautiful girl in school. I didn't even know it until much later that I didn't need to try so hard, that all I had to be was myself for you to notice. I knew, without a doubt, the first time I kissed you next to Angel Grove Lake, that someday, we'd find our way here, I just never imagined it'd take us so long."

Kimberly was full on crying as he fumbled his way through what was in his heart. His words touched a chord in her so deep that it made her ache. "You've been my enemy, my friend, my first female best friend, my teammate, my second in command; you've saved my butt more times then I care count." Several of the Rangers, particularly Aisha, Rocky, Adam and Billy, laughed at Tommy's words. "You've been my girlfriend, my heartache, my heart and soul, my lover, my one and only, and now you're going to be my wife, but most importantly, you've always been my life. As long as you want me, I'm yours, Kimberly, now and forever."

Tommy held her hands tightly as Kimberly struggled to get her voice to cooperate. "My Green Dragon, my knight in shinning armor on a White Tiger, my mighty White Falcon, winged lord of the skies, my brave Black Brachio," Kimberly's voice was a whisper, but it made Tommy's eyes widen just the same. "You are the yin to my yang. Tommy, we've been through more in the last eleven years then anyone should have to go through, and though we strayed from the path of being together, it seems like we always find our way back. The last eight years of my life have been the most heart wrenching and lonely without you by my side."

The team watched on in pained silence as Kimberly forged her way through her vows. "I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, but none more damaging then letting you go. I have no words to describe what I'm feeling at this very moment. You've been my enemy, friend, best friend, teammate, leader, confidant, boyfriend, lover, heart and soul, and today, I know I have never felt more honored to know that you're going to be my husband, from now until forever. Unlike you, there were times when I wondered if we'd ever make it this far, but standing here, right now, I know I never really gave up the hope that someday, someway, somehow, we'd find our way back to each other. Before our friends, our family, and those who share that special bond with us, I make this pledge to you - I'm yours, from now until forever."

"Thomas, repeat after me," Pastor Williams said, handing Tommy the ring. "With this ring..."

"With this ring..."

"I thee wed."

"I thee wed," Tommy finished, slipping the sparkling gold band of diamonds onto Kim's finger.

"Kimberly, repeat after me. With this ring," Pastor Williams said, handing Kimberly Tommy's ring.

"With this ring," Kim murmured through her tears.

"I thee wed."

"I thee wed," Kim finished, finally managing to get Tommy's ring on his finger.

"By the power invested in my by God and the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Thomas, you may kiss your bride."

Tommy leaned forward, lifted Kim's veil, cupped her cheeks and then kissed her with the softest, most romantic kiss he could come up with.

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce to you, for the very first time, Dr. and Mrs. Thomas Oliver."

The crowd exploded into applause as Tommy and Kim turned to face them, and then proceeded back down the aisle, with their wedding party right behind them. They were headed for the spot Tommy and Kim had picked for their pictures to be taken.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, please give a round of applause to Dr. and Mrs. Thomas Oliver!" Jason called over the microphone as the newly married couple came into the tent where they were having the reception.

Anton had graciously offered his property for the wedding reception, as there had been no other place in Reefside that was available that would have held nearly four hundred people.

The crowd applauded. "It's about time!" a group of the couple's friends called out.

Tommy merely glared while Kim laughed, the pair holding hands tightly.

"LET'S EAT!" Rocky whined.

"Always thinking with your stomach, huh Rocko?" Kim asked teasingly, winking at her friend.

Once the guests were seated, Jason stood up and cleared his throat, clinking the side of his glass to get everyone's attention. "Everyone, please, may I have your attention?" Once everyone got quieted down, Jason started again. "It is both a privilege and a great honor that I get to make the first toast tonight."

"My name is Jason, and I've known these two lovebirds for a very long time. In fact, I've known Kim since we were in diapers and Tommy since high school."

Friends and family snickered as Kim glared at her friend. "So its with some authority that as best friend and best man, I know the poignant and embarrassing moments these two have had together and apart, since they met."

Jason's face went serious for a moment, choking back his emotions. "These two have been through more crap than any couple should have to go through. They know what hell is like, and they know what heaven is like. They've both lost their ways more times than the rest of us care to count. But in the end, they've always found their way back to one another."

Tommy squeezed Kim's hand and then the pair smiled up at Jason, who took that as his cue to continue. "First things first – HE would be proud of you both, proud that you've gotten back together and proud of what you've done in this last year. We're proud of you. My wish for you is a long, happy, passionate, love filled life together. I want nieces and nephews to spoil, and soon."

Kim cracked up laughing, even though she had tears rolling down her face, as did Tommy, who was blushing profusely.

"You two deserve to have everything you want. So, congratulations, and may the power protect you for the rest of your lives."

Kim's eyes were glassy and filled with tears, though they had stopped falling, as Jason finished his toast.

The assembled raised their glasses in a toast to the newly married couple.

After dinner had been finished, Zack, Kira and Tanya moved to the stage that had been set up at the front of the tent. "Will the bridge and groom step out onto the floor please?"

Tommy and Kim stood up, and the former Ranger leader led his wife out onto the dance floor as tables were shifted back so there was more room to dance.

Kira stood center stage with Tanya and Zack on either side of her, her guitar in hand. "We're going to perform a medley of songs for your first dance," Kira spoke while she finished strapping her guitar on. Zack stood to her right and Tanya was on her left, each with a microphone in hand.

Kim cried and laughed at the same time as the first strains of a familiar song began to play. The trio of Rangers sang, beautifully, Kim and Zack's song, "Down The Road", the very same one that they'd performed so many years ago for Tommy.

When that was done, the trio sang Tim McGraw's "Its Your Love" which had Tommy pulling Kimberly close. He kissed her bare shoulder as they swayed to the music. The last song was one that Kira had written, called "Patiently", that seemed to fit these two so well.

After the trip finished the last song, the DJ took over and Kim and Tommy made their way to them, hugging and thanking each of them for the wonderful gift that was their first dance.

Slowly, all the other couples in attendance came out onto the dance floor and joined Tommy and Kim, each gently swaying or getting their groove on to the songs provided by Zack's cousin Curtis, who was the DJ.

"May I have this dance?"

Kira turned and saw Conner holding out his hand to her. Nodding shyly, Kira slipped her own hand into his and allowed him to pull her out into the middle of the dance floor before he pulled her as close as he could get her.

"I'm so glad nothing bad happened," she whispered in his ear. "I don't think we could take much more than we have."

Conner shook his head at her and smiled serenely. "We're Rangers, Kira, and if there's anything I learned from the legacy we've become a part of, it's that we can handle anything that's thrown at us."

The now retired Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger nodded, leaning her head against his shoulder as they swayed to the slow song that was playing. "Have I told you how beautiful you looked today?" Conner softly asked, laying his cheek against the top of her head.

Kira, startled by his question, looked up in surprise and then saw the gorgeous smile that spread across Conner's face. "I'm not..."

"Yes, Kira, you are. I've come to realize, I fail all too often to tell you that. You are beautiful, inside and out."

Kira felt her heart shudder and soar. "Thank you, Conner."

"Have your bruises healed?" he changed the subject so she wasn't uncomfortable. He watched her shudder when she thought back on the injuries she'd received two weeks ago after being tossed out of their zords and then being manhandled by Elsa and nearly three hundred Tyranodrones.

"All except the one on my right thigh, where Elsa's sword sliced through it."

Conner nodded, remembering the instant he'd seen Kira on the ground, Elsa's sword protruding from her thigh, and the aforementioned minion standing over her laughing. He'd been stuck up in the Mezodon MegaZord and hadn't been able to help her, which had hurt him so much.

Unconsciously, the retired Red Ranger pulled her closer, his arms tightening around her. "Conner?"

Looking down at her, Conner let his emotions show in his eyes. He'd been so scared that they'd list Kira, even with all of the others surrounding her during the fight, and now he was taking a lot more care to show her what he was feeling.

Smiling up at him, Kira leaned forward and kissed him softly. "ALRIGHT! BREAK IT UP!" Ethan laughed, pushing them apart.

Kira and Conner looked dazed and confused and then a little embarrassed.

"LET'S PARTY!"

* * *

All of the Rangers met up at Tommy and Kim's later that night after the reception was over to say goodbye to one another without prying eyes around.

"You know, I'm really starting to hate goodbyes," Conner grumbled as everyone conjugated in the Dino Thunder Lair. It was a tight squeeze, but somehow they managed it.

"Guys, Kim and I both want to thank you, all of you, for everything you've done for us; not just by being our friends and celebrating our marriage with us," Tommy started, catching everyone's attention. "But for everything you've done in the last couple of months in respect to the legacy we share, and the side job none of us ever seem to be able to escape." A few chuckles were heard after that.

Kim smiled and raised her voice. "May the Power protect you, all of you, all the days of your lives."

The room dropped into eerie silence then, each member of each team taking a moment to remember not only why they were doing this, but who they did it with.

"Alright Hayley, who's first?" Tommy asked the technical genius who sat at the computer console. Since the incident on the island, Hayley had hooked the teleporter up to the main computer in the lair, so that it could be used in case of an emergency.

"Wild Force is up first," Hayley called out as the six made their way to the computers.

"Guys, thanks for coming," Tommy told them, grinning.

"Any time, Tommy, you know that," Cole shook his hand and hugged Kim.

"If you need us, don't hesitate to call," Alyssa grinned, her and Kim hugging before the two girls turned and watched Taylor and Eric share a small peck on the lips.

"Thanks guys," Kim spoke softly, stepping away from them.

"Teleporting now." The six Rangers waved as they disappeared.

"Who's next?" Jason asked Hayley from where he stood holding onto Kat's waist, the blonde leaning her head back against his shoulder.

"Lost Galaxy," Hayley commented, her fingers flying over the keyboard to input the coordinates.

Jason grinned, and then shouted, "LEO! YOU'RE UP!"

Hugs and handshakes were shared as the Lost Galaxy Rangers made their way up to the computers. "Thanks Leo," Tommy said.

The Red Lost Galaxy Ranger grinned and then took Kendrix's hand. "Not a problem, Tommy. You need us..." Leo started.

"We'll call," Kim grinned, her and Kendrix sharing that infamous Pink Ranger look.

"Teleporting now," Hayley told them. Lost Galaxy waved as they disappeared in rays of light of their respective Ranger colors.

"We'll go next," Cam spoke up as the six ninjas and Sensei Watanabe stepped forward, all the while sharing goodbyes with those left.

"Thank you, you guys," Conner spoke, Dino Thunder having stepped forward with them. The four teens felt like they'd found kindred spirits in Ninja Storm team as they were just as young and just as inexperienced as they were.

"Any time, Bro," Shane smiled.

"Yeah, and don't forget to come visit Blue Bay Harbor, it's only an hour or two away," Tori laughed, leaning against Blake's shoulder.

"Teleporting now, guys."

"Awww man! I hate this part!" Hunter's grumbled complaint sounded just as they disappeared.

The remaining Rangers cracked up laughing before they moved up the stairs and out to the vehicles, or in the Space Rangers' case, their ship, which were parked in the front yard of the Oliver homestead.

"I guess this is goodbye for us too," Wes grinned.

"When are they going back?" Rocky asked, gesturing to Jen, Trip, Katie, and Lucas.

"Tomorrow."

"Thanks Wes," Tommy grinned.

"No worries. Thanks for another adventure."

The Time Force team hopped into the two black SUV's and took off amid waving and shouted goodbyes.

"Have a wonderful honeymoon," Dana told Kim, the two Pink Rangers sharing a tight hug.

"We will. Expect a phone call before long, you know he won't want to wait now that we're retired," Kim giggled, making Dana and Carter laugh while Tommy blushed.

"Thank you," Tommy thanked them, shaking hands with Carter and Ryan while the others said goodbye.

"Thanks Ryan," Conner stretched out his hand to shake the Titanium Ranger's hand.

Ryan smiled and nodded. "You did a great job, Conner. Keep it up."

"Come visit us!" Kelsey laughed, hugging Kira, Aisha, Trini and Tanya.

"We will!" Kira beamed happily.

There were more happy shouts of goodbye as the Rescue Humvee pulled out, Carter honking its horn as it went. "Well, we're next," Andros spoke, the Space team facing the Ninjetti and Zeo teams. Dino Thunder quietly stepped back, feeling like they were intruding on the moment.

"Andros..." Tommy started, not sure what to say to him. Thank you just didn't seem like enough, especially since Andros had done them a great service, many times over.

"It wasn't a problem, Tommy," Andros grinned. "We're always here if you need us."

"Likewise," Tommy told his fellow Red Ranger, the two men shaking hands.

"Goodbye!" The Space Rangers called as the seven of them walked up the ramp into the Mega Ship. As the Mega Ship lifted off, Dino Thunder moved back toward the Ninjetti and Zeo teams.

"I guess this is goodbye for us too," Conner grinned.

"Have a hot time in Hawaii!" Trent laughed, hugging Tommy and Kim before moving to hug the others.

"Have a great honeymoon, we'll see you when you get back," Kira hugged both of them as well before she moved to say goodbye to the others.

"Bring me back something!" Ethan laughed until Kira and Hayley pinched his arms. "OW! DAMN! CONNER CONTROL YOUR WOMAN! AND TRENT! COME KEEP HAYLEY BUSY!"

"Ethan, a word of advice," Rocky cracked up laughing. "You're digging yourself a very deep hole with six women I know who could kick your ass, and a seventh I'm pretty sure could too if she's provoked. Quit while you're ahead."

"Night Guys! Thanks for EVERYTHING!" Trent called as the four teenage Dino Thunder Rangers and Hayley got into Hayley and Conner's cars and drove off.

"I'm out of here, I still need to go pick up Dad," David started, hugging everyone. "You two have a lovely time on your honeymoon, you deserve it."

As the Green Dino Ranger drove off, Jason and the others grouped around Kim and Tommy. "Guess its time for us to scoot too," Jason murmured.

Hugs were shared, along with congratulations and promises to write, call and visit. "What time's your flight tomorrow?" Billy asked.

"Nine. We'll be up and out of here by seven," Kim responded, linger as she hugged each of her friends. "I'm gonna miss you guys."

Aisha laughed. "I doubt that. Besides, we're a few hours away, no worries."

"We'll see you for Thanksgiving or Christmas!" Zack called as the ten of them piled into their various vehicles.

Tommy pulled Kim into his arms as they watched the last of their friends drive away. "Well, it certainly has been an interesting couple of months, hasn't it?" Kim giggled when they moved to head into the house.

"No kidding," Tommy chuckled, locking the door behind them. "However, I don't ever want to hear the words Ranger or Games in the same sentence ever again."

Kim smiled when they walked into their bedroom. "Tommy?"

"Yes Beautiful?" he asked, stripping off his shoes, pants, and shirt as he got ready for bed.

"I love you."

Tommy grinned, and took her in his arms when she was done undressing. "I love you too, Mrs. Oliver."

"That's good, Dr. Oliver, cause you're stuck with me, forever."

Tommy laughed and they tumbled to the bed. "I don't mind one bit. So, forever huh?" Tommy teased.

"Yeah," Kim told him, snuggling into his arms, head against his chest. "You got a problem with that?" Kim shot back.

"Yeah," Tommy told her, watching her eyes widen in disbelief. "It's not long enough, not nearly long enough."


End file.
